


Safe Place to Hide Away (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: A Safe Place To... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica and Boyd though, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Beta Scott McCall, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Feels, Good Peter Hale, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mention of Gerard Argent - Freeform, POV Peter Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, POV switch, Peter Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves but not about Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has Secrets, Stiles Stilinski is Nineteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, kitten stiles, mention of past torture, no nogitsune
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño? ¿Hmm? ", Murmura Peter mientras pasa un cuidadoso dedo por la cabeza de Stiles. Dios, Stiles ronronearía si pudiera al contacto, pero está demasiado ocupado tratando de no desmayarse. Puede sentir a Peter tomando su dolor mientras lo sostiene y se mueve por el apartamento.Maúlla bajo, tratando de agradecérselo a Peter de alguna manera, acariciando un poco su pecho con su cabeza.A salvo.Está a salvo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Place to Hide Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629131) by [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13). 



Stiles estaba adolorido y corría tan rápido como podía de los restos de su Jeep y fuera de la vista. Su pierna estaba rota, lo que le impedía escapar, pero no debía pensar en eso ahora. Había otro daño del que era consciente, de una manera distante, pero una vez más no podía detenerse en ello. Necesitaba escapar, llegar a un lugar seguro y rápido.

La manada sabía que los cazadores estaban en el pueblo, con Chris Argent lejos, en Francia, tratando de convencer al resto de su familia para que aceptara el nuevo código de Allison era lo que los cazadores consideraban la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Antes había habido escaramuzas y la Manada había prevalecido, pero parece que los cazadores estaban probando diferentes tácticas ahora. Tras perseguir a Stiles solo, chocando contra su Jeep, no tenía ninguna duda de que lo hubieran tomado como rehén o lo habrían matado si el accidente no lo hubiera herido de muerte.

Cambió a su forma más pequeña sin dudarlo un segundo. El Stiles humano no habría salido ileso de allí. Ser un gato o un gatito en su caso, le proporcionó los medios para escapar de la vista antes de que los cazadores fueran a su Jeep para buscarlo. Todavía estaba cerca del centro del pueblo, demasiado lejos para llegar a su casa o incluso al apartamento de Scott y Derek estaba en la dirección opuesta, tendría que dirigirse de nuevo hacia los cazadores para intentar intentar llegar allí, en cualquier caso, era demasiado arriesgado. Sin embargo, Peter Hale tenía un apartamento un poco más adelante en la dirección en la que corría. Podía llegar allí, la parte difícil sería convencer a Peter para que lo ayudara sin revelarse.

Era una lucha interna que tenía desde hace un tiempo, desde que los hombres lobo se convirtieron en algo más que las historias que su madre le contaba por la noche cuando explicaba a las diferentes criaturas que se mantenían ocultas del mundo, si debería o no decirle a la manada lo que realmente era. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces lo importante que era mantener esta parte de sí mismo escondida de los demás, desde que cambió completamente a los cinco años. Ni siquiera su padre sabía la verdad, sobre él, sobre su difunta esposa. Aún con todo lo que amaba y confiaba en Noah Stilinski, estaba tan arraigada en ella la idea de mantener su secreto que, por extensión, quería que Stiles también lo hiciera.

Era como los demás cambiaformas en muchos aspectos, tenía todos los sentidos intensificados, la vista, el oído, el olfato, el gusto y la fuerza. Sin embargo, su curación era ligeramente diferente, más lenta que la de un hombre lobo, pero mucho más rápida que la de un humano normal. Sus heridas de esta noche tardarían al menos un día o más en sanar por completo, su pierna rota podría durar por al menos otro día. Cambiar de nuevo a humano solo extendería el proceso de curación, esa era otra diferencia que descubrió, mantenerse en su forma cambiada le permitía curarse más rápido que ser humano.

El control sin embargo, eso era algo completamente distinto. Stiles tenía un control impecable, no sentía el tirón de la luna o la rabia y la sed de sangre de otros cambiaformas como los lobos o los coyotes. No, el suyo era un animal mucho más simple de controlar. Aunque no tenía un verdadero cambio Beta como el resto de los lobos o el resto de los cambiaformas con los que tuvo experiencia de primera mano, al menos. Era algo intermedio, podía acceder a sus garras y colmillos y cambiar el color de sus ojos, pero el resto de su apariencia era muy humana. Más sutil y práctico para salir de situaciones difíciles, especialmente cuando se encuentra atado por una bruja o por un cazador con mucha frecuencia. Y cambiar a algo tan pequeño y sencillo le permitía escapar por lugares inadvertidos. La manada probablemente se volvería loca si realmente supieran cuántas veces ha sido secuestrado en los últimos años.

Su madre le había enseñado bien, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre ser un cambiaformas gato. Ella era la Alfa de su muy pequeña camada y joder, si esa no era la palabra más extraña que había escuchado, pero los lobos tenían manadas y los gatos tenían camadas, simplemente es lo que es. Cuando murió, el poder alfa le fue transferido, definitivamente no fue la oleada de poder que había visto en Derek cuando mató a Peter, no era como una manta caliente que se enroscaba alrededor de él y lo mantenía unido en su dolor. Podría tener su propia camada si quisiera, el poder estaba allí y podía convertir a la gente como cualquier cambiaformas Alfa, pero nunca fue algo que quisiera. Los gatos pueden no ser solitarios, pero la necesidad de una camada nunca estuvo allí y tenía a su padre, a Scott y a la señora McCall y eso era suficiente para satisfacer sus dos lados, el humano y el animal.

Se había preocupado cuando aparecieron los lobos de que lo fueran a olfatear, que lo sabrían por la vista o el olor, pero nunca fue un problema. Su madre siempre había tenido mucho cuidado en enseñarle a ocultar su olor, a mantener oculto su lado animal, no era fácil cuando solo era un Beta, pero como Alfa era tan natural como respirar. Cuando era humano, a eso era a todo lo que olía y cuando era un gato no había rastro de nada que ver con él, barcos metafóricos que navegan por la noche y nunca se encuentran.

Recordó haberle preguntado antes por qué, sin importar cuán mayor se hiciera desde que tenía cinco años, era aún tan pequeño cuando cambiaba. Incluso la forma cambiada de su madre seguía siendo la de un gato mucho más joven de lo que su verdadera edad implicaría. Ella se reía y pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, explicando que el gato envejece a un ritmo mucho más lento que el humano, que sería su adorable gatito durante bastante tiempo. A los dieciocho años, había esperado que se pareciera menos a un gatito y más a un gato adolescente. Al menos habría facilitado sus siguientes tareas, si fuera más grande.

Al mirar hacia el edificio de apartamentos no había una entrada clara a la vista. Había una puerta en el edificio que estaba cerrada con llave para desalentar a los intrusos, así que entrar sin que alguien abriera la puerta para que pudiera deslizarse hacia adentro estaba fuera de discusión. No es como si hubiera podido abrir dicha puerta, incluso si no estuviera cerrada con llave, ya que solo pesaba unos cuantos kilos. Rodeó el edificio, manteniéndose en las sombras por si acaso y vio una escalera de incendios. No era lo ideal, especialmente con una pata trasera rota y un dolor en las costillas que había decidido darse a conocer ahora al tomarse un momento en su carrera de escape cargada de adrenalina.

Miró la escalera de incendios y el contenedor con desdén. Puede que sea más fácil cambiar para subir la escalera, pero se arriesgaría a exponerse al hacerlo. Está oscuro, temprano en la noche, pero el área está lo suficientemente iluminada como para que un adolescente pálido y desnudo subiendo por una escalera de incendios no pase desapercibido. Alguien que me diga por qué Peter tenía que vivir en el tercer y último piso del edificio, ya que hace que la siguiente parte sea más difícil de lo que tiene derecho a ser.

Salta hasta el borde de la ventana baja, equilibrándose con cuidado y trata de quitar tanto peso de la pierna como puede antes de saltar al borde del contenedor de basura, aunque no lo consigue sin sentir un dolor que lo hace morderse la lengua para evitar que un maullido de dolor salga de él. Se toma un momento para respirar a través del dolor mientras avanza lentamente hacia el borde del contenedor y más cerca de la escalera. Una vez que ha alejado el dolor tanto como puede, se lanza hacia la escalera, atrapa el último peldaño con sus patas delanteras y se levanta para pararse precariamente en él.

Al menos solo tiene que subir la escalera hasta el rellano en el tercer piso del edificio de apartamentos. Coloca su pierna lesionada en el peldaño, probando cuánto peso puede soportar antes de que el dolor sea demasiado grande y, cuando tiene una idea, se equilibra y se estira, centímetro a tortuoso centímetro, hasta que sus patas delanteras se encuentran con el siguiente peldaño y puede levantarse, apenas pudiendo alcanzar la distancia con su pequeño cuerpo. Repite esto una y otra y otra vez hasta que se derrumba en el rellano del segundo piso por agotamiento y dolor. Jadea e intenta respirar a través del dolor en sus pulmones y la sensación casi aplastante de sus costillas. Sin embargo, no puede quedarse aquí, está demasiado expuesto y no está a salvo.

Se levanta con una dificultad increíble y sube los peldaños uno a uno, enfocándose en llegar a la cima a toda costa. Manosea en el último peldaño antes del rellano del tercer piso y casi se resbala y cae, pero se agarra firmemente y se endereza en el último segundo. Llega al rellano y se arrastra hasta la ventana, la ventana de Peter y las luces están encendidas, así que debe ser una buena señal, Peter tiene que estar en casa, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que haría si el lobo no estuviera.

Se enfoca lo suficiente como para escuchar el latido del corazón de Peter, el ritmo fuerte, firme y calmante, antes de comenzar a arañar la ventana y maullar o tratar de maullar, ya que su garganta está seca e irritada. Está perdiendo fuerza rápidamente, sus arañazos se vuelven más débiles cuanto más tiempo pasa y seguramente Peter ya debería haberlo oído, pero aún no ha llegado a la ventana. El dolor está empezando a abrumarlo y está a punto de desmayarse, no había pensado que era tan malo cuando huía del Jeep. Tal vez se está muriendo. No está seguro de poder saberlo en este momento.

Descansa su cabeza contra el frío vidrio mientras sus ojos se cierran, su única pata en la ventana aún araña ligeramente la ventana, pero hace mucho que dejó de intentar maullar. La ventana se abre justo antes de que caiga en la inconsciencia y lo empuja a un estado de semi alerta, la mano de Peter lo atrapa antes de que caiga en la habitación. Un momento está siendo agarrado por la mano de Peter y al siguiente es presionado con cuidado en el pecho del lobo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo pequeño? ¿Hmm? ", Murmura Peter mientras pasa un cuidadoso dedo por la cabeza de Stiles. Dios, ronronearía si pudiera al contacto, pero está demasiado ocupado tratando de no desmayarse. Puede sentir a Peter tomando su dolor mientras lo sostiene y se mueve por el apartamento.

Maúlla bajito, tratando de agradecérselo a Peter de alguna manera, acariciando un poco su pecho con su cabeza.

A salvo.

Está a salvo.

Peter hace una llamada telefónica, pero Stiles está demasiado cansado para preocuparse y el dolor es demasiado para luchar, así que solo cierra los ojos y se relaja, cayendo en la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Frío.

Frío y duro.

Frío, duro y sin Peter.

Stiles se despierta con un gruñido en su garganta, evita que sus ojos parpadeen, pero se extiende con sus otros sentidos. Dos latidos de corazón humano, otros gatos, perros, los olores de la medicina y el antiséptico. Las voces tranquilas se enfocan, Peter y Deaton.

"Pequeño, tranquilo", dice la suave voz de Peter, sus suaves dedos moviéndose a lo largo de su cabeza de nuevo, ignorando los gruñidos de Stiles.

Stiles baja el gruñido, un poco, todavía no está contento de estar en la veterinaria de Deaton. Finalmente abre los ojos y evalúa la habitación, Deaton está de pie frente a él y Peter a su lado, todavía acariciando con cuidado su cabeza.

"Puedo sedarlo para el examen, probablemente será más fácil de esa manera ", dice Deaton en tono calmado.

Stiles le sisea al hombre mientras se mueve hacia él con una jeringa en la mano. Realmente no tiene la energía para pelear, pero lo hará si eso significa que Deaton no lo deje inconsciente con lo que haya en esa jeringa.

Peter extiende sus caricias a lo largo de la espalda de Stiles en un intento por calmarlo, "No creo que sea necesario, se comportará". Stiles deja de mostrarle los dientes a Deaton, pero vuelve a un gruñido bajo.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar el quejido involuntario cuando los dedos de Peter pasan sobre un punto particularmente doloroso y Peter retira su mano como si se hubiera quemado. Stiles lo mira, quiere el contacto y se queja más suave hasta que vuelve a acariciar su cabeza ligeramente. Todo le duele, pero el contacto es demasiado agradable, por lo que ronronea tranquilamente bajo el toque.

"Muy bien, pequeño", dice Peter mientras Deaton se acerca a la mesa de examen, Stiles no deja de ronronear, no quiere hacerlo, pero mira a Deaton con indiferencia, "el médico va a examinarte, tratará de asegurarse de que no te duela demasiado ".

Puede sentir a Peter tomando su dolor de nuevo y se relaja. No quiere las manos de Deaton sobre él, pero si Peter lo trajo aquí, entonces probablemente esté en peor estado de lo que inicialmente pensó.

Deaton examina sus piernas, una a la vez y no puede evitar el quejido y el gruñido cuando llega a su pierna fracturada, aunque no ataca y Peter toma su dolor, pero sigue aumentando con cada movimiento que hace Deaton con la pierna antes de que Peter sea capaz de drenarlo. Una vez que examina su pierna, continúa examinando el resto de su diminuto cuerpo, prestando mucha atención a su columna vertebral y costillas, encontrando el lugar que Peter había tocado antes y sacando otro quejido de Stiles. Termina el examen unos pocos toques después.

"Debería hacer radiografías y necesita que le limpien la sangre, probablemente tenga algunos cortes que deban limpiarse, pero en el examen inicial llegué a la conclusión de que se fracturó la pata trasera izquierda en dos lugares y se rompió una de sus costillas. También la costilla me preocupa más, ya que la ruptura está muy cerca de su columna vertebral. El resto de sus costillas probablemente estén magulladas o ligeramente fracturadas, ya que respira con dificultad ". Le dice a Peter y Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal, sabe que puede curarse las lesiones, pero si esa costilla se desplaza, podría dañar la columna vertebral y eso no es una perspectiva divertida o podría curarse mal por completo.

"Lo limpiaré, arreglaré lo que necesites para los rayos X, para entablillar su pierna y lo que sea necesario para sus costillas". Peter le dice a Deaton con un toque de acero en su voz mientras Stiles se levanta de la mesa y se coloca de nuevo contra el pecho del lobo.

"Realmente creo que deberías dejar que lo sedara, será más fácil para él de esa manera", dice Deaton mientras Peter se dirige al fregadero y abre el grifo.

En realidad no le importa bañarse como un gato, no es que alguna vez haya tenido a alguien que lo bañe, pero no es fóbico como la mayoría de los gatos normales, sin embargo, este baño probablemente será doloroso y no será divertido en absoluto. Y por mucho que Deaton tenga razón acerca de que la sedación facilita las cosas, está preocupado de no poder manterner su cambio. Dormir, sí, eso es fácil, estar inconsciente, también, pero la sedación nunca la había experimentado antes, al menos no mientras ya estaba cambiado. Está aterrorizado de que seden a un gatito solo para que vuelva a su forma humana. Definitivamente, esa no es la forma en que quiere que la manada o cualquiera lo descubra porque no tiene dudas de que Peter o Deaton llamarán al resto de la manada si el pequeño gatito marrón chocolate que han estado curando de repente cambia a un Stiles muy humano.

Peter debe sentir su miedo y aprehensión, incluso si no puede encontrar una razón por la cual un gatito se sentiría de esa manera porque dice "Creo que podremos hacerlo sin sedarlo, necesitarás algo para adormecer la pierna antes de entablillarla ".

Stiles puede escuchar el resoplido de desaprobación de Deaton, así como la sensación de la irritación a fuego lento de él. No le importa una mierda sin embargo, no es como si alguna vez le haya gustado ese hombre.

El agua está tibia cuando Peter lo coloca en ella con cuidado, manteniéndolo sostenido suavemente en la palma de su mano, mientras que su otra mano trabaja con agua y un jabón suave en su pelaje. Los cortes anteriores se han curado lo suficiente para detener el sangrado, pero puede ver cuán descolorida se está poniendo el agua mientras Peter trabaja meticulosamente para limpiarlo. Una vez que el agua que sale de él está limpia, Peter considera que su trabajo está hecho y coloca a Stiles en la mesa mientras frota una pequeña toalla de mano sobre él para tratar de secarlo. Stiles hace lo mejor que puede para contener las quejas y gemidos cuando inevitablemente encuentra un punto dolorido o tiene que tocar su pierna rota, pero todo el tiempo le quita el dolor y lo calla suavemente.

Debe admitirse honestamente a sí mismo que nunca había visto este lado de Peter, nunca lo habría creído capaz de tanta suavidad, tanta delicadeza, tanto cuidado. Es agradable, se siente como un secreto solo entre los dos, incluso si nunca sabrá que sabe esto sobre él. Tira de algo en su corazón, le hace querer decirle al lobo lo que es con la esperanza de ser aceptado. Por mucho que ame a su padre y a Scott, nunca ha querido realmente decírselo como quiere con Peter. Peter ha sido notablemente mejor desde su resurrección y ha estado trabajando con la manada bajo el mando de Derek siendo el Alfa en lugar de conspirar y planear. Había estado haciendo las paces, disculpándose con Lydia, Scott y Derek y, en realidad, prácticamente pudo saborear la sinceridad de sus palabras cuando se había disculpado.

La manada había estado funcionado relativamente bien. Sin embargo, a veces se sentía como un extraño, siendo percibido como un ser humano débil y sabe que nunca ha hecho nada para cambiar su opinión sobre eso, en realidad no. Podía pelear mejor, correr más rápido y ser más agraciado y menos torpe que lo que ellos sabían que era, pero venía con el riesgo de que descubrieran su secreto. Las palabras de su madre tenían demasiado peso en él para revelarlo. Hasta que Peter lo atrapó y lo retuvo por primera vez después de casi caer en su apartamento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta un simple toque.

Los lobos siempre eran tan cariñosos entre sí, incluso Derek deslizaba una mano por el brazo de sus Betas o les revolvía el pelo y los Betas se comportaban como una manada de cachorros la mayor parte del tiempo, todos amontonados unos encima de los otros. Allison siempre estuvo incluida por Scott y también últimamente por Isaac. Lydia también fue incluida por Jackson y Allison. Derek se mantuvo alejado de las pilas de cachorros, pero siempre estaba sentado cerca e inconscientemente daría pequeños toques aquí y allá. Peter siempre fue alejado de esto, ya sea que se fuera antes de que la reunión de la Manada se convirtiera en un festival de abrazos o porque se sienta completamente alejado del grupo. Stiles no se había dado cuenta de que también lo hacia. No es como si alguien se acercara a él y la mayoría de las veces estaba demasiado absorto en la película o en el programa de televisión como para preocuparse, pero mirando hacia atrás, la soledad es algo abrumadora. Estar rodeado por un grupo de personas y sentirse tan solo, lo hace lloriquear con tristeza y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo hasta que Peter lo acerca más a su pecho, acariciando su cabeza y retumbando profundo y suave en su pecho. Una sensación más que un sonido real.

"Shh, pequeño, estarás bien, te tengo." Susurra cerca de su cabeza. Stiles puede oler su preocupación con un toque de confusión y solo frota su cabeza arriba y abajo en pequeños movimientos sobre el pecho del lobo.

Peter lo retiene por unos minutos más hasta que se siente más tranquilo y luego lo coloca de nuevo en la mesa de examen diciéndole "Quédate quieto, solo son algunas radiografías, no sentirás nada".

Deja que Peter lo coloque en la mesa, Deaton realiza pequeños ajustes en su posición antes de que ambos retrocedan. No se siente incómodo, en realidad no, pero se siente nervioso. Se queda quieto lo mejor que puede, ya que Deaton coloca la radiografía portátil en posición y toma las imágenes. Una vez que la máquina se mueve de nuevo, se coloca en una posición más cómoda, tanto como su cuerpo le permite acurrucarse en sí mismo.

Bloquea a Deaton hablando solo mientras ve las imágenes, todavía está tan cansado y en este momento no vale la pena el esfuerzo. Pone atención varios minutos más tarde cuando Deaton va a señalar y explicarle varias cosas a Peter.

"Mira aquí", Señala una imagen en una pantalla que no puede ver, "esa es la ruptura en sus costillas. La buena noticia es que se trata de una ruptura más alejada de su columna vertebral de lo que pensé originalmente y que la ruptura no es completa. No parece que sus pulmones estén afectados de ninguna manera, sus dificultades para respirar son más probables debido al dolor, ya que ha estado respirando mejor cuando le has estado quitando el dolor. Le puedo dar un analgésico suave para que lo ayude, pero no hay forma de entablillar las costillas, tendrás que mantenerlo lo más tranquilo e inmóvil posible mientras se cure para evitar un daño mayor. La pata trasera tiene una ruptura en dos partes, pero está limpia, no se ha astillado ni se han desprendido fragmentos de hueso que se deban extraer con cirugía. Puedo entablillarla y, mientras permanezca inmovilizada, debería sanar bien por sí sola ".

Ugh, es malo, pero se curará, solo estará inmovilizado por al menos dos días mientras su cuerpo se sana. Aunque no está tan ansioso por que Deaton entablille su pierna, eso va a doler como una perra. El solo hecho de pensar en el diablo lo hace venir, Deaton se acerca a él con una jeringa de nuevo y Stiles gruñe y sisea.

"Deaton", Peter dice en advertencia mientras regresa al lado de Stiles, acariciando su cabeza.

Deaton resopla, la única muestra externa de su molestia, "Es para adormecer su pierna, una crema no penetrará lo suficientemente profundo y te niegas a dejarme sedarlo para que haga esto correctamente".

Peter asiente y no deja de acariciar a Stiles, pero Stiles no puede dejar de gruñir, odia las agujas, las odia y gruñirá y siseara al respecto todo lo que le plazca. Siente los pinchazos de la aguja incluso aunque Peter le está quitando el dolor, pero no se mueve, sabe lo importante que es esto, sabe que su pierna debe ser entablillada. Aun así no le gusta.

Pierde la cuenta después de la sexta inyección a lo largo de su pierna, el dolor es mínimo, nunca se ha tratado realmente del dolor, el dolor lo puede manejar hasta cierto punto, no, es la extraña sensación de un objeto extraño entrando en su cuerpo sin su opinión, la forma en que jura que puede sentir su piel separarse debido a la intrusión y el líquido entrando en su piel o venas y luego tener su piel sellada de nuevo unos momentos más tarde. Se alegra por su pelaje, incluso si se siente como una bola de hojaldre después de su baño porque al menos eso ocultará la evidencia de su rápida curación. Es algo que nunca ha podido describir correctamente para explicar por qué odia tanto las agujas, es demasiado incorrecto, demasiado distinto, para que lo exprese.

Después de unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que las inyecciones comiencen a actuar y para adormecer su pierna, siente que Deaton la mueve, no le duele, solo siente una ligera molestia. Detiene sus gruñidos el tiempo suficiente para concentrarse en lo que Deaton está haciendo, para tratar de anticipar lo que pasará a continuación, para prepararse de alguna manera para el dolor. Siente los dedos de Deaton, evaluando las líneas de la primera ruptura y colocandola en posición, con un ruido sordo, no un ruido, sino una sensación de que la primera parte se pone en su lugar, el dolor fue intenso durante un segundo antes de que Peter se lo quitara. Todavía jadea a pesar de eso, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros. Gimotea mientras Deaton mueve sus dedos más abajo y siente la segunda ruptura. Ya no quiere hacer esto. La mano que estaba acariciando su cabeza se había movido hacia un lado de su cara, ahuecando su cabeza con mucha suavidad, Stiles lame la piel más cercana a su boca, un movimiento casi inconsciente, pero se acomoda algo dentro de él.

Deaton desliza el hueso en su lugar y Stiles simplemente muerde, fuerte. No se registra, su mente se queda en blanco con el dolor, mucho peor que la primera vez y solo puede sentir el gruñido en su pecho y preguntarse por qué suena tan distorsionado, el sabor del cobre caliente en su lengua y el dolor que siente en su mandíbula es lo que lo hace volver a la conciencia. Deja de morder el pulgar de Peter y el lobo aleja el apéndice lentamente, como si estuviera más preocupado por asustar a Stiles con cualquier movimiento repentino que con el hecho de que le había mordido. Deaton ha vuelto a colocar la máquina de rayos X en su lugar y Stiles puede escuchar la maquinaria trabajando y tomando más imágenes, pero no se preocupa por eso, no puede hacer mucho aparte de respirar.

Las imágenes deben ser satisfactorias porque ahora Deaton está entablillando su pierna. Peter ha vuelto a acariciar su cabeza, no debe estar enfadado por haber sido mordido si todavía le está tocando voluntariamente, así que tal vez no lo había arruinado demasiado. Le gusta el Peter bueno, el Peter gentil. No quiere alejarlo.

Un pequeño platillo de agua es colocado frente a él y levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para tomar un poco, lamiendo el líquido frío y disfrutando de cómo calma su garganta y aleja los sabores persistentes de la sangre cobriza. Puede escuchar a Peter decir, "ahí tienes, pequeño", sobre él, mientras los dedos del lobo le acarician el pelaje, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero siempre con cuidado de evitar la costilla rota. Stiles ronronea suavemente con satisfacción agotada.

"El analgésico debería ayudarlo a dormir, puedo mantenerlo aquí, tengo un lugar seguro para animales en recuperación", dice Deaton en algún lugar fuera de la vista de Stiles. Trata de gruñir, pero se siente apagado, suena apagado. El maldito debe haber drogado el agua. Sí, se la va a pagar.

"No. Lo llevaré a casa conmigo. Si necesito tus servicios otra vez, te lo haré saber." Responde con frialdad mientra levanta a Stiles y lo vuelve a colocar en su pecho, a salvo y seguro en su mano.

"Si insistes", responde Deaton.

Peter sigue a Deaton al área de recepción, solo puede asumir que está pagando la cuenta, pero está demasiado cansado y el dolor es tan pequeño y lejano en este momento que no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Solo los cerrará por unos segundos. Solo algunos segundos.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles se despierta lentamente por la sensación de vibraciones bajo su cuerpo y por el olor del pollo cocinándose. Peter está canturreando una canción, el sonido sonando silencioso en el apartamento y tranquilizándolo y el pollo hace que su boca se haga agua y su estómago retumbe en su vacío. Está hambriento. No puede recordar la última vez que comió, tal vez fue esta mañana, ya que no recuerda haber almorzado y los cazadores se estrellaron contra él antes de llegar a casa para cenar.

"Ah, ¿tienes hambre pequeño? La comida estará lista en solo unos minutos". Peter le murmura.

Se queda allí, acurrucado en el pecho de Peter mientras el lobo se mueve por la cocina, con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando suavemente.

El toque fresco de la madera lo agita y hace un repaso rápido de sus alrededores, Peter lo ha puesto sobre la mesa, un pequeño plato de pollo cortado en cubitos delante de él y un tazón de agua junto a él, el lobo está sentado en una silla con su propio plato y vaso justo a su lado.

"Come, pequeño", Le dice, pero Stiles lo mira mientras coloca un bote sobre el tazón de agua, un líquido transparente listo para caer en el tazón de abajo.

Peter atrapa su mirada, "Es solo la medicación para el dolor. Y aquí estás a salvo. No más viajes a la veterinaria de Deaton, lo prometo."

Stiles lo mira con atención, pero no hace un sonido de protesta cuando Peter exprime unas gotas de líquido en el agua.

Se enfoca en el pollo frente a él, acercándose cada vez más con el movimiento limitado de su pata trasera. Toma un trozo del pollo y lo mastica, es simple como espera, pero al menos estaba asado y no hervido. El pollo hervido no sabe bien. Se traga el trozo de pollo y le maúlla alegremente a Peter como agradecimiento por la comida. Puede escuchar a Peter riéndose y es un sonido tan agradable, un sonido puro, le gustaría escucharlo más a menudo.

Stiles se come todo el pollo y luego va brevemente al agua. No le gusta la sensación que le producen los medicamentos para el dolor, pero en este momento no puede evitarlo, ni puede esperar que Peter le quite el dolor todo el tiempo, por lo que acepta el mal necesario. Antes de que esté demasiado adormilado por las drogas, se toma un tiempo para arreglarse y tratar de domesticar la mullida bola de pelo que es actualmente. No puede hacer todo lo que le gustaría con su limitado rango de movimiento y tiene miedo de dañar más sus costillas, por lo que se conforma con lo que puede alcanzar cómodamente y luego se acerca más a Peter antes de acostarse.

Levanta la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Peter y luego maúlla hacia él hasta que la mano libre de Peter está debajo de su barbilla y le da gloriosas caricias. Ronronea ante la atención.

"Eres una pequeña cosita necesitada ¿verdad?" Peter le amonesta con amabilidad, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios y un cariño en sus ojos que no puede esconder de Stiles.

Se quedan así por un tiempo, ya que Peter ya había terminado de comer antes que Stiles, hasta que las drogas hacen efecto y la cabeza de Stiles descansa más pesadamente sobre los dedos de Peter.

Peter lo levanta y lo recuesta sobre su pecho, Stiles se aferra al estado de alerta por un hilo muy delgado, mientras Peter limpia los platos y pone el lavavajillas. Comprueba las habitaciones principales del apartamento, asegurándose de que la puerta esté cerrada y las ventanas cerradas antes de apagar todas las luces. Stiles tiene que resistirse a dejar que sus ojos cambien para ayudarlo a ver mejor con su visión felina nocturna natural mientras es llevado a la habitación de Peter y puesto en el edredón.

Observa perezosamente, con dificultad, mientras Peter se cambia a un pantalón corto para dormir, vislumbrando su culo tonificado antes de que tristemente lo cubra. El resto del lobo, sin embargo, está a plena vista. Bajo otras circunstancias, tendría que esforzarse para ocultar su atracción y posterior excitación ante la piel ligeramente bronceada descubierta, pero está demasiado agotado y drogado para apreciarlo en este momento.

Peter lo levanta de nuevo, retira la ropa de cama y se acomoda bajo las mantas, colocando a Stiles en el centro de su pecho. Es casi perfecto, casi. Stiles avanza lentamente por el pecho de Peter hasta que su cabeza está firmemente debajo de la barbilla del lobo, su nariz presionada contra la garganta del lobo, oye un pequeño gruñido cuando lo toca allí, pero se corta cuando lame la piel con suavidad y puede oler la sorpresa de Peter, pero no se inmuta. Acurrucando su cabeza con ternura en la parte inferior de la barbilla de Peter, comienza un ronroneo bajo y se desliza en el sueño.

Perfecto, seguro y satisfecho.

Se pierde el comentario final de Peter antes de que el lobo también se duerma, acariciando a lo largo de la espalda de Stiles, "Bueno, ¿no eres una cosita maravillosa?".


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se despierta lentamente, cálido, muy, muy cálido y sintiéndose más contento de lo que cree que tiene derecho a estar. Se estira y flexiona sus extremidades, siente los dolores, el hecho de que su pierna está inmóvil y su mente adormecida por el sueño llega lentamente a su mente. Toma más tiempo de lo que debería, considerando su TDAH, pero su mente siempre ha procesado las cosas más lentamente en esta forma, siempre ha sido un consuelo para él, una forma de escapar de sus pensamientos desbordados durante unas horas cuando cambia. Antes de que pueda entrar en pánico, recordando el accidente automovilístico y la carrera por su vida, una mano pesada, pero suave se abre paso lentamente por su pequeño cuerpo y lo calma con su toque.

Y recuerda, plenamente, cuando la consciencia vuelve que está a salvo aquí, que el cuerpo en el que está acostado, el olor a pino silvestre filtrándose por su nariz, las respiraciones profundas y el latido constante de un corazón en su oído, todo es Peter y su cerebro lo ve como _seguridad_ , _comodidad_ y _hogar_ , un hogar en el que no se había permitido pensar antes, pero uno en el que podía perderse inexplicablemente.

Se siente tan bien, mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido durante un tiempo y solo quiere disfrutarlo, absorberlo todo y embotellarlo para nunca olvidarlo. El dolor en su cuerpo es casi inexistente ante esta sensación abrumadora y se siente demasiado emocional, de manera que si fuera humano, podría estar llorando. Su corazón tira de él, reconociendo algo que ni siquiera ha nombrado y no puede pensar demasiado en ello, no realmente, se siente demasiado frágil, demasiado vulnerable, al mismo tiempo que se siente bien protegido y seguro. Cuidado. Acaricia la garganta del lobo debajo de él, sus posiciones no han cambiado desde que se quedaron dormidos, ronronea y arrastra su lengua sobre la piel debajo de su boca.

El corazón de Peter salta, un latido singular fuera de ritmo, pero se da cuenta, infiernos, no puede no notarlo, ya que la mayoría de sus sentidos están ocupados por todo lo que es Peter. El pecho del lobo retumba, en un gruñido áspero, pero bajo y tranquilo, tan cerca de un ronroneo como puede. Solo amplifica sus sentimientos, hace que la cosa aún sin nombre en su corazón crezca y se sumerge en ella, se sumerge en Peter y simplemente se deja existir en la presencia de Peter.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, ronroneando, Peter retumbando y acariciando el suave pelaje de su espalda, evitando sus costillas, siempre cuidadoso y gentil. Eventualmente, el hechizo se rompe, Peter se levanta, una mano firme apoyando a Stiles en su pecho todo el tiempo y él ni siquiera se mueve. Contentándose con ir donde Peter lo lleve. Aparentemente es al baño para hacer su rutina matutina todo el tiempo sosteniendo a Stiles en su pecho desnudo con una sola mano. Ni siquiera se contrae cuando abre el grifo de la ducha, pero antes de que siquiera piense en Peter tratando de bañarse con él, y en retrospectiva, pensar en lo tonta que era la idea, lo está poniendo en el suelo del baño.

Stiles es puesto de pie, sentándose enseguida por su pierna entablillada y luego Peter le habla y le señala algo en el suelo.

"He conseguido una caja de arena para ti", y eso es a lo que Peter está apuntando, "no vayas a ensuciar el suelo. Saldré de la ducha pronto" . Le da una pequeña caricia detrás de las orejas antes de girarse y despojarse de sus pantalones cortos y meterse en la ducha.

Por mucho que recuerda el pequeño espectáculo de la noche anterior, ahora trata de girar la cabeza, tratando de dar la mayor privacidad posible, ya que no es correcto que espíe a Peter de esta manera, el hombre no lo ha consentido y no es como si creyera que tendría la oportunidad de ver así al lobo mayor con su permiso. Solo vuelve la cabeza cuando oye que se cierra la puerta de la ducha y está muy agradecido por la naturaleza opaca del vidrio que oculta su vista.

Se acerca a la caja de arena y lo entiende, lo hace. Peter piensa que es un gato, por eso es normal darle a un gato una caja de arena. Así es como funciona la lógica. Sin embargo, nunca ha tenido que caer tan bajo como para usar una, prefiriendo mantener intacta esa parte de su dignidad y, por lo tanto, ahora la mira por encima de la nariz. Ha dominado el arte de usar el inodoro y será condenado si no lo hace ahora.

Examina la habitación mientras prueba el peso que puede soportar en su pierna rota y la cantidad de movimiento que puede lograr. En condiciones normales, esto sería una hazaña fácil, pero en su estado actual tiene que intentar calcular la altura y las distancias de salto y las posibilidades de éxito, ya que puede caerse sobre su culo o en el inodoro. Mira de nuevo a la caja de arena sin pretensiones. La perdición de su existencia. Sería mucho más fácil. Pero también significaría que Peter tendría que lidiar con ello. Y ese es un nivel de vergüenza del que no cree poder olvidarse, ya sea que Peter se enterara o no de que es el pequeño gatito chocolate que estaba cuidando.

Consigue hacer el salto, apenas, pero puede enderezarse y respirar a través del dolor y lo más importante, piensa, no alertó a Peter. Se equilibra y es capaz de hacer sus necesidades, de la manera más digna que esta forma le permite e incluso es capaz de encontrar una manera para también poder limpiarse. El agua apenas comienza a girar e irse por el desagüe cuando la puerta de la ducha se abre rápidamente, los ojos de Peter se enfocan en los de Stiles y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en la cara húmeda y ligeramente enrojecida de Peter.

"Bueno, ¿no eres un pequeño inteligente?", Dice el lobo antes de salir de la ducha y cerrar la puerta.

" _Sí, sí lo soy_ " Piensa para sí mismo. Complacido con los elogios de Peter y con su propio logro relativamente pequeño.

Peter sale del baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta y Stiles da vueltas en el dormitorio antes de explorar el resto del apartamento. Nunca ha estado aquí antes, no realmente. Solo sabía que era donde Peter vivía desde hace seis meses, después de haber rastreado finalmente los registros de alquiler y vincular la compañía fantasma que Peter utiliza para pagar sus gastos. Sabe que Peter valora su privacidad, casi al nivel de la paranoia, pero no es como si hubiera tenido la intención de hacer algo con la información. Solo lo sabe como sabe casi todo lo demás, porque necesita saberlo, es esa insaciable curiosidad lo que impulsa la mayor parte de sus atracones de investigación.

Así que sí, sabía dónde vivía Peter, lo tenía grabado en su cerebro junto con el resto de su horda de información sobre las personas importantes para él en su vida y pudo haber visto un diseño potencial del edificio y sus apartamentos, pero nunca ha estado aquí, tampoco cree que nadie más sepa dónde vive Peter. Y el misterio que es Peter Hale es como la hierba gatera para él. Haciéndolo sentirse hambriento por cada pequeña cosa que pueda tener en sus manos con respecto al hombre. Lo que una vez comenzó como una forma de protegerse a sí mismo y a la Manada contra un enemigo potencial se convirtió en algo más. Sin saberlo, Peter se forjó un lugar para sí mismo dentro del corazón de Stiles y Stiles haría cualquier cosa por aquellos que le importan, incluido Peter.

No está seguro de cuándo pasó el cambio, el cambio de enemigo a aliado reacio, luego de aliado real a compañero de investigación y conocido, a algo parecido a una amistad tentativa. Demonios, no está seguro de que Peter los llame amigos, pero le gusta pensar que lo son. A veces desea que sean más.

Porque no está ciego, no es estúpido y ve a Peter. Cree que puede entender al lobo mejor que la mayoría, consigue entender su humor seco y su sarcasmo, es capaz de mantenerse al día con su astuta mente y apreciar como sabe cuando ir a por la garganta y cuándo recoger información. Y eso ni siquiera toca el ser físico de Peter. Porque el hombre es objetivamente hermoso y ha tenido muchas fantasías protagonizadas por el lobo, pero siempre se asegura de controlarse en su presencia. Lo último que quiere hacer es transmitir todos sus sentimientos lujuriosos a un grupo de hombres lobo.

El lado de Peter que ha visto en el último día, sin embargo, hace que su interior se ponga pegajoso. Ese tirón en su corazón insistió y exigió atención, exigió el reconocimiento y la validación y no está seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir a nombrarlo. Un enamoramiento es una cosa, la objetivación sexual - aunque no es exactamente buena, al menos puede pretender ser inocente cuando no te estás infligiendo a esa persona - pero esta cosa sin nombre, la palabra en la punta de su lengua y los bordes de su cerebro podría ser lo que le desgarra de dentro hacia fuera.

¿Cómo sobreviviría? ¿Cómo actuaría como si nada hubiera cambiado? ¿Cómo podría soportar mirar a Peter a los ojos de nuevo y no expulsar con palabras sus sentimientos no correspondidos por el hombre? Y está acostumbrado al rechazo, lo está, el señor sabe que Lydia lo ha estado rechazando durante más de la mitad de su vida, así como cualquier otra persona con la que ha tratado de ponerse en la mira. Pero no cree poder soportar que Peter haga lo mismo.

Despiadadamente aleja todos los nombres y sentimientos, guardándolos en una caja en su mente y en su corazón, resuelto a mantenerlo como siempre. Nada bueno puede venir de un cambio como este, piensa para sí mismo. Vuelve a Berkley en unas pocas semanas de todos modos; puede usar la interminable escuela como distracción y tratar de superarlo, antes de dejar que aumente aún más.

No era consciente de el tiempo pasando, de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos en espiral, pero de repente lo están agarrando, chilla con un sobresaltado sonido y luego es presionado contra el pecho de Peter, el último con una risita sacudiendo su pecho.

"Pequeña cosita tonta, solo sentado en medio del suelo, ¿qué estabas haciendo, hmm?" Murmura suavemente, su pulgar pasa por la espalda de Stiles mientras el resto de su mano lo sostiene con firmeza.

La cola de Stiles se contrae, agitándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el brazo de Peter al mismo tiempo que el pulgar frota su pelaje. Dios, se siente bien. Desearía poder decir que no quería que fuera así, pero en esto es completamente egoísta. No ha sido consentido desde que su madre estaba viva. Ha cambiado antes, muchas veces, pero nunca alrededor de otra persona y siempre ha corrido cada vez que alguien se cruzaba con él. Echaba de menos esto. Tanto. Demasiado. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que también lo echaba de menos como humano. Y ahora Peter lo estaba consintiendo, acariciándolo y rascándolo con tanta suavidad, con tanto cuidado que se está dando cuenta de lo necesitado que está de ese contacto.

El pensamiento triste cruza su mente y se pregunta si lo mismo es cierto para Peter también.

Por lo mucho que lo está tocando, piensa que podría serlo.

Ronronea y se retuerce, cierra los ojos y simplemente lo absorbe todo, sabe que es solo temporal y con la forma en que se está volviendo adicto, alejarse será doloroso. Se enfoca en las sensaciones, grabando el sentimiento en su cerebro para recordarlo más tarde. Para cuando los recuerdos sean todo lo que le quede. Porque sobre todo, sabe que esto no puede durar.

El día transcurre sin incidentes. Después de que se negó a comer la comida para gatitos que Deaton le había brindado a Peter tan amablemente ayer y de ahí es de donde consiguió la caja de arena, aparentemente, Peter le había dado más pollo y agua con una o dos gotas de medicina para mantenerle relativamente sin dolor. Estaba contento de acurrucarse en el pecho de Peter mientras el lobo veía televisión o leía durante horas. No puede recordar un momento en el que estuviera tan feliz, de no pensar, de no preocuparse, de existir en presencia de otro. La noche llega horas después de que cenaron juntos y Peter, una vez más, acomoda a Stiles en su pecho, él avanza lentamente hasta estar debajo de la barbilla del lobo, le acaricia la garganta y se relaja en un sueño feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

El día siguiente es muy parecido, pero Stiles se siente completamente mejor, sus costillas se han curado y su pierna se siente astronómicamente mejor. Probablemente podría quitarse la escayola restrictiva, pero no tiene forma de decírselo a Peter y eso sería suficiente para que el lobo inteligente sepa que el gatito que está cuidando no es lo que parece. Así que lidia con el impedimento tan bien como puede, en lugar de intentar masticar o arrancar la cosa por sí mismo.

Por la tarde, sin embargo, Peter recibe una llamada.

No es difícil para Stiles escuchar la conversación, la proximidad al teléfono hace que no tenga que usar su audición sobrenatural.

"Hey, Peter", dice Derek desde la línea con un suspiro, voz baja y cansada a través del teléfono.

"Sobrino", saluda Peter, sin ser desagradable, pero tampoco demasiado cálido y acogedor. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

"Mira, ¿has oído de Stiles?"

"¿Stiles?" Pregunta Peter.

Stiles puede escuchar el resoplido del Alfa antes de que diga "Sí, Stiles. ¿Lo has visto o hablado con él?"

Stiles puede escuchar a Scott en el fondo preguntando impacientemente "¿Y bien?"

"No", Peter dice lentamente, "No lo he hecho. ¿Debería?"

"Maldita sea" Scott maldice a lo lejos y Peter, obviamente, puede oírlo tan bien como Stiles porque dice "Derek, ¿qué está pasando?" Su tono no revela nada, pero Stiles puede escuchar el más leve aumento en el ritmo constante y normal de los latidos del corazón de Peter.

"Parrish estaba patrullando el otro día y encontró el Jeep de Stiles. Parece que tuvo un accidente, pero nadie ha podido localizar a Stiles ", responde Derek.

"¿Cuándo?" Peter pregunta un poco bruscamente.

"¿Eh?" Se oye la respuesta poco inteligente de Derek y ni siquiera necesita mirar a Peter para saber que el lobo se está pellizcando el puente de la nariz con irritación.

"Derek, ¿cuándo fue encontrado el coche de Stiles? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ausente? "Pregunta con tanta paciencia como puede reunir. Stiles puede oler la inquietud, la preocupación y la molestia del lobo. Ronronea y golpea su cabeza contra la barbilla de Peter para darle confort.

La mano que lo sostenía ahora está de vuelta, acariciando su pelaje y puede sentir la tensión dejando a Peter lentamente.

"Ayer, pero Parrish piensa que el accidente ocurrió antes de esa fecha. Los olores eran más viejos, más débiles, estima que al menos un día adicional tal vez dos, pero no puede estar seguro ". Derek dice y luego pregunta en tono confuso " Peter, ¿qué demonios es ese sonido? "

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ronroneando lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera el otro lobo, pero debe estarlo, Peter responde con un "nada" distraído y conoce al hombre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que está pensando en mil y un escenarios posibles.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien habló con Stiles o lo vio?", Pregunta Peter en su lugar.

"Nadie está seguro, ya que son las vacaciones de verano, pero al menos cuatro días después del último texto que tiene Scott", responde Derek.

"La manada está buscando y el departamento del Sheriff también, ¿puedes estar atento también?" El tono de Derek es brusco, pero sincero en su solicitud.

"Por supuesto sobrino", responde Peter. "Déjame saberlo si lo encuentras."

"Bien. Gracias" responde Derek y la llamada termina.

Peter coloca el teléfono en el sofá y Stiles puede sentir la tensión, puede captar algunas emociones, pero apenas, como Peter tiene un control tan estricto sobre ellas no puede discernir cuáles eran o qué significaban. Está tratando de concentrarse y no se da cuenta de que Peter hace una llamada, solo volviendo al presente de nuevo cuando escucha el tono de la línea.

Cuando se corta, suena el mensaje del buzón de voz de Stiles diciendo alegremente "Has contactado con Stiles, deja un mensaje de voz o, como ya sabes, de texto como las personas normales".

Peter suspira ante el mensaje, pero espera el pitido "Stiles, soy Peter, llámame".

La llamada termina y Peter tira el teléfono a un lado, maldice en voz baja "Maldita sea Stiles" y Stiles se siente culpable como la mierda.

Mientras que él ha estado jugando a la mascota en la casa de Peter Hale, ha estado preocupando a su padre, a sus amigos y se siente como una mierda por haberlo hecho. Debería haberse recuperado y haberse escabullido cuando pudiera. No debería haberse perdido en la comodidad y la seguridad que Peter le ofrecía cuando no era suya. Era una fantasía de algo que realmente nunca podría tener y, en lugar de enfrentar la realidad como un maldito adulto, se ha estado escondiendo en el lujo.

"Shh, shh, pequeño", la voz de Peter suena suave y calmante y Stiles no sabe por qué, por qué está diciendo "¿Qué te ha molestado tanto, ¿eh?" Y eso solo aumenta la confusión cuando oye gimoteos y quejidos en el aire a su alrededor que tarda demasiado en darse cuenta de que vienen de él. Vocalizando la angustia que siente, la culpa y la vergüenza y Peter intenta calmarlo.

Para los ruidos tan pronto como reconoce que los está haciendo, se estremece en la mano de Peter, empuja su cabeza contra su barbilla y se queda quieto. No puede hacer nada bien en este momento, no sin despertar las sospechas de Peter, solo tiene que esperar hasta que se quede dormido o se vaya o algo para poder escaparse como debería haberlo hecho ya.

"¿Pequeño?" Pregunta Peter, su mano acariciando suavemente la espalda de Stiles.

No se mueve, no hace un sonido aparte de su respiración. Peter se tensa aún más y Stiles tiene la fugaz idea de que lo ha descubierto, que lo sabe. Pero Peter simplemente lo levanta con cuidado y lo aleja de su pecho para poder mirar a Stiles fijamente. Peter frunce el ceño cuando mira a Stiles y la confusión también se refleja en su cara, pero no parece que encuentre lo que está buscando y vuelve a dejar a Stiles en su pecho.

"No sé lo que te pasa, pero todo va a estar bien", dice en voz baja, continuando acariciando la piel de Stiles.

Y Stiles se siente un poco destrozado por eso, no merece la amabilidad de Peter. Sin embargo, la anhela, como anhela el toque del hombre, su atención. Quiere tanto, pero no puede tenerlo, ni siquiera debería tenerlo ahora.

El resto de la tarde pasa con Peter cada vez más agitado e intercambiando una serie de textos con alguien que no puede ver quién es o cuáles son los mensajes. Peter es amable y cuidadoso con Stiles, pero se siente obligado a pasear por el apartamento después de la cena, la tensión en sus hombros es notable y ha estado murmurando por lo bajo, demasiado bajo incluso para que él escuche más que fragmentos de algo con la inclusión de su nombre aquí y allá.

Hay una llamada antes de que Peter se instale en la cama, de Erica esta vez.

Sin saludar, Erica se dirigió al grano "He revisado cada centímetro del Jeep, hay un ligero aroma de los cazadores que nos atacaron hace unas semanas y sangre de Stiles, pero no puedo decir si es antigua o por el accidente ".

"¿Ha podido la Manada ubicar el campamento de los cazadores?" Peter pregunta con calma, pero Stiles puede oler la preocupación de Peter.

"Todavía no, los malditos bastardos siguen moviéndose, solo hemos encontrado el último lugar donde han estado hasta ahora".

"¿Qué piensa la manada?" Pregunta a continuación.

"Casi todo el mundo piensa que los cazadores se lo han llevado", responde Erica.

"¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé con seguridad. Algo parece estar mal. El Jeep estaba cerca del centro del pueblo, pero el camino en el que se encontraba tenía la Reserva a un lado. No creo que lo hayan atrapado o al menos no al principio. Creo que se escapó y tal vez corrió hacia el bosque para esconderse. Quiero decir, aparte de ti y Derek, Stiles conoce la Reserva mejor que cualquiera de nosotros "Dice lentamente.

"Creo que podrías estar en lo cierto, pero si ese es el caso, entonces ¿dónde está?", Responde.

"No lo sé", Dice abatida, "No puedo encontrar un rastro desde el lugar del accidente, ya que no nos hemos dado cuenta antes, todos los rastros de olor del Jeep fueron arrastrados por la lluvia la otra noche . Solo olí a los cazadores porque estaba dentro del Jeep ".

"Lo que plantea la pregunta de nuevo, ¿dónde está?", Responde.

"¿Y si está herido? ¿Qué pasa si se escapó y está escondido en algún lugar, pero está demasiado herido para regresar? Encontré su teléfono en el Jeep, encajado debajo del asiento, debe haberse quedado atascado allí por el choque ", Dice.

"Es posible que haya encontrado un lugar para esconderse en la Reserva, no lo dejaría pasar, pero tienes razón, si no estuviera lesionado, ya debería haber regresado. Y eso suponiendo que no fue encontrado por los cazadores ". Razona.

Erica suspira en el otro extremo de la línea.

"Lo encontraremos. Puedo salir mañana y buscar en la Reserva desde el sitio del accidente. ¿En qué senal de kilómetro está? ", Pregunta.

"En la señal de kilómetro número 36. Puedo ... quiero decir, ¿te importa? ", Ella resopla y luego dice," Quiero ir. "Termina decididamente.

"Nunca rechazaría la ayuda para algo como esto, me reuniré contigo en el sitio a las 10 y comenzaremos desde allí y gracias por dejarme saber lo que descubriste hoy", dice con sinceridad.

"Bien. Y sí, por supuesto, cualquier cosa por Stiles ", dice Erica fácilmente y calienta el corazón de Stiles tanto como retuerce el cuchillo en sus entrañas.

"Buenas noches, Erica", dice Peter con Erica respondiendo igualmente con amabilidad y la llamada termina.

Peter lleva a Stiles con él a la cama, la tercera noche y lo coloca en su pecho. Stiles intenta no dejar que la culpa lo abrume, decide arreglar esto mañana mientras Peter está fuera y finalmente se queda dormido.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles se despierta cuando Peter lo coloca sobre una almohada mientras el lobo se dirige al baño. Todavía está letárgico por el sueño y se estira y bosteza para ponerse en un estado más alerta. Sabe que no puede quedarse más tiempo aquí; tiene que volver a la realidad y hacerle saber a la gente que está bien para que ya no tengan que preocuparse por él. Ya les ha preocupado innecesariamente durante el tiempo suficiente.

Aunque en realidad no tiene un plan para salir del apartamento sin darse a conocer a Peter. No podía cambiar, Peter sabría que había estado allí si lo hacía y esa es una información que sabe que usaría para desentrañar su secreto. Especialmente considerando el que el Stiles "humano" nunca había puesto un pie en su guarida.

Sigue a Peter desde el dormitorio después de que se vistiera hacia la cocina, la mente de Peter parece estar en otra parte y no presta atención a la bola de pelos chocolate que se tambalea detrás de él a través del apartamento. Es una sensación extraña para Stiles, no ha tenido la oportunidad de caminar mucho por el lugar, prefiriendo que Peter lo mantenga cerca, sujetándolo contra su pecho y llevándolo con él a donde quiera que vaya. Desde su posición, a escasos centímetros del suelo, obtiene una nueva apreciación de cuánto más grande parece todo en comparación con lo pequeño que es en esta forma.

Peter está en la cocina, preparando algo para el desayuno y Stiles no puede concentrarse en tratar de encontrar una salida cuando es superado por el olor a carne cocinada. Gira alrededor de los pies de Peter y maúlla bajito hasta que Peter casi tropieza y se ve obligado a prestarle atención. Es un poco manipulador, pero no puede molestarse por eso. Echará de menos la atención del lobo cuando no la tenga y en un tiempo más corto de lo que quisiera, ya no la tendría en absoluto.

Quiere todo lo que pueda conseguir mientras aún puede tenerlo. Lo hace sentir aún más culpable, pero empuja despiadadamente los sentimientos y decide resolverlo más tarde, o nunca, nunca suena como un buen plan.

Peter maldice por lo bajo, pero se inclina para recogerle, hablando en voz baja mientras lo hace, "Lo siento pequeño, no quise olvidarme de ti, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza desde ayer".

Stiles ronronea, golpeando su cabeza contra el pecho de Peter mientras se establece en lo que se ha convertido en su lugar habitual ahora. " _No te preocupes_ ", dice la acción y Peter parece entender eso muy bien, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra su pecho en su mano grande con su pulgar acariciando su espalda. La cola de Stiles se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el brazo de Peter, devolviéndole el afecto.

En poco tiempo está sentado en la mesa y, en el caso de Stiles, sobre la mesa y comiendo sus respectivos desayunos. Peter le pone a Stiles su medicamento para el dolor en su tazón de agua nuevamente, pero no puede darse el lujo de perder el tiempo debido a los efectos de los medicamentos y lame el agua del tazón cuidadosamente, pegándose a los bordes y tratando de evitar el ojo vigilante de Peter. Puede oler y saborear la forma en que el medicamento se disipa en el agua, extendiéndose desde el punto en el que las gotas entraron y evita lamer una dosis concentrada. Afortunadamente, Peter está demasiado distraído para prestarle atención, así que no se da cuenta de que no se comporta de manera normal, o más bien, de manera normal para un gato normal.

Peter quita los platos y se lleva a Stiles con él al sofá, colocándolo sobre un cojín y agachándose para estar al nivel de Stiles.

"Muy bien pequeño, necesito ir a buscar a un amigo. Solo descansa aquí y trata de no meterte en ningún problema. Volveré pronto ". Dice mientras le acaricia con cuidado, sabiendo donde estaba bien pasar su mano, evitando las heridas que había descubierto previamente en Stiles en la visita al veterinario. No es que no haya sanado ya, pero, una vez más, Peter no lo sabe.

Peter suspira y antes de levantarse de nuevo se inclina y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles tiene que reprimir el estallido de emociones que amenazan con salirse de su voluntad de hierro para no descubrirse. Se queda sentado un poco aturdido y mentalmente tiene que darse una sacudida para salir del aturdimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando consigue salir de su aturdimiento, Peter ya está en la puerta, con los zapatos puestos y las llaves en la mano y con una última mirada a Stiles, se va y cierra la puerta con llave.

Stiles espera, escuchando a Peter bajar las escaleras y salir del edificio, abrir y cerrar la puerta de su coche, el ruido del motor y el sonido del coche conduciendo más y más lejos hasta que no puede escucharlo más. El enfoque desde su perspectiva singular es desorientador, todo, cada sonido alrededor de su rango de audición se acerca a él a la vez y tiene que tomarse unos momentos para filtrarlo todo, para dejar que todo retroceda. Para relajarse, evitar ser abrumado y entrar en sobrecarga sensorial.

Con Peter ahora lejos, tiene que hacer su movimiento. Se ha quedado demasiado tiempo y esta podría ser su única oportunidad para escapar de una manera limpia mientras se va con su secreto intacto.

A una parte de él le duele hacerlo así, simplemente irse sin dejar rastro y ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que Peter pensará al volver a casa y descubrir que se ha ido. No puede darse el lujo de pensar en ello; si lo hace, podría encontrar una razón para quedarse. Y no puede quedarse. Esto no era lo que se suponía que era. Se suponía que debía encontrar un lugar seguro, curarse un poco y luego irse a casa. No se suponía que viera este lado de Peter. Cuidadoso y gentil, suave y abierto, vulnerable.

No puede darse el lujo de pensar en cómo podría sentirse Peter porque parte de eso está pegando demasiado cerca de cómo se siente. Excepto que sabe quién es Peter, sabe con quién ha estado pasando el tiempo, quien sin saberlo se ha estado forjando un lugar dentro de su corazón. Pero Peter no lo hace. No tiene ni idea y no es justo para él, con toda la amabilidad que le ha mostrado en estos pocos días, engañarlo de esta manera. Sobre todo porque está seguro de que como humano no habría sido tratado como lo ha sido. Peter puede estar buscando a un "amigo", pero está bastante seguro de que apenas cuenta como uno en un buen día. Nunca ha sido la persona más fácil con la que tratar y no necesita su sentido del olfato mejorado para saber cuándo la gente o sus amigos se sienten frustrados con él.

"Cállate, Stiles" podría ser su nombre tantas veces como Derek le dice eso. Y el resto de la Manada también, siguiendo el ejemplo del Alfa.

El punto es, que debe escapar ahora y el resto lo tratará - o ignorará para siempre - más tarde.

No le lleva mucho tiempo detectarla, la misma ventana por la que entró, la que conduce a la escalera de incendios, está abierta. No mucho y solo puede asumir que Peter no se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta o que no pensaba que necesitaría cerrarla para mantener a Stiles. La ventana solo está abierta un centímetro, tal vez un centímetro y medio, pero ha logrado pasar por sitios peores y esto debería ser relativamente fácil en comparación.

Probablemente, lo único que será difícil será lidiar con la escayola de su pata trasera.

Se levanta del sofá y sube al alféizar de la ventana, desde allí necesita un poco de maniobra para empujar la ventana hacia arriba con cualquier parte de su cuerpo que puede usar. En el momento en que la ha abierto lo suficiente como para que su cabeza pueda pasar está jadeando. Tiene que tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse antes de salir hacia la escalera de incendios.

Con la parte más dura hecha, camina cojeando por las escaleras, sus movimientos limitados por su pierna trasera. Cuando llega a la escalera, maldice al mundo y su pequeña forma por hacer que todo sea más difícil de lo que tiene derecho a ser. Saltando y aferrándose a cada peldaño, estabilizándose antes de volver a hacerlo, se abre camino hacia el borde de la ventana del primer piso antes de saltar al contenedor de basura y finalmente bajar al pavimento.

Es agotador. Está agotado y apenas acaba de comenzar a abandonar el apartamento de Peter, ni siquiera quiere pensar en la difícil tarea que tiene por delante para cruzar la ciudad y los suburbios donde se encuentra su casa. Realmente podría usar una siesta en un pecho caliente ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, sigue presionándose, tiene que hacerlo, la culpa de lo que su padre y sus amigos están pasando con el hecho de que no haya aparecido es lo que lo impulsa a moverse. Se aleja de los edificios, de extraños que le quieren atrapar y de una de las carreteras que lo llevarán a casa. Va a ser una larga caminata.

Se queda en las sombras, tanto como la amplia luz del día puede proporcionar y camina con sus pequeñas piernas. Han pasado horas ahora. Horas sin nada más que hacer, excepto poner una pata delante de la otra y seguir hacia adelante. Es bien entrada la tarde cuando llega a su vecindario y, finalmente, al patio de su casa. No está el coche patrulla en el camino de entrada y aunque en ese momento es un alivio, aún le hace sentir una punzada en el corazón al pensar en su padre y en lo destrozado que debe estar con su falta.

Se desliza hasta el porche trasero y hacia una maceta de flores de aspecto inocente antes de arrancar la escayola de su pierna. Una vez que está fuera, cambia y saca la llave de debajo de la maceta, la pone específicamente ahí por esta razón, recoge la escayola y se dirige hacia dentro. Al menos no hay vecinos que puedan verle desnudo en el exterior o dentro de la casa antes de que pueda subir las escaleras a su habitación. Su pierna está un poco adolorida, un dolor residual en sus músculos, pero no es suficiente para preocuparlo.

Como producto del secreto y la paranoia, entierra la escayola bajo los contenedores de comida para la basura y luego se retira al baño para darse una ducha muy necesaria. Se siente cubierto de mugre después de la larga caminata y abre el grifo hasta el punto más caliente que puede soportar antes de colocarse debajo del spray. Permanece allí por largos minutos, solo dejando que el agua fluya sobre su piel, convirtiendo el color generalmente pálido en rojo por el calor. Antes de que la temperatura descienda demasiado, limpia la suciedad y, a regañadientes, también el olor de Peter de su cuerpo y lava su pelo.

Cuando finalmente está limpio y se lava los dientes, se viste en su habitación. Perdió su teléfono en el Jeep, lo sabía desde antes de que Erica se lo dijera a Peter y ve que no ha aparecido mágicamente en su habitación gracias a su padre, por lo que decide que tendrá que caminar hasta la casa de Scott para dejarle saber que está bien.

No es que tenga una buena historia sobre dónde ha estado todo este tiempo. Aunque, podía decir lo que Erica le había dicho a Peter, que estaba escondido en la Reserva de los cazadores después del accidente. Desafortunadamente, una lesión realmente ayudaría a la historia y ahora mismo no tiene ninguna. Tendrá que culpar a sus tendencias paranoicas y que pensaba que seguía escuchando a los cazadores en el área donde estaba, lo que le había impedido escapar hasta ahora. Es una excusa pobre, pero se dice a sí mismo que debería funcionar.

Antes de irse, pone de nuevo la llave en el fondo de la maceta y se dirige por la calle hacia la casa de Scott, unas calles más allá. A un tercio del camino, su estómago gruñe ferozmente y desea haber pensado en comer antes de salir de la casa o tener tiempo para una siesta porque qué no daría por una siesta en este momento. Pero no lo hizo y no se dio la vuelta, convencería a Scott de que pida comida para llevar una vez que llegue allí.

No es hasta que está a un poco más de la mitad del camino a la casa de Scott que tiene una sensación de picazón en la parte posterior de su cuello como si estuviera siendo observado. Segundos después, puede escuchar el lento acercamiento de un vehículo grande, probablemente un SUV, pero está demasiado lejos para que un humano normal pueda notarlo razonablemente. Sería demasiado llamativo darse la vuelta y comprobar, pero tiene la sensación de que sabe exactamente quién lo está persiguiendo.

Acelera su ritmo todo lo que puede sin que sea obvio, alargando sus pasos sutilmente. No puede correr, no puede cambiar, todo lo que haría es dejar que quien lo sigue sepa que es algo más que humano. Las palabras de su madre, sus enseñanzas, hacen eco a través de su cabeza " _N_ _adie puede saberlo, nadie puede saberlo_ _nunca_ ". No puede hacer nada, excepto dejar que se acerquen mientras intenta cerrar la distancia entre él y la casa de Scott.

Eran sigilosos, les daría eso. Si no se estuviera enfocando en ellos, no habría escuchado la apertura y el cierre de la puerta del lado del pasajero cuando alguien sale del SUV moviéndose lentamente para seguirlo por la acera. Todavía demasiado lejos para que pueda ser "normalmente" notable.

Las púas del Tazer que le golpean la espalda no las esperaba, pero no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo incluso si lo hubiera hecho, se estremece, le duelen los músculos por la corriente fluyendo a través de él y tiene que dejarse sucumbir a ella, cayendo y golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Tiene el control suficiente de la caída para evitar golpear su cabeza contra el cemento, pero el resto de su cuerpo toma todo el impacto. Nada se rompe, pero su cuerpo definitivamente debe verse magullado y consciente de eso ralentiza su curación de manera efectiva, la preservación de su secreto es de suma importancia.

Solo toma unos momentos para que el SUV acelere hasta donde cayó y la corriente eléctrica no se corta hasta que un cazador está justo a su lado. Stiles le echa un vistazo al hombre, intenta vocalizar un 'qué demonios' antes de ser despiadadamente golpeado en el lado de la cabeza, la parte posterior de su cabeza se golpea con el cemento y su visión cambia de gris a negro rápidamente a medida que pierde la conciencia. _Malditos c_ _azadores._


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando vuelve a la consciencia, está atado a una silla, el cuarto está vacío, tiene suelos y paredes de cemento, una sola puerta hacia dentro o hacia fuera y ninguna ventana que Stiles pueda ver sin poder girarse completamente. Su cabeza palpita al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y la parte posterior de su cuello se siente pegajosa. Sus brazos están atados a los brazos de la silla. Cada tobillo está atado a una pata de la silla también, inmovilizándolo eficientemente.

Tuerce las manos, probando la cuerda. Es áspera en su piel expuesta y se clava con dureza. No hay duda de que tendrá un buen caso de quemadura por fricción de la cuerda más tarde. Lucha para mantener su curación reprimida, recordando que su madre le enseñó a visualizarla como un interruptor en su mente, decididamente apagándola durante el resto de su estadía en ese sitio.

Todavía se siente nervioso por el Tazer y no puede evitar que su mente regrese a la última vez que experimentó una corriente eléctrica causando estragos en sus músculos e iluminando sus nervios. Gerard. Todo vuelve a ese capullo. Era sorprendente que tantas veces como había sido secuestrado convirtiéndose en un hecho regular - no es que la manada tenga conocimiento de esta información, sin embargo - antes de este grupo de cazadores Gerard fuera el último en sorprenderlo. El hombre disfrutó de sus técnicas de tortura y no le importó que fuera "humano" y que realmente no pudiera tomar lo que le gustaba hacerle a los hombres lobo para someterlos.

Todavía tiene pesadillas a veces, años más tarde, sobre las horas que pasó en el sótano de los Argent. Todavía puede escuchar los gritos de Erica y Boyd mezclados con los suyos. Los tres nunca hablaron realmente del tiempo que pasaron allí, supone que no había una razón para hacerlo, todos lo vivieron y todos saben lo que el otro experimentó a manos de Gerard. El hombre no discriminaba después de todo, lo que le hacía a uno felizmente se lo hacía a los otros dos también. Fue solo suerte que llamaron a Gerard para que fuera a hacer de Maestro del Kanima antes de que sacara instrumentos de tortura que hubieran puesto en duda la falta de cicatrices de Stiles después de su encuentro.

Así fue como tuvo que dislocarse los pulgares para quitarse las cadenas y liberarse antes de poder liberar a Erica y Boyd. Habían salido de ese sótano esa noche y simplemente nunca hablaron de ello, por lo que sabe que la Manada ni siquiera sabe qué pasó realmente. Erica y Boyd habían revisado su curación durante algunas semanas después del ataque, pero nunca frente a nadie más. Es posible que su padre y el resto de la Manada creyeran su historia acerca de ser asaltado por un equipo de lacrosse rival. Erica y Boyd se curaron horas después de que escaparon y luego metieron la cola metafórica entre sus piernas y corrieron hacia Derek para pedirle perdón.

Derek ha estado mejor desde entonces, aceptando a todos en la Manada, incluso a Scott después de la traición del idiota. Stiles le hizo pasar un infierno por eso, se enfrentó a él por Derek, le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba bien lo que había hecho. Pasó mucho tiempo, meses, con Stiles trabajando como mediador antes de que pudieran llegar a un acuerdo, para construir la confianza entre ellos antes de que Derek extendiera la oferta de formar parte de la Manada a Scott y que Scott la aceptara sin reservas.

Con Scott llegó Melissa y la manada funcionó realmente bien, finalmente le pidió permiso a Derek para decírselo a su padre. La culpa de mentir estaba a punto de devorarlo y destruir su relación. Derek accedió fácilmente e incluso fue con Stiles, Scott y Melissa para que el Sheriff descubriera el secreto sobrenatural. Cuando Noah se calmó, guardó su arma y recibió la prueba, la aceptó mejor de lo que podría haber anticipado. No estaba emocionado, quería alejar a Stiles de toda participación, pero sabía que no se alejaría voluntariamente y había demostrado que debía estar en la Manada, había estado allí, había ayudado desde el principio y había salvado la mayoría, si no todas sus vidas un par de veces. Stiles era de la Manada Hale, es de la Manada Hale y Noah no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Cuando las mentiras se detuvieron y se abrió la comunicación, bueno, al menos en su mayor parte, pudieron volver a construir su relación y ahora eran más cercanos que nunca.

Bueno, la mayoría de las mentiras se detuvieron, pero ha dejado de sentirse culpable por no haberle dicho a su padre la verdad sobre sí mismo durante tanto tiempo. Que quiera decírselo a Peter más que a su padre en este momento es un pensamiento que no quiere examinar demasiado de cerca. No quiere saber qué significa eso para sí mismo.

No se quedó con sus pensamientos en espiral por mucho tiempo; finalmente, la puerta se abrió para revelar dos cazadores de aspecto voluminoso que no se verían fuera de lugar en una competencia de levantamiento de pesas. Sabe que esto no va a ser bueno. Ha escuchado a cuatro hasta ahora y hasta ahora ha visto a tres, el hombre que lo aturdió no se encuentra actualmente entre los dos enfrente de él y la voz dominante de una mujer se oye desde otra habitación.

No hablan con él, toman posiciones a ambos lados de él, tiene un momento para mirar cautelosamente entre ellos y trata de comenzar a hablar, la palabra "qué" apenas sale de su boca antes de ser golpeado con una impresionante sincronía. El cazador de la izquierda le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y el de la derecha un puñetazo en la tripa, la cabeza de Stiles se giró hacia un lado mientras todo el aire se le escapaba. El dolor irradia desde los puntos de contacto y tiene que jadear para tratar de respirar lo suficiente como para procesar el dolor.

Ni siquiera puede intentar decir una palabra antes de que lo ataquen por segunda vez, golpeando la misma mejilla otra vez y luego un golpe en sus costillas inferiores, su cuello tenso por los efectos secundarios de la fuerza del golpe y la sensación definitiva de hematomas en sus costillas. Apenas pudo recuperar el aliento antes de que golpearan por tercera vez, uno en cada lado.

Lo golpean con una eficiencia despiadada, golpe tras golpe agonizante, solamente dejándole el tiempo suficiente para que tome un pequeño respiro entre medias. El dolor está consumiendo y tomando todo el enfoque de Stiles y tiene que luchar solo para permanecer consciente. Puede probar la sangre en su boca, sentir que gotea de un corte en algún lugar cerca de su ojo, su labio está partido y sabe que sintió más que unas pocas costillas resquebrajarse y ceder ante el ataque. Gritaría su dolor si tuviera aire para hacerlo, pero no puede manejar más que gruñidos de dolor, con la cabeza inclinada hacia su pecho cuando uno de los cazadores no está agarrando su pelo para mantenerlo erguido para otro golpe.

No se da cuenta de la presencia de una nueva persona, se perdió la apertura y el cierre de la puerta, pero de repente se oye una voz sobre los sonidos internos de su sangre corriendo por sus oídos y el frenético latido de su propio corazón.

"Suficiente", dice la voz de la mujer que solo ha escuchado hasta ahora, firme en su orden de ser obedecida sin cuestionarla.

El ataque cesa instantáneamente y toma el precioso tiempo para jadear por aire para sus pulmones privados y ardientes, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para escupir la saliva y la sangre que se había estado acumulando en su boca en el suelo a su lado.

Le duele, todo le duele, sus hombros tensos, las muñecas crudas de la cuerda, las costillas rotas y la cara caliente e hinchada tanto que apenas puede ver por un ojo. Su visión es irregular y la multitud de sus heridas palpita al ritmo de su corazón en su pecho. No registra a los hombres alejándose y la mujer acercándose, perdiendo el poco tiempo en su lucha por manejar el dolor.

Pero está frente a él ahora, agachándose hasta su nivel y levantando su barbilla con una mano firme. Inclina su cabeza y el movimiento hace que la bilis suba por su garganta. Tan hambriento como estaba antes, ahora estaba contento de que no había comido, lo habría vomitado todo en este momento.

Ella chasquea la lengua, si es a él o a otra cosa no está seguro.

"Pobre, si supieras a dónde perteneces no tendríamos que hacerte esto. Este es el precio que pagas por la compañía que mantienes" , dice con una voz engañosamente cálida como si sintiera lástima por él.

Stiles se burlaría, haría un comentario, pero hablar tomaría demasiada energía y no es lo suficientemente estúpido o imprudente como para incitarla a dar otro golpe. Se queda callado en su lugar, ya que por más que la gente pueda quejarse de su boca habladora, realmente sabe cuándo mantenerla cerrada, muchas gracias.

"Soltadle", dice a continuación, retirando su mano y dejando que su cabeza caiga de vuelta a su pecho. Tiene que contener su reacción de sorpresa ante la orden, pero no es como si ahora fuera muy amenazador, por lo que es un punto discutible.

Cuando las cuerdas ya no están, tiene que luchar solo para evitar caerse de la silla, pero con cautela lleva sus manos a su regazo, flexionando los dedos para restablecer la circulación.

"Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde. Pero piensa en esto, tu asociación con la manada te ha llevado a donde estás ahora. ¿Merecen realmente esa lealtad? ¿Mereces ser herido y sangrar por su culpa? ¿Morir por ellos?"

Inmediatamente sabe la respuesta, haría cualquier cosa por su manada y ellos harían lo mismo por él, pero nuevamente se queda en silencio. Ve a los tres salir y escucha un perno de metal deslizándose en su lugar cuando la puerta está cerrada. Tan cuidadosamente como puede manejarlo, se levanta de la silla, se dirige a la esquina más alejada de la habitación y se sienta, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, se pone tan cómodo como puede estar rodeado de cemento y resuelve no moverse nuevamente, ya que era malditamente doloroso hacerlo.

Está tentado a dejarse curar, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo que dirigir mentalmente su curación a una ubicación corporal mientras evitaba otras que no cree que estar a punto de desmayarse sea el momento de intentarlo de nuevo. Si se curara demasiado lo sabrían. En cambio, cierra los ojos y respira todo lo que puede con la restricción de sus costillas rotas.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se instaló en su rincón de la habitación, está bastante seguro de que se desmayó, pero una vez más no sabe cuánto tiempo. Se desploma sobre su lado con las rodillas estiradas, hace frío, el cemento le quita el calor del cuerpo y lo hace temblar. Los escalofríos, como resultado, son dolorosos para su cuerpo maltrecho.

Apenas se las arregló para volver a sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando a la mujer de antes. Observa mientras ella va al centro de la habitación y se sienta a horcajadas sobre la silla a la que estaba atado previamente, mirándole directamente, evaluándolo.

Ella se inclina y hace rodar una botella de agua en su dirección, se detiene junto a su muslo y, aunque se da cuenta de ello, no hace ningún movimiento para tomarla.

"Está sellada y no ha sido manipulada", dice después de observarlo de cerca durante unos minutos.

Él la mira con la precaución que merece, toma cautelosamente la botella y abre la tapa. Bebe lentamente, habiendo experimentado lo que pasaría si se tragara el agua como su boca seca y su garganta dolorida querían que lo hiciera. Después de beberse un tercio del agua, vuelve a enroscar la tapa y la deja a un lado para más tarde. Lo último que quiere hacer es vomitar con la forma en que se sienten sus costillas.

"¿Has pensado en lo que dije?" Pregunta con calma.

"¿Qué quieres?" Contesta con una voz áspera.

"Quiero a la Manada, al Alfa específicamente, pero eso ya lo sabes". Se lo dice fácilmente.

Él zumba un poco, pero no dice nada más. Lo sabía, pero es bueno tener confirmación.

"Lo que son no es natural", dice ahora, como si él le pidiera una explicación, "todo lo que estoy haciendo es restaurar el orden natural de las cosas, asegurándome de que el Alfa no pueda hacer más daño a los humanos, haciendo más abominaciones, más monstruos para llenar el mundo ".

Stiles resopla, no puede evitarlo porque está tan convencida de su causa, que está irradiando su creencia en sus convicciones con tanta fuerza que prácticamente ahoga todos los demás aromas en la habitación.

"¿No estás de acuerdo con lo que he dicho?", Pregunta y siente curiosidad por saber con qué podría estar en desacuerdo.

"No. No lo hago ". Responde secamente.

"Está bien", dice, como si le estuviera dando un pase, "¿qué piensas entonces?"

"Creo que la mayoría de los 'monstruos' del mundo no aúllan en la luna llena".

Ella se ríe, "Te daré eso. Los humanos son lo suficiente peligrosos sin ser sobrenaturales. Pero mi punto sigue en pie, los hombres lobo son peligrosos; tienen una ventaja demasiado grande sobre la mayoría de los humanos en todas las cosas y podrían matar sin miramientos ni misericordia. Sin embargo, existen, nunca debería haber ocurrido, pero mi misión es corregir esa perversión, ese error y restaurar el equilibrio natural en el mundo ".

"¿Así que eres una fanática? Genial. Todavía no voy a comprar lo que estás vendiendo ". Responde con sarcasmo.

"No tiene que ser así. Eres humano. Perteneces con nosotros, no con los lobos a los que no les importará nada lo que te haya pasado", afirma.

"Soy humano, pero nunca han sido los lobos los que me han secuestrado y golpeado. No, eso siempre ha sido algo que otros humanos han hecho ", se burla. "Y no sabes nada de mi manada, lo que hayas visto de otros lobos, de otras manadas, no somos así. Nos preocupamos los unos por los otros, nos preocupamos por esta ciudad y nos protegemos los unos a los otros".

"Puedo ver que estás profundamente metido en tus delirios. Te tienen tan lavado el cerebro que ni siquiera te das cuenta. Pero si les importa, ¿dónde están?" Su tono roza la compasión y Stiles lo odia.

"Vendrán por mí. Y cuando lo hagan, desearas nunca haberme puesto un dedo encima y mucho menos haber puesto un pie en Beacon Hills ". Espeta venenosamente.

"Siento mucho que eso sea lo que tienes que decir. Recuerda esta conversación para más tarde; recuerda que no tiene que ser así entre nosotros. Solo quiero saber dónde están el Alfa y la manada y entonces tendrás la libertad de irte. Solo tienes que decírmelo y todo se detendrá" . Dice, notas de lástima aún en su voz y en su aroma, pero sus latidos no dan señales de mentira, antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la habitación.

"Joder", Maldice en voz baja. No tiene dudas de que la Manada lo encontrará, pero no está esperando la amenaza subyacente que le dejó la cazadora, sabe que los hombres de antes volverán y que las palizas y el dolor se reanudarán. Solo desea que su manada pueda darse prisa por una vez, especialmente porque no puede salir de esto como las veces que lo ha hecho antes.

No, los cazadores habían planeado esto muy bien. La habitación era demasiado segura y se ha dado cuenta de que de los cuatro que identificó no todos están en el edificio al mismo tiempo. Incluso si no tuviera demasiado dolor para cambiar y luchar para salir, lo dejaría expuesto hasta que pudiera rastrear al cuarto cazador y matarlo. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, sabe que tendrá que matarlos, no puede permitirse el optimismo de Scott de que la gente puede cambiar, es más práctico y sabe cuándo neutralizar una amenaza en lugar de permitir que se vaya y vuelva para morderlo en el culo. En esto, él y Peter se parecen.

Y morderlo en el culo lo haría. Los hombres pueden ser musculosos, pero la mujer es peligrosa en sus formas extremistas e inteligente y cuenta una historia que atraería fácilmente a más seguidores y expandiría los esfuerzos de exterminio de los hombres lobo. Así que no, cuando todo esto haya terminado, los cazadores deben morir; bueno, si no lo hacen en el proceso de rescate por parte de la Manada, eso es.

Por ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es sentarse y esperar.


	9. Chapter 9

Ha perdido la noción del tiempo y la realidad se derrumba a su alrededor con un grito de dolor por una patada en las costillas. Los dos hombres no pierden el tiempo, uno lo levanta con un agarre debajo de los brazos, los pies de Stiles apenas debajo de él para apoyarse cuando el otro comienza a golpearlo. El hombre da golpe tras golpe como si no fuera más que un saco de boxeo. Por un momento, al principio, pensó en tratar de arremeter contra su atacante delantero o contra el hombre que lo sostenía, pero el cazador le apretó el brazo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que casi se salió del zócalo y fue suficiente para detener los esfuerzos de represalia de Stiles.

Se abstrae de la naturaleza repetitiva del abuso y se desploma en los cazadores, sin molestarse en tratar de sostener su propio peso. La paliza continúa independientemente y simplemente se aferra a la consciencia lo mejor que puede.

Nuevamente, la paliza solo se detiene cuando la mujer entra y detiene el proceso. La diferencia esta vez es que se deja llevar por la falta de piedad de la gravedad cuando el cazador que lo sostiene lo libera abruptamente. Golpea el cemento con fuerza y debe desmayarse porque solo él y la mujer están cuando puede abrir los ojos. Bueno, su ojo, el otro se había hinchado de la ronda anterior.

Ella está sentada junto a su figura y él ni siquiera sabe si vale la pena intentarlo y sentarse en este punto. Aquí no tiene poder, no siente la necesidad de tratar de preservar su dignidad haciéndose más daño para hacerlo. Tienen diferentes ideologías, la respeta en el sentido de que sabe que ella tiene el poder en esta situación y sabe ser cauteloso en sus tratos con ella, pero sabe que ella cree que está delirando por lo que nunca lo respetará a menos que tenga su forma de pensar.

En cambio, la observa mientras lo mira. Finalmente, ella suspira y levanta una botella delante de su cara - la botella de agua que tenía antes - desenrosca la tapa y la lleva a sus labios, inclinándola lo suficiente para que pueda tomar pequeños sorbos, el exceso corre por el lado de su cara en el incómodo ángulo en el que está.

Se detiene antes de que ella lo haga, manteniendo su boca cerrada porque se siente demasiado mareado por el dolor abrumador para seguir bebiendo. Ella toma la señal física, vuelve a tapar la botella y la deja a un lado.

"¿Quieres que se detenga ahora?" Pregunta.

"Vete a la mierda, señora", Gruñe.

Observa mientras ella baja la cabeza y la sacude. Se levanta y se mueve hacia la puerta, antes de que la cierre detrás de ella, dice, "Hablaremos más tarde".

Stiles entra y sale de la consciencia. Recibe la oscuridad como un alivio temporal de la inmensa cantidad de dolor en el que se encuentra. Realiza pequeñas autoevaluaciones cuando está despierto, nada se siente permanentemente dañado, aunque tiene varias costillas rotas y está bastante seguro de que tiene más moratones que piel pálida. Su cabeza es un poco preocupante, sabe que probablemente tenga al menos una conmoción cerebral leve y que sus ojos estén hinchados y cerrados no está haciendo nada para detener los pensamientos paranoicos de que se está quedando ciego.

Intenta pensar cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí y averiguar cuánto tiempo tiene hasta que la Manada lo encuentre, pero no puede saber el paso del tiempo hasta ahora. Piensa que tendría hambre si no estuviera tan enfermo por el dolor, pero eso tampoco es un buen indicador del tiempo. Lentamente, su mente comienza a girar, demasiados pensamientos para procesarlos a la vez, pero Peter los subyace todos, solo desea que Peter y la Manada, apresuren sus peludos culos ya. _Encuéntrame, Peter,_ _maldición, encuéntrame ya_. Se hunde en la oscuridad más de lo que probablemente debería.

........................................................................................................................

Peter está lívido. Ha estado lívido y probablemente continuará estando malditamente lívido hasta que se encuentre a Stiles. Han pasado cuatro días desde que se encontró con Erica en el lugar del accidente de Stiles y se pasó el día buscándole en la Reserva. Luego, regresa a su apartamento y el gatito que ha estado cuidando se ha ido. No recuerda haber dejado la ventana abierta, pero es el único lugar en el apartamento por donde el gatito pudo haber salido. Así que pasó la noche buscando a un pequeño gatito color chocolate pensando lo peor. Y ni rastro de él. Ni rastro de Stiles antes tampoco.

Oh, captó el olor del gatito, tan entremezclado con el suyo que podría haberlo rastreado por kilómetros, pero luego comenzó a desvanecerse y con la lluvia el olor desapareció en cuestión de media hora, dejándole en una intersección que podría haber conducido a la Reserva, a los suburbios o al otro lado de la ciudad y sin indicación de dónde dirigirse a continuación. Espera que la pequeña cosa haya encontrado un buen hogar, una familia amorosa que lo reciba. Por mucho que le gustara tenerlo cerca, obviamente no era lo que el gatito necesitaba o quería.

No importa cuánto lo quisiera o necesitara _Peter_. No importaba cuán apegado había estado con el pequeño animal en tan poco tiempo. No importaba lo mucho que la pequeña cosa lo estaba ayudando de una manera que el gatito nunca sabría, de una manera que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder nombrar.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento, era pasada la medianoche, estaba empapado hasta los huesos y sentía frío de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Se había dado una ducha caliente para volver a calentarse, se había desplomado en la cama y había tenido un sueño inquieto.

Al día siguiente, él y Erica buscaron de nuevo, pero todavía no pudieron encontrar nada y el rastreo por olor era inútil debido a que llovió dos veces desde el choque de Stiles. No les impidió mirar en cada escondite posible que pudieran encontrar con la esperanza de encontrarle. Y luego hacerlo de nuevo al día siguiente en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un intento infructuoso de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero después de tres días de búsqueda y de irse con nada cada noche, sabían que tenían que cambiar de táctica.

El cuarto día fue que Erica sugirió que comenzaran desde la casa de Stiles, Peter no vio el punto, ya estaba más que frustrado al no encontrar nada, pero no importaba cómo intentara hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella solo tiró de él hasta que estaban subiendo por la ventana de su habitación.

Había una pequeña pista. El olor de Stiles estaba allí y, en realidad, eso debería ser un hecho, pero era fresco, solo tenía unos días en lugar de la semana que la Manada sospechaba que se había ido. No podía entenderlo. Si Stiles había estado en casa, si no había estado con los cazadores durante todo ese tiempo, entonces ¿por qué no decir algo, por qué no llamar a alguien? ¿Y dónde demonios estuvo desde el momento del accidente hasta que volvió a casa? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

"¡No lo sé!" Erica dice ásperamente al final de su diatriba y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado haciendo sus preguntas en voz alta.

Peter solo sacude la cabeza, ella está nerviosa, él está nervioso. Se ponen nerviosos entre sí porque la causa de sus frustraciones no está aquí para saber las respuestas directamente y tienen demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

No espera que ella hable, pero lo hace, tomando asiento en la cama de Stiles mientras él camina por la habitación. "Está bien, vamos a pensar en esto. WWSD ".

"¿W - W - qué?" Pregunta Peter en su confusión.

"¿Qué haría Stiles?", dice Erica con brusquedad. "Se ha salido de la carretera porque los cazadores han chocado contra su Jeep. Se escapa porque realmente no creo que lo atraparan en ese momento ". Lo que le permite a Peter saber que ella cree que lo tienen ahora; hace que le piquen las encías, sus colmillos quieren descender y desgarrar a cualquiera que se atreva a dañar a Stiles.

"Se escapa, lesionado o no y se esconde en la Reserva. Se queda allí, tal vez estaban patrullando en el área y no era seguro que saliera, no es como si la manada hubiera estado revisando, pero al final puede irse y volver a casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tiene su olor en este momento? Tienes mejor nariz que yo ", pregunta Erica.

Peter inhala profundamente por la habitación, "Tres días, tal vez cuatro, pero no diría más de cinco y el olor es demasiado débil para ser menos de tres días".

"De acuerdo, entonces tres o cuatro días y el choque fue tres o cuatro días antes de eso, así que estuvo en el bosque por casi tres días ..." ella se corta y murmura 'Jesús' entre dientes, "es factible y Stiles es lo suficientemente terco como para quedarse quieto y esperar hasta que sienta que es seguro irse. Entonces, si eso es lo que pasó y finalmente llega a casa, aparentemente escapando de los cazadores, ¿entonces qué? "

Peter ha estado mirando alrededor de la habitación y se da cuenta ahora de que la toalla en la parte superior de la ropa tiene el olor de Stiles y al señalarla, dice "Parece que se bañó, pero ¿por qué hacer eso primero y no llamar a alguien?"

"¿Tal vez no pudo? Su teléfono estaba en el Jeep y creo que el Sheriff todavía lo tiene. "Erica razona.

"¿No hay línea fija sin embargo? O, ¿por qué no usar su portátil para tratar de enviar un mensaje a alguien? ", Dice y mueve la mano hacia el portátil en cuestión.

"¿No estaba pensando realmente?" Erica dice encogiéndose de hombros, "Había estado desaparecido durante días en ese momento, sabe que estaríamos preocupados por él", Peter asintió, "¿Entonces, qué hace?"

"Sin teléfono, sin jeep, actuando por instinto", reflexiona Peter, "entonces, ¿quién está más cerca de la casa?"

"¿Scott?" Erica pregunta, "¿crees que se habría dirigido a la casa de Scott?"

"Es una idea". Peter se pasa una mano por el pelo para tratar de controlar sus frustraciones. "Quiero decir, en este punto solo se trata de conjeturas y especulaciones, quién sabe qué demonios estaba haciendo Stiles o dónde estaba, no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que le preguntemos, pero tiene sentido y podría imaginarme a Stiles haciéndolo ", dice.

"Se dirige a la casa de Scott en ese momento, pero obviamente no lo logra. Los cazadores lo han estado buscando y lo sorprenden cuando camina hacia la casa de Scott", concluye Erica inquisitivamente.

"Tiene tanto sentido como cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, todavía no nos acerca a encontrarlo ". Dice frustrado.

"No, pero estamos trabajando en una mejor línea de tiempo al menos. Tuve la sensación de que no lo habían tomado antes, pero la misma sensación me dice que ahora está en problemas ", dice Erica con inquietud.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo. Lo que significa que necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes. ¿Ha tenido la manada algo de suerte en encontrar el escondite de los cazadores? ", Dice.

"No, nada todavía, Boyd me ha mantenido bien informada, pero hasta ahora no han llegado a ningún lado". Erica lo mira y entorna los ojos, "¿Hay algún problema con tu pecho?"

Peter murmura distraídamente, "¿Qué?"

"Sigues frotándote el pecho, ¿qué pasa?" Responde Erica.

Mira hacia abajo, buscando confirmación visual y sí, está haciendo exactamente lo que Erica dice, pero no sabe por qué. Se toma un minuto y se enfoca internamente, aferrándose a la sensación extraña que se ha manifestado como un dolor, no muy diferente a la acidez estomacal, en su pecho causando una reacción física. Es como un vínculo, similar a un vínculo de Manada, pero completamente propio. No puede, por su vida, recordar de dónde viene o cuándo se hizo, pero cuanto más lo piensa, más incómodo se siente. Hay una vaga dirección hacia los sentimientos y una suave sensación de tirón, que a su vez, es similar a los vínculos de Manada y no. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, no completamente.

Los vínculos de Manada, cuando son buenos, fuertes y recíprocos pueden hacer varias cosas. Pueden permitir un control emocional general entre los vínculos, pueden ayudar a localizar un vínculo y, en los extremos, los máximos más altos y los mínimos más bajos, pueden proyectar y recibir sentimientos con tanta fuerza que pueden confundirse con los de uno mismo. Tenía vínculos de manada que crecían antes del fuego. Sus vínculos ahora son finos en su mayor parte y son fácilmente ignorados u olvidados, con la rara excepción de Erica, que se ha fortalecido. Nunca ha tenido un vínculo con Stiles porque los vínculos tienden a no formarse con los humanos.

Aunque si tuviera que adivinarlo ahora, supondría que este nuevo y extraño vínculo lo conecta con Stiles Stilinski. Y no es nada sino ingenioso. Se enfoca más intensamente en él, tratando de descifrar todo lo que puede decirle. No está sorprendido ni disuadido por el hecho de que no es mucho, la clave de los vínculos es su naturaleza recíproca, no obtendrá más de lo que Stiles está dispuesto a dar y viceversa. Y en gran parte sospecha que Stiles desconoce el frágil vínculo que existe entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la dirección, lo que es sorprendente, la sabe, ya que hay algo que le da una sensación generalizada de tirón que quiere guiarlo vagamente hacia la zona industrial de la ciudad. Cuando abre los ojos, se encuentra a Erica mirándolo fijamente.

"¿De vuelta conmigo, Peter?" Pregunta con un poco de diversión.

Asiente con la cabeza, se acerca a la ventana y salta por ella, Erica lo sigue detrás de él y sin preguntar. "Creo que tengo un presentimiento sobre dónde podría estar Stiles".

Erica resopla: "No me importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando podamos traer a Batman a casa".

"Es cierto", dice Peter de acuerdo, se suben a su coche y se dirigen hacia el tirón que siente y le reza a cada deidad en la que puede pensar que Stiles esté al final.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuanto más se acercan, es capaz de identificar mejor dónde está Stiles, asumiendo que es Stiles hasta que reciba la confirmación de lo contrario. Rodeó el edificio una vez, no puede volver a hacerlo sin levantar sospechas por lo que aparca justo en el borde de su rango de audición y olor.

Erica lo ha estado observando atentamente mientras conducía, pero aún no ha dicho una palabra. Todavía lo está mirando mientras él asiente con la cabeza hacia un edificio abandonado más pequeño que está casi a una cuadra de distancia. "¿Qué escuchas?"

Erica cierra los ojos y él le permite tener su tiempo para concentrarse, él está impaciente, pero ya tiene una sensación superficial del edificio y sabe que no puede apresurarse. Por ahora tienen tiempo, incluso si eso lo pone ansioso e incómodo por estar tan cerca y no hacer nada.

"Cuatro latidos de corazón, humanos. Sin embargo, uno es más lento que el resto, ¿está durmiendo? "Erica responde, sus palabras medidas y cuidadosa con su enfoque.

"Concéntrate en el lento, ¿qué es diferente, qué es familiar?", Pregunta Peter. Él ya sabe la respuesta, pero necesita que ella también la sepa.

Observa mientras ella fuerza su audición, tomando respiraciones lentas y uniformes, manteniéndose calmada. "Es lento, pero errático. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ir lento, pero lo está haciendo ", ella abre los ojos, sacude la cabeza y mira a Peter," ¿Tiene sentido? "

Él asiente porque lo hace, pero probablemente ella no está acostumbrada a tener el ritmo particular tan bien memorizado.

Peter ve cuando su comprensión hace clic en su lugar, "Stiles", susurra con un gemido y luego se mueve, rápido, pero no más rápido que Peter, él la agarra del brazo y la retiene de abrir la puerta.

"Para, tienes que detenerte, no podemos apresurarnos", dice rápidamente, pero ella ya se está volviendo hacia él y lo empuja.

"¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no podemos apresurarnos?! _¡_ _Él está allí!_ No deberíamos estar esperand, deberíamos ir a rescatarlo, no estar aquí sin hacer nada. ¡¿Qué demonios, Peter ?! "Le responde con fiereza.

"Escúchame por un minuto, _confía en mí_ ", exclama, "en este momento está bien, pero no sabemos quiénes están ahí o qué trampas han colocado. Necesitamos ser inteligentes. Stiles nos diría que pensáramos antes de ir sin un plan y lo sabes. "

Ella resopla, pero cede, "Si lo hieren antes de que entremos allí, te patearé el culo".

"Por supuesto. Ahora, enfócate otra vez, olor, ¿qué hueles? ", Pregunta tan calmadamente como puede, tratando de recuperarse del borde en el que ha estado durante demasiado tiempo.

Su mandíbula se aprieta, pero se gira a la ventana en su lado y respira profundamente unas cuantas veces. Pasa más tiempo esta vez antes de que conteste y Peter la ve vacilante, debatiendo consigo misma y tomando más inhalaciones del aire exterior. Finalmente, sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde parece llegar a una respuesta. "Hombres, tres aromas distintos, Stiles y una mujer".

"Y ahí radica el problema. Tenemos cuatro cazadores y Stiles y solo tres cazadores están actualmente presentes. Necesitamos al cuarto cazador, al menos para saber quién es, para poder rastrearlo. Porque no voy a entrar allí para hacerles ninguna maldita pregunta para averiguar quién es. Necesitamos una limpieza total en esto ", dice con determinación.

"Bien", dice Erica a regañadientes, "¿así que esperamos? ¿Nos sentamos aquí y esperamos?"

"Por ahora. Si algo cambia con Stiles antes de que vuelva el cuarto cazador, entramos, pero por ahora esperamos ", Responde.

"No me gusta esto", Erica dice petulantemente y se desploma en el asiento de cuero.

"A mí tampoco", Revela Peter.

Se toma un momento para monitorear el edificio antes de sacar su teléfono y marcar a Derek. Afortunadamente, Derek responde solo después del segundo tono.

"Peter", El saludo es brusco.

"Sobrino", responde con frialdad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Sé dónde está Stiles, estoy aparcado en la esquina del 28 en el polígono. Trae a Isaac y Boyd, pero deja a Scott si puedes. Tenemos que esperar a que aparezca el cuarto cazador antes de que podamos entrar ".

Hace un tiempo, Derek no acataría una orden como esta de Peter, pero se ha dado cuenta de que Peter es bueno en esto, en la planificación, en buscar ventajas tácticas, en eliminar amenazas. A Derek no le gusta, no tiene los niveles de optimismo de Scott y piensa que todos pueden cambiar si se les da la oportunidad, pero no disfruta de matar. Lo hará, hará lo que sea necesario para proteger a su manada, pero Peter sabe que se siente culpable por tomar vidas humanas. Por suerte para Derek, Peter no tiene esa culpa, especialmente cuando se trata de alguien que ha dañado o amenaza con dañar a la Manada. Es lo que le hizo una excelente Mano Izquierda para Talia. Y aunque no sea oficial, se le ha permitido repetir su papel de Mano Izquierda para Derek.

"¿Sabes si está bien?" Derek pregunta un poco más suave que antes.

"Todavía no, su latido es fuerte, pero lento, podría estar dormido o inconsciente. No lo sé con seguridad todavía y no puedo arriesgarme a acercarnos hasta que podamos atacar ".

"¿Debo llamar a su padre?"

"¿Quieres lidiar con contener al Sheriff? ¿O peor aún, el procedimiento policial y las negociaciones con los rehenes? ", Pregunta Peter con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Supongo que no van a dejar ese edificio con vida, ¿verdad, Peter?", Pregunta Derek con un suspiro.

"No, se llevaron a Stiles y han sido una amenaza para la Manada durante semanas antes de eso. Esto es lo que hago, Derek, elimino las amenazas y se han hecho enemigos de la Manada Hale y se han llevado a uno de los nuestros. No puedo dejarlos vivir. "Responde con acero en su tono, sin lugar para discusiones, dándole igual que Derek sea el Alfa.

Peter siente la mano de Erica sobre la suya, dándole un breve apretón antes de que retire su mano otra vez. No se inmutó ante el contacto, apenas. Trata de no pensar en lo que sea que Erica cree que sabe.

"Bien. Sabes cómo me siento al respecto, pero no me interpondré en tu camino. Scott va a dar una charla por esto, ¿sabes? Y no sé cómo Noah va a explicar esto, la mitad del departamento está buscando a Stiles ahora ". El tono de Derek está resignado.

"Me ocuparé de eso más tarde y lo ayudaré con una historia de fachada para poner en cualquier informe que sienta que necesita. Pero haré todo eso cuando estén muertos y enterrados y Stiles esté en casa a salvo ".

"Está bien, te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando aparque".

"Deja a Isaac o a Boyd con las llaves para que en caso de que un cazador huya, podamos tenerlas preparadas", dice Peter como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Bien. Nos vemos pronto ". Derek responde y luego la llamada se corta.

Peter exhala y se toma un momento para controlar sus emociones, dejó salir su irritación un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado con Derek y ya puede ver a Erica arqueándole una ceja en su periferia. No quiere hablar de eso. Ha estado ocultando sus emociones para que los malditos cachorros no se enteren y digan o hagan algo estúpido, pero tiene la sensación de que Erica podría estar tratando de descifrar las pistas que le ha dado involuntariamente.

Erica finalmente le da una pequeña sonrisa y cierra los ojos, enfocándose únicamente en Stiles en el edificio. Piensa que es el final, pero entonces dice suavemente "Yo también me preocupo por él". No dice nada en respuesta, ¿qué podía decir? Ha sido atrapado, pero lo negará todo si tiene que hacerlo.

Derek envía un mensaje de texto menos de 20 minutos después, está aparcado y esperando.

El tiempo pasa lentamente. La actividad en el edificio es mínima. Ha podido discernir que Stiles está en el lado este, en el nivel inferior y que los cazadores, todos hombres, se concentran en la esquina norte, utilizando una habitación o habitaciones, en la planta baja. Desde que ha estado escuchando, nadie se ha aventurado a ir dónde está Stiles, lo que es bueno, pero Stiles tampoco se ha movido mucho. Si fuera optimista, diría que está durmiendo. Pero nunca ha sido conocido por su optimismo y solo puede concluir que está desmayado o drogado, inconsciente. Sus colmillos pican en sus encías y sus ojos brillan bajo la delgada piel que los cubre.

"Coche", Dice Erica, su voz un poco ronca por falta de uso horas más tarde.

Peter asiente porque también puede escucharlo, le envía un mensaje de texto a Derek, "Preparaos", y observa, escucha y huele el aire para ver si esta es su cazadora perdida.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles se da cuenta de los disparos, gruñidos, gemidos y el ruido de cuerpos golpeando paredes o suelos. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. La medición del tiempo ha sido difícil de hacer y, finalmente, ha tenido que dejarlo para evitar perder su maldita mente y obsesionarse con la medición. Ha estado hambriento, a pesar de la cantidad de dolor en el que está, durante más tiempo del que puede contar. Pero nadie ha vuelto a su habitación desde la última vez que la cazadora estuvo.

Probablemente era otra de sus tácticas, si las palizas no lo hacían obedecer, tal vez pasar hambre lo haría. Lo único en lo que se han centrado sus pensamientos es en el deseo de que Peter lo encuentre, porque estaba a salvo y lo ayudaría. Y le gusta Peter, probablemente más de lo que debería y definitivamente más de lo que el lobo querría que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, no es que pueda elegir quien se mete en su corazón. Tampoco está seguro de que intentaría detenerlo si pudiera.

Así que en el delirio cargado de dolor y hambre, oró, deseó y esperó con todo lo que tenía que Peter viniera por él. Que lo rescate. Y lo devuelva a la comodidad y seguridad que se ha estado perdiendo durante más tiempo del que quisiera admitir.

Sabe que la Manada está aquí, podía estar luchando por entender lo que está escuchando y tratando de sentarse a través de la bruma y la debilidad del hambre y el dolor que hacen que quiera volver a caer en la inconsciencia dichosa, pero no puede permitirse ese indulto. No cuando está tan cerca de salir de aquí finalmente. Puede escuchar los gruñidos de Derek y Peter, Erica e Isaac burlándose de uno o dos cazadores antes de matarlos, un cuerpo golpeando contra una pared con un ruido sordo. Se oyen disparos, algunos de los cuales está seguro que han alcanzado su objetivo, pero no parece disuadir a la Manada de causar estragos en los cazadores que le retienen.

Escucha todo el tiempo que puede, parece al mismo tiempo interminable y rápido. De repente, la voz de Peter grita un agudo "Erica, nivel inferior, lado este", mientras que Stiles puede escuchar un grito de dolor cortado por un gorgoteo húmedo.

Solo puede imaginarse la escena por los sonidos que se filtran hasta donde está.

El cerrojo se desliza para liberarse de su agarre y la puerta de su habitación se abre, se levanta inestable, mareado y con la visión vacilante, en caso de que necesite pelear con quienquiera que vaya a entrar en la habitación. Se niega a morir cuando la Manada - cuando _Peter_ \- está tan cerca de liberarlo.

Rizos rubios se abren paso hacia su lado y Stiles se aleja de ellos, su cerebro no lo reconoce de inmediato, la cabeza aún le duele y es más que probable que tenga un conmoción cerebral. Perdona por no ser el más fuerte en este momento. Pero la rubia se mueve más lento y mira a Stiles completamente, con las manos en alto, una pose destinada a no parecer amenazadora. Y cuando la habitación deja de dar vueltas y su visión es menos gris, finalmente puede ver que se trata de Erica. Y eso tiene sentido ahora, con Peter diciéndole a dónde ir momentos antes.

Erica se acerca a él lentamente y él cambia de postura, con la intención de acercarse a ella también, pero está mareado, malditamente mareado y casi se cae al suelo. Ella lo agarra rápidamente por la cintura y él se muerde la lengua para evitar gritar de dolor mientras ella comprime las costillas que están más rotas que completas en este momento en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo en posición vertical.

Caer podría haber sido menos doloroso.

"Tranquilo, Batman", dice en voz baja, pero no se da cuenta de que su agarre es lo que está causando que su cara se contraiga de dolor y tiene que esforzarse para suavizar sus rasgos, hacerlos más neutrales, aún mordiéndose la lengua y ahora apretando sus manos en puños para actuar como un contrapunto.

Si supiera como estaba lo haría ir al hospital. Y el hospital es el último lugar donde quiere estar. Podría curar la mayoría de sus lesiones si le dejan un poco de tiempo para sí mismo.

Por ahora murmura un rápido "Estoy bien", y la deja pasar un brazo alrededor de él y pasa el suyo sobre sus hombros para que pueda sacarlo de la habitación. Las escaleras son literalmente un infierno, ya que caminan por ellas agonizantemente lento hasta que regresan a la habitación donde el resto de la manada está esperando. Echa un vistazo rápido a la carnicería absoluta que ha tenido lugar antes de que Derek y Peter luchen por su atención justo en frente de su cara.

"¿Estás bien?", Derek pregunta al mismo tiempo que Peter dice "Estás herido", con un gruñido y un destello de sus ojos azules eléctricos.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien", murmura, pero está jadeando por el esfuerzo que le ha tomado subir las escaleras, independientemente de lo mucho que Erica haya soportado su peso. Todo lo que ha hecho es agravar sus heridas y se siente nuevamente a punto de desmayarse.

No puede decir mucho más, ya que Peter deja atrás a Derek y se pone a su otro lado y luego carece de peso, su visión se torna negra antes de volver a la normalidad - o tan normal como puede ser solo pudiendo ver claramente por un ojo - con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Peter y Peter sosteniéndolo estilo nupcial de todas las cosas.

Iba a protestar al principio, no es una maldita damisela, pero es agradable, el dolor disminuye de repente y está _a salvo_.

Así que tal vez no protestará como pensaba hacer.

En vez de eso, respira el olor a lluvia fresca y pino silvestre de Peter cuando su nariz está casi enterrada en la garganta del lobo, se frota inconscientemente contra ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se detiene, luego se conforma con estar ahí. Ayuda a bloquear los olores abrumadores de la sangre, el wolfsbane y la pólvora con la que está saturada el resto de la habitación.

Cierra su único ojo sano, pero todavía escucha al resto de la Manada. Peter no se ha movido desde que le recogió y no se ha escapado de su atención que Derek parece estar bloqueando su camino.

"Peter", dice Derek y hay una advertencia allí en la forma en que dice el nombre de Peter.

A Peter no le importa o no se ve afectado por eso porque dice bruscamente "Lo llevaré a casa". Al igual que Derek, no espera ser desafiado por nadie más.

"Boyd, Isaac y yo haremos la limpieza, lo prometemos", la voz de Erica se eleva desde algún lugar al lado de Stiles y Peter.

Sabe que se suponía que no debería haber podido oírlo, al ser "humano" y todo eso, así que tiene que reprimir una risita cuando Isaac dice entre dientes "No prometí una mierda". Pero Erica le gruñe de todas formas. Isaac no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para pelear con Erica en esto.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?" Peter le dirige a Erica.

"Por supuesto. Lo limpiaremos como si lo hubieras hecho tú mismo. Ahora, llévalo a casa. "Erica termina con firmeza y Stiles imagina que tiene las manos en las caderas y está desafiándole como él está desafiando a Derek a que le deje pasar.

Peter se va a empezar a mover, puede sentirlo dar un paso, pero luego aparece una mano en su brazo, rozando el cuerpo de Stiles también y Peter gruñe. Es capaz de sentir fácilmente las vibraciones contra su lado desde el pecho del lobo.

"Peter, avísame si necesita ir al hospital". Dice Derek, su tono no deja lugar a discusión, pero luego agrega, un poco más suave, "Me quedaré con los Betas, limpiaré y luego llamaré a Noah. Tienes alrededor de una hora. Envíame un mensaje de texto sobre donde está Stiles antes de eso ".

"Está bien", es todo con lo que Peter responde y luego está siendo llevado fuera del edificio como una doncella rescatada.

Puede que no le importe si Peter siempre actuaba el papel del príncipe apuesto.

Peter lo coloca en el asiento del pasajero de su coche, luego se desliza en el asiento del conductor y el coche se aleja por la calle. La mano de Peter le sostiene la muñeca y sabe que el lobo todavía está tirando de su dolor, de lo contrario no se sentiría demasiado bien. Está esperando que eso cambie de un momento a otro.

"Necesitas ir a un hospital", dice Peter en voz baja _y ahí está_ , piensa Stiles.

"No quiero ir al hospital, estoy bien", Intenta rebatir, pero es un argumento débil y lo sabe, especialmente porque Peter puede sentir que no está bien.

"Te duele mucho Stiles", dice Peter contrarrestándole.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero ir al hospital", dice porque no tiene sentido siquiera intentar mentir.

Peter resopla y suena frustrado, infiernos, puede oler su frustración, pero sigue siendo terco.

"No quiero ir al hospital Peter, estaré bien. Me curaré ", dice en su lugar.

Peter gruñe y vuelve a hablar antes de que Peter pueda decir algo más. "No quiero ir, no quiero que mi padre sepa qué tan herido estoy. No podría soportar preocuparlo de esa manera. Probablemente tenga una conmoción cerebral y algunas costillas rotas, pero me curaré y estaré bien. Y mi padre no necesita saberlo "

Peter gruñe más fuerte, "Es un hombre adulto, Stiles y es tu padre, se va a preocupar a pesar de todo".

"¡Lo sé!" Grita, terminando en un gemido de dolor por la tensión que pone en sus costillas. "Maldita sea Peter, lo sé, está bien. Pero eso no significa que nunca dejaré de intentar protegerlo. Le dolería saber lo mucho que estoy herido y yo solo, no puedo hacerle eso, está bien. No me lo pidas porque no puedo y no lo haré. Y no importa porque tengo diecinueve años y, si me llevas al hospital, rechazaré el tratamiento, me iré y me enfadaré por haberme llevado en primer lugar ".

"Eres un idiota terco", Gruñe y Stiles responde con brusquedad, "Lo sé".

"Bien, pero si no mejoras, voy a llevarte quieras o no y te declararé mentalmente incapacitado para tomar tus propias decisiones médicas. Vamos a ir con Deaton a pedirle analgésicos ". Dice mientras cambia de carril y se dirige al veterinario.

"Bien", dice también y apoya su cabeza contra el vidrio frío de la ventana.

Cierra su ojo sano y debe desmayarse porque lo siguiente que sabe es que Peter abre la puerta y lo lleva a su casa, sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación.

"¿Puedes mantenerte de pie para darte una ducha? ¿O quieres que te prepare un baño? ", Pregunta Peter mientras le coloca en la cama.

Stiles lo mira, parpadeando lentamente y levanta débilmente su mano para que lo ayude a ponerse de pie. Peter tira de su mano con cuidado y luego enrolla su mano libre alrededor de su cadera para mantenerlo firme. Stiles está mareado, hambriento, pero el nivel de dolor es mejor que antes. Que te drenen el dolor le hace eso a una persona. Sabe que la sensación no durará mucho, pero debería permitirle ducharse sin ayuda.

Mueve la mano para agarrar el brazo de Peter, pero permite que el lobo le agarre la cadera y asiente hacia la puerta del baño. Stiles camina y Peter le sigue un paso atrás, caminando por la habitación, mientras Stiles presiona hacia adelante. Está inestable y tembloroso y probablemente hubiera luchado mucho sin la ayuda de Peter, pero Peter no es lo suficientemente malo como para hacérselo notar. En cambio, le ayuda en silencio, sosteniéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se caiga, pero aún así le da un sentido de independencia.

Cuando llegan al baño, se apoya en el mostrador del lavamanos y Peter lo suelta, se da la vuelta y comienza a abrir el agua para la ducha. Pronto la habitación se llena de vapor.

"Está caliente, pero no creo que esté demasiado caliente", dice Peter, hay un leve indicio de incertidumbre en su tono y pregunta "¿Quieres comprobarlo?" antes de agachar la cabeza y mirar lejos.

"Confío en ti", responde en su lugar.

Peter asiente con la cabeza y se sorprende de lo mucho que puede oler la alegría y alivio de Peter ante su declaración. Tanto es así que tiene que esforzarse para mantener su propio olor sin ser afectado y su cara neutral para que no se dé cuenta.

Luego está frente a él y lo levanta con cuidado por las caderas hasta que está sentado en el mostrador. Pasa demasiado rápido y al poco se está arrodillando antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo y apenas retiene el chillido estrangulado de " _qué demonios_ ", aunque definitivamente no se puede decir lo mismo de la explosión de excitación que ahora está en el aire pesado por el vapor.

Peter le quita los zapatos y los calcetines durante su confusión y emociones en conflicto y luego se pone de pie nuevamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Las manos de Peter están de vuelta en sus caderas, calientes y pesadas y es increíble que nunca lo haya notado antes. Es todo en lo que parece poder enfocarse ahora. Peter se acerca más, le levanta de nuevo como si no pesara nada y luego sus pies descalzos tocan los azulejos del suelo del baño. Y las manos de Peter se abren paso a lo largo de la piel de sus lados mientras le levanta la camiseta.

Antes de que la camiseta esté a la altura de sus costillas, su cerebro se pone en marcha y chilla con una voz muy inestable, "¿Peter?"

Peter detiene sus manos, rozando su piel, irradiando calor, pero mira a sus ojos ante la pregunta.

"Shh, estoy ayudándote cariño. ¿A menos que quieras hacerlo por tu cuenta? "La voz de Peter es suave y baja y nada tan pecaminoso había sido dirigido hacia él antes. No está muy seguro de qué hacer. Tampoco está seguro de por qué esto está pasando ahora. Porque Peter nunca lo ha mirado dos veces antes. Y ahora, de repente, está hablando con una voz llena de sugerencias y quitándole la ropa.

Es mucho para procesarlo todo al mismo tiempo y todavía está seguro de que tiene una conmoción cerebral. Así que no es como si estuviera en plena forma para analizar lo que está pasando aquí. Peter podía llamarlo amigo, pero sabe que apenas encajan en la categoría de amistad, por lo que no tiene ni idea de cómo las cosas aparentemente se han intensificado tan rápidamente.

Cede, sin embargo, con un pequeño asentimiento y Peter continúa levantando su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Cuando le quita la ropa, los ojos de Peter se deslizan por su pecho y el lobo gruñe bajo en su garganta. No necesita mirar para ver lo que está viendo, no tiene dudas de que está lleno de moratones oscuros, pero es extraño que Peter se vea tan afectado por ello.

"Debería haberlos matado lentamente", gruñe Peter, con una mano deslizándose con cuidado sobre su piel y dejando la piel de gallina a su paso. Stiles se estremece con el contacto, la mano de Peter caliente contra su piel fría.

"Se acabó, ya están muertos", Dice porque no está seguro de qué más hay que decir, qué más podría decir, que no revelaría sus propios sentimientos.

"Lo están", dice, bajando las manos, desabotonando los vaqueros de Stiles y bajando la cremallera.

Stiles no puede evitar que su ritmo cardíaco aumente incontrolablemente ante la acción. Esto, en ningún caso, le ha pasado alguna vez. Una parte de él pensaba que la universidad lo abriría a oportunidades para desnudarse con otra persona, pero eso aún no había pasado. Podría haberlo hecho antes, en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre había algo que lo contenía y rechazaba cualquier oferta antes de que llegaran más allá de unos pocos besos.

Ahora su corazón se siente como si fuera a salirse de su pecho cuando Peter desliza con cuidado sus pantalones vaqueros de sus caderas hasta que caen en el suelo alrededor de sus pies. Sin embargo, detiene a Peter, con una mano en cada muñeca, antes de que pueda hacer lo mismo con sus calzoncillos.

Es demasiado, demasiado íntimo, no está seguro de lo que significa y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Sabe lo que quiere que signifique, pero no sabe si Peter está en la misma página que él.

"¿Cariño?", Dice mientras mira a los ojos de Stiles, a pesar del hecho de que uno está casi completamente cerrado. Puede ver algo salvaje en la propia mirada de Peter, hablando de algo en lo que apenas puede envolver su mente.

"Yo-" Tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de que pueda continuar, con su voz áspera. "Puedo hacer esa parte".

Peter asiente y no rompe el contacto visual, no viola la orden tácita de " _no mirar_ ", mientras Stiles desliza sus calzoncillos por sus caderas para unirse a sus vaqueros en el suelo. Peter extiende sus manos y Stiles las usa para estabilizarse lo suficiente como para salir de la maraña de ropa y pasar a la ducha. Peter retira la cortina, siempre mirando a la clavícula de Stiles o por encima de ella y le ayuda a meterse en la ducha, cerrando la cortina detrás de él.

Puede escuchar a Peter juntar la ropa y antes de que el lobo salga de la habitación, pronuncia un rápido, pero tranquilo, "¿Te quedas?"

Escucha a Peter congelarse y vacilar antes de que pueda pensar mejor en eso "Es solo por si me caigo o algo así. Todavía estoy un poco mareado y que me quitaras el dolor me ayudó, pero me sentiría mejor, creo, si supiera que estás aquí".

"Por supuesto, estaré aquí si me necesitas, cariño", responde Peter fácilmente.

Stiles escucha un poco más la ropa y luego Peter toma asiento en la tapa del inodoro.

Respira un poco más fácilmente sabiendo que Peter está justo al otro lado de la cortina. Se mete debajo del aerosol y el agua está tan caliente que puede sentir su piel enrojecerse en respuesta, no se había dado cuenta de lo frío que estaba hasta ahora. Se apoya contra la parte delantera de la ducha, con la frente apoyada en su brazo y deja que el agua caiga en cascada por la parte posterior de su cabeza, su cuello y su espalda, calentándolo desde el exterior.

Debe permanecer allí por mucho tiempo porque Peter le pregunta "Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

"Bien", murmura en voz baja, pero se pone un poco más recto. Requiere un poco de esfuerzo, pero es capaz de lavarse el pelo con champú y limpiarse con su gel de baño, con cuidado de no aplicar demasiada presión sobre todo lo que le duele o inclinarse demasiado y arriesgarse a caer sobre su cara. Cuando se enjuaga, cierra el grifo y se gira hacia la cortina de la ducha.

"¿Me puedes dar una toalla?" Pregunta en el silencio de la habitación.

"Claro", responde Peter y luego la cortina se mueve lo suficiente como para pasar la toalla.

Se seca y luego asegura la toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de retirar la cortina. Peter está parado allí, esperándolo y lo ayuda a salir de la ducha. Le entrega su brazo a Stiles, el acto es el eco de un caballero de una época pasada y se mueve a través del espacio agarrando firmemente el bíceps de Peter dejando que lo lleve lentamente a su habitación, agradecido por la ayuda y la falta de comentarios acerca de necesitarla.

Peter lo pone en su cama y se acerca a su cómoda, sacando la ropa de los cajones, como si el lobo conociera la distribución de su dormitorio. Vuelve con unos calzoncillos, un pantalón de pijama de algodón suave y una camiseta de manga larga que es un tamaño demasiado grande, pero que compró específicamente pensando en la comodidad. La pone toda junto a Stiles en la cama, pero parece dudar por un momento.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Pregunta.

Stiles da un ligero movimiento de cabeza, "Creo que puedo manejarlo".

Peter lo mira, como si quisiera discutir, quiere forzar el problema, pero luego decide no hacerlo. "Está bien, vístete. Te haré algo para comer ".

"Está bien", responde y ve a Peter salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta casi por completo y bajando las escaleras. No se mueve hasta que oye a Peter en la cocina, revolviendo en los armarios.

Le toma más tiempo de lo que quisiera, pero se las arregla para ponerse los calzoncillos y los pantalones y deslizarse la camiseta sobre su cabeza. El dolor está regresando, todavía adormecido, pero empeorará a menos que tome medicamentos o Peter le quite más dolor. Se mueve para ponerse cómodo en la cama, agotado por la falta de adrenalina que era un elemento constante mientras estaba cautivo. Se acuesta, su cama suave contra su cuerpo maltrecho después de tanto tiempo con solo hormigón a su alrededor.

Se duerme.


	12. Chapter 12

Está jodido, ha presionado demasiado, está dejando que sus emociones gobiernen sus acciones y corre el riesgo de arruinarlo todo.

No pudo evitarlo, en el momento en que vio lo mal que Stiles estaba herido, fue todo lo que pudo hacer para mantener su control, mantener la compostura y no salir corriendo de esa habitación y llevar a Stiles a su casa. Derek ha tenido sus sospechas, pero ha trabajado duro para evitar que se demuestre lo contrario. No está seguro de lo bien que está funcionando ahora. Está bastante seguro de que su pequeña exhibición solo ha agregado más leña a ese fuego en particular.

Sabe que Derek no lo aprobará. Demonios, no muchos en la Manada lo harán. Scott seguramente se volvería loco si lo supiera. ¿Tal vez Erica podría apoyarlo? Ella se ha estado encariñando con él últimamente, queriendo saber más sobre ser un lobo, queriendo saber los entresijos de la jerarquía de la Manada y especialmente queriendo saber qué tipo de cosas ha hecho o tal vez deba hacer como Mano Izquierda. Ha sido una estudiante sorprendentemente buena. Y le ha demostrado que ella haría lo que sea necesario para proteger a la Manada y quizá incluso más importante, para proteger el secreto de la Manada.

Así que le reveló algunos secretos aquí y allá, le dijo cómo deshacerse de los cuerpos y limpiar las posibles escenas del crimen. No le preguntó por qué quería saberlo. Podía sentir que había pasado algo que no ha compartido con el resto de la manada que la impulsa a saber las cosas que le pregunta. Sean cuales sean sus razones, ha sido bueno tener a alguien más de su lado. Stiles se pone de su parte la mayoría de las veces cuando se trata de cómo lidiar con las amenazas a medida que se presentan y aunque Erica podía no ser tan vocal como Stiles en las reuniones de la Manada, definitivamente daba todo de sí cuando los problemas inevitablemente llegaban porque Derek fue convencido de intentar un enfoque de no violencia por gente como Scott y, a veces, Isaac.

Y si quería hacerlo bien, necesitaba la aprobación de su Alfa. No importa cuánto le moleste que sea su sobrino de todas las personas el que tendría que darla. Y eso ni siquiera toca los aspectos más humanos de lo que necesitaría para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba a su favor. Debido a que lo último que quiere hacer es causar estrés y hacer que Stiles elija, si era honesto consigo mismo, no cree que Stiles lo elija sobre la Manada o sobre su padre y, en realidad, nunca querría que lo hiciera de todos modos. Su lealtad es una de las cosas más atractivas de él.

Pero puede que no importe porque está jodido. Y antes de que pueda idear un plan adecuado, antes de que se recupere y sea un digno pretendiente de los afectos de Stiles, todo podría derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Stiles estaba herido. Con tanto dolor que apenas podía seguir quitándoselo. Y, en resumen, estaba volviéndose loco por ello. Erica sabe, o está en camino de saber, acerca de cómo se siente. Derek sin duda ha confirmado todas sus sospechas. Y le va a decir que no antes de que pueda pedirle cortejar al joven.

Ha estado esperando tanto tiempo. Sabe que quería estar involucrado en la vida de Stiles prácticamente desde que conoció al chico. Inicialmente, todo lo que quería era un Beta fuerte cuando estaba perdido por la locura y actuando por instinto. Sin embargo, podía haber sido una bendición que lo mataran antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo irreparablemente estúpido y aunque le dolía, respeta a Stiles por ver la amenaza que era en ese momento y ayudara a terminar con su vida. No puede imaginarse que fuera fácil para alguien tan joven. Tampoco morir por segunda vez fue un picnic para él.

Pero luego regresó, admitiendo que tuvo que jugar con la mente de Lydia para hacerlo, pero era la única opción para él y no es alguien que no aproveche una oportunidad cuando se le presenta. Todavía le quedaba mucho por hacer. Ha trabajado duro desde entonces, sin embargo, para disculparse, explicar y hacer cualquier cosa que Lydia le pidiera. Lo mismo por Derek. Sabe que nada puede compensar la muerte de Laura y usar la mente de Lydia, pero ha hecho lo que puede y no ha sido más que sincero en sus esfuerzos.

Sin embargo, sabe que no ha sido suficiente, todavía no. Derek le permite actuar como mano izquierda, apenas, pero el resto de la manada todavía lo mira con recelo. Nadie confía plenamente en él. Y Stiles es valorado. Mucho más de lo que jamás será. Stiles es el corazón de la Manada, los mantiene a todos juntos, los cuida sin que la mayoría se dé cuenta de que lo hace. Hace la investigación de todas las cosas con las que entran en contacto y elabora estrategias para manejar un enemigo potencial que Derek escucha la mayor parte del tiempo. Bueno, hasta que Scott interviene con el arco iris que sale de su culo y afirma que todos y todo pueden cambiar si se les da una oportunidad. Pero el punto es que Stiles es parte integral de la Manada y Derek, habiendo aprendido finalmente a ser un buen Alfa, con el potencial de ser un gran Alfa, nunca haría nada para poner en peligro eso. Y él plantea un riesgo a esa cuidadosa dinámica.

Ni siquiera quiere empezar a pensar en la situación con el Sheriff. A los ojos de la ley, es un asesino. Eso solo lo alejaría de Stiles en opinión de Noah, está seguro de ello. Agrega la diferencia de edad y todo lo que ha hecho en su vida y está realmente sorprendido de que Noah no haya puesto una bala entre sus ojos todavía. Noah nunca consentirá que vea a su hijo y Stiles no hará nada que pueda disgustar a su padre, tiene al hombre en alta estima y, por lo tanto, terminarían antes de empezar..

Sin embargo, eso no impide que lo quiera. Sospecha que nada nunca lo hará.

Los lobos pueden no tener almas gemelas, pueden no tener una persona específica que esté destinada a ellos por el destino. Pero si lo hicieran, cree que Stiles sería la suya. No se puede imaginar sentir lo mismo que siente con nadie más. Nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie.

Aunque ahora lo hace. Con Stiles de todas las personas. Con la única persona con la que ha tenido mucho cuidado de mantenerse en perfecto control alrededor. Y no tiene ni idea de lo que Stiles siente, de lo que está pensando. Pareció receptivo, por un momento, cuando se puso de rodillas, pero eso podía ser un producto de la juventud y la inexperiencia y no que lo quisiera realmente. Lo peor de todo es que apenas puede tranquilizarse y sabe que Stiles vio demasiado cuando le miró a los ojos, solo puede esperar que se olvide, dejando que deje una mejor impresión la próxima vez.

Por ahora, hace caldo. En el mejor de los casos, es probable que Stiles no haya comido en al menos cuatro días, probablemente cerca de siete y necesita que coma algo para que pueda tomar un analgésico y descansar y sanar. Hace su camino alrededor de la cocina y es capaz de calentar un poco de caldo de pollo en la estufa mientras extiende la mantequilla en unas tostadas y luego lo coloca todo en una bandeja para Stiles.

Envía el texto requerido a Derek para que su Alfa sepa que Stiles está en casa, sabiendo que su tiempo está llegando a su fin antes de lo que quisiera. Tendrá suficiente tiempo para asegurarse de que coma antes de que el Sheriff llegue a casa. Con eso hecho, lleva la comida a la habitación de Stiles.

Cuando llega allí, tiene que dejar la bandeja y agitar suavemente el hombro de Stiles para despertarlo, ya que el chico se había dormido por el agotamiento. Desearía no tener que hacerlo, simplemente acurrucarse junto a él y tomar su dolor mientras duerme, pero sabe que necesita comer. Le ayuda a sentarse, luego coloca la bandeja en su regazo y se sienta en la cama junto a él, contento de estar en la presencia de su chico durante el tiempo que se le permita.

........................................................................................................................

Stiles ni siquiera recuerda haberse quedado dormido, pero debe haberlo hecho si Peter lo está despertando y, al parecer, también le trae comida. No estaba realmente seguro de que Peter hablara en serio cuando dijo que iba a hacerle algo de comer, realmente pensó que el lobo lo usaría como una excusa para irse antes de que su padre apareciera, no podía creerse que lo había hecho. Su padre no tardará mucho más tiempo en estar en casa. Derek ya tenía que haberlo llamado.

Deja que Peter lo ayude a sentarse para poder colocar la bandeja en su regazo.

"Gracias, Peter", dice en voz baja mientras sopla sobre la cuchara para enfriar el caldo lo suficiente como para tomar un sorbo.

"En cualquier momento, cariño", responde Peter fácilmente.

Le levanta una ceja a Peter, "Sigues llamándome así", dice y toma otro sorbo de caldo.

Peter levanta la cabeza y le mira, "Lo hago. Puedo parar si quieres que lo haga."

Sacude un poco la cabeza, consciente de su conmoción cerebral, "No, no tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente, nunca me has llamado así antes ".

"Supongo que no lo he hecho, no". Es todo lo que dice en respuesta.

Puede decir que no va a obtener nada más de Peter sobre el tema y simplemente lo deja caer, comiendo su caldo y tostadas y bebiendo su Gatorade. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado comer una hamburguesa con queso gigante y patatas fritas rizadas, esto es infinitamente mejor. Es suave para su estómago y, con solo dos tercios del plato terminado, tiene una idea real de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comió. Eventualmente, tiene que parar o arriesgarse a enfermarse.

Peter simplemente murmura y mira por encima lo que aún queda con un poco de aprobación. Luego el lobo le entrega una pastilla y le dice que es uno de los analgésicos de Deaton. Lo acepta y se lo bebe con su bebida.

"Gracias de nuevo, Peter, no tenías que hacer todo esto", dice en el creciente silencio. Peter había dejado la bandeja a un lado y estaba sentado su lado, pero sin decir nada, era un poco desconcertante.

"No ha sido nada cariño", dice Peter y luego dobla un poco las sábanas, "Acuéstate y ponte cómodo, necesitas descansar".

Discutiría, pero su barriga está agradablemente llena y cálida y está tan libre de dolor como puede estarlo ahora, así que hace lo que le dice sin quejarse.

Peter se sienta al lado de su cadera y toma su mano. "Te quitaré el dolor hasta que puedas dormir. Solo descansa, tu padre llegará a casa pronto y estoy seguro de que parte de la manada también vendrá más tarde ".

"No necesito niñeras", dice, porque está seguro de que eso es lo que va a pasar, los lobos iban a ser enviados a vigilar al "frágil humano".

"No, no lo sabes, pero la manada estaba preocupada y querrán estar cerca para ver que estás bien. Es instinto. "Responde con calma en respuesta.

"No soy débil", murmura, su cuerpo y su mente pierden la lucha contra el sueño mientras la suavidad de su cama y los efectos de la comida y que le quitara el dolor lo abrumaban.

"No, cariño, eres todo menos débil", dice Peter.

"Vale ", Dice y se permite relajarse en el colchón.

Antes de que sea capaz de quedarse completamente dormido, se sobresalta ante el sonido de la puerta frontal cerrándose de golpe.

Peter lo tranquiliza rápidamente, "Es solo tu padre. Quédate aquí y descansa, voy a hablar con él ".

Asiente, la medicación empieza a funcionar y se deja sucumbir a los efectos, haciéndolo dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter toma la bandeja y sale de la habitación de Stiles, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se encuentra con el Sheriff al pie de la escalera.

"Sheriff", Saluda.

"Hale. ¿Dónde está mi hijo? "El Sheriff pregunta con firmeza.

"Está arriba, descansando. ¿Podemos hablar un momento antes de que subas?" Pregunta.

El Sheriff parece molesto, como si lo último que quisiera es hablar con él y lo entiende, lo hace, pero en el mismo sentido quiere darle al hombre un momento para calmarse antes de que se apresure allí y despierte a Stiles de nuevo.

"Bien", dice el hombre con evidente renuencia y se aleja de las escaleras, siguiendo a Peter en su lugar a la cocina.

Peter comienza a limpiar los platos, guardando el caldo sobrante en un recipiente y en la nevera, haciendo algo de tiempo antes de que realmente tenga que hablar con el padre de Stiles. Sabe que el hombre no le seguirá el juego por mucho tiempo sin embargo.

Demasiado pronto, Noah pregunta "¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?"

"Está descansando ahora. Estará bien, por lo que vi no debería tener ningún daño duradero ". Dice de manera uniforme, controlando su propio temperamento ante los destellos de imágenes de cuán gravemente magullado y golpeado está Stiles.

Noah resopla "¿Y eres un experto en curación humana?"

"No", dice Peter con calma, "pero antes teníamos humanos en nuestra Manada. Puede que no tenga el conocimiento médico de la señora McCall o incluso de Deaton, pero lo que sé funciona en caso de necesidad ".

"Entonces, ¿qué le pasó?" Noah pregunta con firmeza.

Peter respira, termina de lavar los últimos platos y los coloca en la rejilla de secado antes de volverse hacia Noah.

"Fue golpeado, eso es obvio. Uno de sus ojos está hinchado y cerrado, muy probablemente por un golpe o dos en la cara. Dijo que probablemente tenga una conmoción cerebral y yo probablemente estaría de acuerdo, aunque es probable que sea leve, ya que no parece tener deterioro cognitivo. Tiene moratones y no ha comido en al menos días. Le pedí que comiera un poco de caldo y pan tostado y eso parecía estar bien, además de tomar un analgésico de Deaton. Había estado quitando su dolor antes de eso. A lo sumo, estará dolorido por un tiempo, pero la hinchazón alrededor de su ojo sería lo más preocupante. Si eso se resuelve, entonces debería estar bien, pero si se ve peor de lo que está ahora, yo diría que necesitaría un hospital. "Responde, trabajando para mantener su tono inafectado de la mejor manera posible.

"Jesús", murmura Noah entre dientes, "¿por qué diablos no lo llevaste al hospital?"

"Lo intenté, él se negó", dice.

"¡Es un maldito niño, no puede negarse!", Responde Noah con enfado.

"No, Sheriff, no lo es. Como él, tan amablemente, me recordó tiene diecinueve años y si lo hubiera llevado al hospital, se habría negado a recibir tratamiento y se habría ido. Pensé que era mejor escucharlo y traerlo a casa. Estaba convencido de sus opiniones sobre esto". Responde y mantiene su ira bajo control.

Noah suspira, pasándose la mano por el pelo con evidente frustración, "Maldito niño terco".

"Estoy de acuerdo, Stiles es muy terco cuando quiere serlo".

Noah se sienta en la mesa de la cocina y le hace un gesto a un asiento libre para que lo tome. Peter también se sienta y espera a que el Sheriff vuelva a hablar.

Después de pasar varios minutos, finalmente pregunta "¿Dónde estaba?"

"Solo sé dónde lo encontramos, los cazadores lo mantenían en un edificio abandonado en la parte industrializada de la ciudad".

"¿Y qué hay de los cazadores?", Pregunta Noah, pero Peter puede oler la resignación, como si el hombre ya conociera la respuesta, pero tuviera que preguntar de todos modos.

"Muertos", responde sucintamente.

"¿Me voy a encontrar a 'víctimas de ataques de animales'?" Pregunta Noah, lanzándole una mirada cautelosa a Peter.

"No. No hay nada que puedas encontrar ", dice con frialdad.

"Cristo", dice Noah y sacude la cabeza, "¿Cómo diablos voy a explicar eso? He tenido a la mitad del departamento buscándolo. Tengo que hacer un informe de algún tipo, esta mierda no desaparece mágicamente sin importar las criaturas sobrenaturales involucradas ".

"Stiles fue secuestrado, pero logró escapar cuando los asaltantes bajaron la guardia, Stiles es conocido por ser astuto y creativo y las personas que lo secuestraron no sabían en qué se estaban metiendo. Consiguió llegar a un teléfono. Creo que algunos de los teléfonos públicos todavía funcionan en esa área y pudo llamar a Erica o a mí mismo o a ti para que lo recogiéramos. Se negó a ser tratado en un hospital, ya que es terco y eso también es bien conocido y todo lo que tienes para trabajar es en los vagos recuerdos de los hombres que lo secuestraron, sin caras, ya que todos llevaban máscaras." Peter cuenta su historia de coartada.

"Entonces él podría hacer una declaración y dar una descripción general de sus atacantes, pero eso no responde a la pregunta de dónde están ahora. ¿No volverán? Será un caso abierto ". Noah dice haciendo hincapié en los agujeros en la historia de Peter.

Peter suspira "No es perfecta, lo sé, pero será mayormente satisfactoria en términos del procedimiento policial. Y no es como si fueran a regresar a por él ".

"Tendría que poner patrullas en busca de hombres que ni siquiera existen, Peter. Esto es un desastre. Y por favor, no me recuerdes que has cometido un asesinato, otra vez ". Noah dice con cansancio.

"No es un asesinato, se llevaron a un miembro de la Manada, así que era justicia de la Manada", dice Peter con un poco más de fuerza de lo que quisiera.

"¡La justicia de la Manada no funciona en el sistema de justicia humana!", Dice Noah bruscamente. Pero luego respira hondo y parece calmarse.

"Mira, me alegro de que ya no puedan herir a nadie. Y dudo que hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente si hubiera estado allí, probablemente habría puesto una bala en cada uno de ellos por herir a mi hijo. Pero no hace que sea más fácil de explicar. No vivimos en una sociedad que se rige por la regla del "ojo por ojo" y, por supuesto, no creo en el cien por cien del optimismo de Scott de que todos pueden cambiar, algunas personas son simplemente malvadas, pero necesito encontrar una mejor manera. Podría haberlos arrestado por secuestro, asalto y probablemente intento de asesinato. Podrían haber enfrentado a la justicia humana en su lugar, es todo lo que estoy diciendo ". Noah termina cansado.

"¿Y si lo mataban antes de que tuvieras hombres para someterlos, para arrestarlos?", Pregunta Peter con frialdad.

Noah golpea su puño contra su muslo y dice ásperamente, "¡Maldita sea Peter, lo mismo podría haber ocurrido con la manada en su contra!"

"No lo habría hecho, sabíamos exactamente dónde estaban los cazadores, exactamente dónde estaba Stiles y exactamente qué hacer para ganar y sacarlo de allí", Responde, enfrentándose a la dura mirada de Noah. "Si la policía hubiera entrado, no habría tenido la ventaja de nuestros sentidos para garantizar su seguridad. Independientemente de las habilidades de Parrish, él es una persona y en su mayoría no tiene entrenamiento en su lado sobrenatural. Todos vosotros habríais ido a ciegas. Y si algo te hubiera pasado en tu intento de salvar a Stiles, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que eso le haría ".

Noah deja escapar un suspiro y deja caer su cabeza sobre sus manos sobre la mesa. "Soy todo lo que le queda y él es todo lo que me queda".

"Lo sé", dice Peter en voz baja.

"Está a salvo ahora", y suena como una pregunta, por lo que Peter responde "Sí, está a salvo".

"Bien", dice Noah, se levanta y se acerca a la nevera, la abre y saca dos botellas, apretándolas mientras regresa a su asiento vacío. "Supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte a una cerveza por salvar a mi hijo". Y con eso, le entrega una botella y quita la chapa.

Los labios de Peter se levantan en una pequeña sonrisa, "Sabes que esto no me afecta, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, cállate Hale y tómate la maldita cerveza". Gruñe, pero luego se queda inmóvil y mira a Peter con atención, "y tienes todo mi agradecimiento por cuidarlo".

"No necesitas darme las gracias. Haría cualquier cosa por Stiles ", dice y toma un sorbo, no es hasta que se traga el sorbo que lo que dijo realmente se registra. Noah ya lo está mirando con ojos entrecerrados, no se le había pasado lo que había dicho, en lo más mínimo.

"Creo que", Noah comienza a observar con cuidado, observando de cerca a Peter que pone su cerveza en la mesa, Peter tiene que luchar para mantener su cara en blanco, "Creo que ya lo sabía".

Noah no dice nada más, solo sigue examinando a Peter durante unos largos momentos antes de asentir, aparentemente para sí mismo y recostarse en la silla, tomando un largo trago de su botella.

El momento se rompe unos minutos después cuando el teléfono de Peter vibra en su bolsillo, él usa la distracción para tratar de buscar una distancia mental entre él y Noah, porque honestamente, ese hombre ve demasiado. Y ha sido menos que bueno para mantenerse en control estos últimos días.

Hay un mensaje de texto de Erica, haciéndole saber que la limpieza está terminada y tan pronto como ella y Boyd se duchen y se cambien, vendrán a ver a Stiles.

Peter le transmite la información al Sheriff, que Erica y Boyd llegarán pronto y el Sheriff dice "Sí, esos dos se pegan a él como pegamento cada vez que está herido".

Peter no puede decir que haya notado eso antes. Sabe que Erica ha estado muy preocupada desde que Stiles había desaparecido, pero no puede recordarla, ni a Boyd, haciendo lo que el Sheriff está insinuando.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Pregunta, nada más para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Noah hace un gesto con la mano, un poco desdeñoso, "Que en cualquier momento en que Stiles se hiera remotamente por cualquier motivo u otro, esos dos siempre vienen y se quedan a pasar la noche en la casa hasta que se sienta mejor".

"¿Desde cuándo?" Pregunta.

Noah murmura y parece tomarse un momento para recordar "Creían que estaban siendo furtivos, que no sabía que estaban allí, pero fue antes de que supiera acerca de todo lo sobrenatural. Desde ese juego de lacrosse, donde dañaron a Stiles, eché un vistazo para verlo mucho más tarde en la noche y noté que tenía a una chica y un chico en la cama con él, pero no estaban haciendo nada, curiosamente Erica y Body estaban completamente vestidos y encima de las mantas. Pero todos estaban durmiendo tan profundamente que no tuve el corazón para despertarlos y exigir saber lo que estaba pasando. Ellos vinieron por unas pocas semanas después de eso hasta que Stiles volvió a sentirse mejor. Pensé que Stiles estaba en una relación de tres vías o algo así y que simplemente no estaba listo para decírmelo y como no parecía que pasara nada, no le di mucha importancia a eso ". Se encoge de hombros y toma un trago.

"Después de que todos me informasteis sobre los hombres lobo y Stiles fue herido por esa bruja que todos estabais buscando, Erica y Boyd regresaron. Erica me sorprendió vigilándolos esa vez y solo dijo "Somos Manada" y se acurrucó junto a Stiles y volvió a dormir. Así que lo deje estar. Le he preguntado al respecto desde entonces y me ha dicho que Erica y Boyd están saliendo, pero que no está saliendo con ellos y que es solo una manera de reconfortar de la manada, pero parecía un poco molesto por eso. Como si nunca esperara que aparezcan, pero siempre lo hacen. Supongo que simplemente es lo que es" . Concluye finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.

"Interesante", es todo lo que Peter puede pensar decir. Hay más en la historia, más que Noah, obviamente, no sabe, pero es algo que él tampoco está seguro de saber. El juego de lacrosse fue la noche en que pelearon contra el Kanima, Jackson y finalmente Gerard. Stiles había aparecido con Lydia y el amor de Lydia había convertido a Jackson en un hombre lobo. Gerard fue envenenado por Scott con ceniza de montaña y Scott obligó a Derek a morderlo, lo que hizo que Gerard rechazara la mordida, pero al final el cazador se escapó. Sospecha que Christopher podría saber dónde está su padre, pero no ha podido idear un plan adecuado para hacer que Chris revele la ubicación de Gerard.

Pero solo vio a Stiles en el almacén después de chocar su Jeep contra la pared y entregar a Lydia. Y al día siguiente, Erica y Boyd aparecieron en la antigua casa Hale pidiendo perdón a Derek. Ahora sospecha que pasó mucho más esa noche. La pregunta es, ¿qué va a hacer al respecto?

Noah ha estado observándole mientras él piensa en la nueva información y luego dice "Me dirás lo que sea que encuentras ' interesante' sobre eso". Y no es una pregunta, sino una orden directa, por lo que simplemente asiente con su consentimiento ante la orden.

Noah se pone de pie, la cerveza terminada y va a depositar la botella en el contenedor de reciclaje, Peter sigue su ejemplo, bebiendo lo último.

"Voy a comprobarlo. ¿Vienes? "Ofrece.

Peter dice un rápido "sí" y sigue al Sheriff por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Stiles.

Sabe el momento en que Noah ve la cara de Stiles porque sisea "malditos bastardos" en voz baja. Observa cómo el hombre va al lado de su hijo, le quita el pelo de la frente y revisa cada centímetro visible de él.

"Le daré hielo para ese ojo cuando despierte, debería ayudar con la hinchazón", dice en un susurro silencioso.

Peter solo asiente y trata de no entrometerse.

Noah finalmente se aleja y se dirige escaleras abajo con Peter siguiendo. Peter se sienta en el sofá y Noah en su sillón, no hablan, no hay mucho que decir en este momento que aún no se haya dicho. En cambio, Noah solo inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y mira al techo cerrando los ojos.

Después de unos veinte minutos de estar sentados en silencio, alguien llama a la puerta, Noah inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mira a Peter.

"Son Erica y Boyd". Es todo lo que dice.

El Sheriff asiente y dice con voz normal, "La puerta está abierta, cerradla cuando entréis, niños".

Peter observa cómo Erica y Boyd entran en el salón y saludan rápidamente al Sheriff antes de subir silenciosamente las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Stiles. Escucha mientras Boyd y Erica se acomodan en la cama de Stiles, oye que el chico se agita brevemente antes de que Erica lo esté calmando y le diga que se vuelva a dormir. Finalmente, los tres se asientan y sus latidos y respiración se vuelven lentos con el sueño.

Noah ha estado observándole otra vez, estudiándolo. Podría haberlo encontrado desconcertante antes, pero ahora, solo espera poder soportar cualquier medida contra la que se lo juzgue.

"¿Están dormidos?" Pregunta Noah, rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí", responde en voz baja.

"Bien", Asiente y luego se levanta, "Me voy a la cama". Luego mira a Peter con algo en su mirada antes de decir "¿También te quedarás aquí con la manada?"

Atrapa a Peter con la guardia baja y tiene que respirar para poder responder sin arriesgarse a tropezar con sus palabras. "No, debería irme".

"Está bien", dice Noah con facilidad y se dirige hacia las escaleras, "asegúrate de que la puerta esté cerrada con llave al salir" y con eso el hombre se dirige hacia arriba, confiando en que lo haga.

Peter recorre el nivel inferior y revisa todas las puertas que dan al exterior, así como las ventanas, para asegurarse de que todas estén cerradas y aseguradas antes de que se vaya también, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y saliendo a la noche.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles no se está divirtiendo al día siguiente, oh, es feliz como la mierda de estar finalmente en casa y saber que los cazadores han sido tratados de una vez por todas, pero ahora tiene que atravesar la mierda burocrática que viene con tener un Sheriff por padre que ha puesto a más de la mitad de la fuerza de la estación en buscarle durante días. Así que tiene que hacer una declaración "oficial".

Afortunadamente, aunque parece que es lo último que su padre quiere decirle, lo informa sobre qué decir para su declaración. Al parecer, él y Peter hablaron mientras estaba descansando. No está seguro de qué pensar sobre los dos sentados y conversando, pero como su padre se ve bien, debe haber salido bien. Además, la historia fue idea de Peter por lo que ha podido obtener de su padre y aunque el hombre está claramente molesto por tener que saltarse las reglas y hacer que su propio hijo presente un informe policial falso, sabe que la verdad no es una opción.

La historia, como se la comenta, es algo así: asaltantes al azar lo agarraron después de sacar su Jeep de la carretera y lo retuvieron, pero nunca vio caras ni pudo averiguar por qué se lo llevaron. Por un tiempo fue retenido y la parte de la violencia llegó más tarde. No divulgaron ninguna información, aparte de repetir 'eres un mensaje' y 'te lo has hecho a ti mismo', por eso está convencido de que eso tiene algo que ver con su padre, el Sheriff, no por correr con una Manada de lobos. Los asaltantes pensaron que lo habían golpeado demasiado para intentar escapar y, por lo tanto, bajaron la guardia y pudo encontrar su apertura. Salió y encontró un teléfono público que funcionaba, cuando no pudo comunicarse con su padre, Scott o Melissa, se puso en contacto con Erica. Erica fue, le recogió y le llevó a casa después de negarse a recibir tratamiento en el hospital. Por supuesto, Erica tendrá que entrar y corroborar su historia, lo cual su padre ya le ha asegurado que hará. Luego, con Stiles y Erica en casa, ella llamó a Noah hasta que contestó, se apresuró a ir a su casa y también suspendió la búsqueda.

No está ni cerca de ser perfecta y hay agujeros que podrían abrirse, pero su padre dijo que pondría a Parrish en la "investigación" y la conclusión final será que, después de unas pocas semanas, se han ido, probablemente asustados de ser atrapados, ya que había "escapado".

Stiles está de acuerdo con su padre en que todo es un maldito desastre, pero en este momento es inevitable. Ahora solo se trata de atar todas las cuerdas sueltas para que su padre no tenga otro caso abierto sin solución en sus informes y manche su historial y el de su departamento.

No ha divulgado dónde estaba antes de que los cazadores se lo llevaran realmente y por ahora, parece que nadie está pidiendo esa información. Se sorprende de que su padre no lo haya hecho, de que Peter no lo haya hecho, pero con gusto trabajará bajo cualquier suposición que tengan y lo dejará estar. Será menos lo que tenga que mentir al final.

Sabe que si a su padre le hubieran dado la opción habría enviado a oficiales para arrestar a los cazadores y se les concedería un juicio justo, pero los habría mantenido con vida, la habría mantenido con vida y eso, eso era una cosa demasiado peligrosa a considerar. La imagina manejando su imperio de caza desde los confines de una celda de 8 por 11 metros. Reuniendo a los partidarios de boca en boca, predicando su "verdad" y convenciendo a la gente para que lleve a cabo su causa. Piensa que sería similar a los jefes de la mafia dirigiendo las cosas para sus sindicatos. De cualquier manera, supondría un problema para los hombres lobo, así como para otros cambiaformas en general y para colmo, no es probable que se les meta en la cárcel por eso, siempre existirá la posibilidad de que sean libres. Y si Gerard le ha demostrado algo es que nunca debes juzgar a un cazador por su edad.

Una vez que todo está listo y se ha comido el desayuno, puede terminar su rutina normal de la mañana y también tomar otra ducha. Es mejor que la anterior, es capaz de valerse por sí mismo, lo que es una mejora notable y como Erica y Boyd habían estado quitando su dolor durante la mayor parte de la noche, no se siente tan mal como debería. Sin embargo, sabe que se agotará pronto y se asegura de tomar algunas de las pastillas que Deaton le había dado a Peter. Todo lo que realmente quiere hacer es cambiar y acurrucarse en el pecho de Peter.

Eso, sin embargo, no es una opción actualmente disponible para él.

Y desde que Peter vio el daño en su cuerpo y los lobos han quitado su dolor y han registrado la cantidad de todo lo que realmente tiene en él, no es como que pueda curar gran parte de si mismo usando sus habilidades de cambiaformas. No, en lugar de eso, tiene que suprimir su curación y dejarse curar a la normal lentitud humana.

Bueno, la mayor parte. Nadie sabe realmente que sus costillas están realmente rotas, algunas en más de un lugar que haya podido sentir y analizar, por lo que puede tratar de encontrar un tiempo alejado de todos los demás para poder concentrarse en aislar su curación y dirigirla a sus costillas y cuidar lo peor. Pretender respirar como si tu respiración no estuviera afectada es demasiado doloroso para que pueda lidiar con ello. Tomarse el tiempo necesario para despejar su mente con meditación y centrarse en la curación dirigida no es divertido, sin embargo disfruta de la gratificación instantánea de la curación total en general, pero no puede permitirse ser descuidado en esto, sobrepasarse y dejar pistas para que los lobos demasiado inteligentes encuentren.

Boyd y Erica se quedaron con él durante la noche, como parece su extraño ritual cuando se hiere, pero se fueron después de que el Sheriff le despertó antes de ir a la estación por su declaración. Sabe que Erica será llamada más tarde por su parte. Aunque extraña a Peter. Después de quedarse dormido, aparte de despertarse brevemente cuando Erica y Boyd llegaron en la noche, no ha visto ni hablado con el lobo. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Pero podría estar pensando demasiado en todo, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

Cuando está listo, va con su padre a la estación y Parrish lo lleva a la habitación de interrogatorios para que el oficial pueda tomar su declaración formal. Reitera lo que su padre quiere que diga mientras hace las palabras suyas, está siendo grabado, por lo que sabe que no puede sonar como si estuviera leyendo un guión. Describe a sus secuestradores, sus construcciones y demás, pero lo mantiene al mínimo y mantiene la historia simple. Parrish tiene que llamar a un técnico para tomar fotos de él como evidencia y quiere negarse, pero sabe que realmente no puede. Cuando termina y Parrish tiene toda la información necesaria, su cabeza está latiendo y su ojo hinchado duele más que sus costillas.

Parrish lo libera de vuelta con su padre y su padre recoge algo de comida rápida de camino a casa. Normalmente se quejaría de la comida basura que su padre pronto estará comiendo, pero simplemente no tiene la energía en este momento. Quiere un alivio de su dolor ( _Peter_ ) y un cuerpo cálido junto a el que recostarse ( _Peter_ ) y está dolido y molesto por no tener ninguno.

Comen en silencio y luego su padre le entrega una bolsa de hielo y asiente con la cabeza hacia las escaleras. La toma con agradecimiento y la presiona cautelosamente en su ojo mientras sube las escaleras. Traga otra pastilla para el dolor, se cambia a algo suave y cómodo y se mete en la cama, con la bolsa de hielo apoyada en su ojo sintiendo que la frialdad se filtra en su cerebro.

Su padre aparece antes de que se haya dormido completamente, dice que va a volver a la estación para estar allí para cuando llegue Erica y que volverá tan pronto como pueda. Le devuelve su teléfono, lo conecta al cargador y lo deja en la mesita de noche antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No le toma mucho tiempo quedarse dormido después de eso.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Tarda un día antes de que Stiles esté solo el tiempo suficiente para dedicar el tiempo necesario para que la meditación le permita concentrarse en dirigir su curación. Es algo que sabe que es único en su línea, algo que su madre le dijo que los hacía especiales. Pero en la práctica, es una mierda para hacerlo, especialmente para alguien con TDAH como él.

Uno podría pensar que ser un cambiaformas haría que no tuviera TDAH, pero no funciona así. Los cerebros son difíciles, por decir lo menos, cuando se piensa en términos de la capacidad de curación de un cambiaformas. A lo sumo, puede ralentizar una condición degenerativa, pero no puede curarla, no realmente. No salvó a su madre, eso es seguro, pero es una historia para otro momento. El punto es que tiene TDAH y mientras que su medicación puede ayudar, todavía es difícil para él concentrarse en lo que necesita para hacer lo que necesita hacer.

Tarda más de una hora antes de que pueda centrarse lo suficiente, en línea y en sintonía con su otro lado para poder elegir mentalmente lo que quiere que pase, para tener ese fino control sobre sus habilidades. Tiene que enfocar su atención hacia dentro, imaginando en su mente lo que quiere que pase y luego dar los más pequeños empujones para dirigir la curación. De los doce pares de costillas, no le sorprende que solo dos salieran ilesas, no después de las palizas que recibió. Toma cada costilla individualmente, palpando su piel y músculo con la mano, presionando la ruptura y utilizando ese punto de dolor como punto focal. Curando cada rotura y fractura una por una.

Está sudando, agotado y con tanto dolor que apenas puede soportarlo, pero nunca hizo un sonido. Y ahora puede al menos respirar normalmente de nuevo. Las fracturas pueden curarse, pero el dolor de presionarlas tardará más en desaparecer. Desde que volvió a suprimir su curación, ya no obtiene los beneficios y la reducción del dolor hubiera sido una. Desafortunadamente, ahora también tiene náuseas y no confía en que pueda mantener una pastilla para el dolor y la comida que necesitaría para poder tomar una.

En cambio, se acurrucó en su cama e intentó en vano dormir lo peor de las secuelas.

Duerme o se desmaya, eventualmente, hasta que su padre llega a casa y prepara la cena. Come lo que puede y se alegra de que sea algo tan simple como una sopa de pollo con fideos, su estómago aún no está muy interesado en la idea de la comida. Se queda en el sofá un poco, poniéndose al día con su padre y, en general, disfruta de su presencia hasta que su padre finalmente le dice que se vaya a la cama porque se ve peor que antes y amenaza con que si no muestra signos de mejora, va a ir al hospital al día siguiente.

Justo antes de que pueda volver a quedarse dormido, Erica y Boyd se deslizan en su habitación a través de su ventana y se acurrucan con él en la cama. Erica, con su cabeza descansando ligeramente sobre su pecho, sus suaves rizos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en la parte inferior de la barbilla y Boyd la envolvió desde atrás, su brazo cruzado sobre ella y descansando sobre Stiles. Ambos le quitan el dolor. El sueño entonces viene duro y rápido. Ni siquiera sueña

........................................................................................................................

Al día siguiente, aparece Derek, primera de las visitas "oficiales" de los miembros de la manada. Con Erica y Boyd haciendo lo que quieren, claro. Stiles lo atribuye a su padre que habrá pedido tiempo para que descanse, especialmente después de haber visto las consecuencias del intento de curarse a sí mismo, no es que supiera lo que había pasado.

El lobo amargado apareció en su habitación a través de la ventana, le dio a Stiles una evaluación una vez más y luego dijo bruscamente, "Me alegro de que estés a salvo" en cuanto las palabras fueron pronunciadas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder adecuadamente, Derek estaba haciendo un escape rápido de vuelta por la ventana.

Siguió más tarde a través de mensajes de texto. No es que los textos fueran más que un rápido "cómo estás" o "te estás curando bien" o "si necesitas algo, avísame". Pero supone que es el viejo dicho de "es la intención lo que cuenta" y cuando lo piensa así significa mucho de Derek. Derek definitivamente ha mejorado en ser un Alfa y ponerse en contacto de esta manera con él es otra manera de mostrarlo. Bueno, aparte de la frustración molesta y los 'cállate, Stiles', cada vez que llegaba a ser demasiado pesado, pero adivina que es difícil traducirlo en formato de texto.

........................................................................................................................

La visita de Lydia un día después fue memorable porque, después de asegurarse de que no se estaba muriendo, lo reprendió por haber sido tomado en primer lugar.

"Eres demasiado listo para que te atrapen los cazadores, Stiles", le había dicho con severidad, con las manos en las caderas.

Y eso le enfadó, porque lo era y normalmente puede evitar ser capturado o escapar por sí solo cuando no puede. Si la manada supiera cuántas veces ha tenido que lidiar con situaciones como esta, perderían la razón. No importa que Lydia y Allison sean humanas y tan rompibles como se percibe que él mismo es, ninguno de ellos es visto por todos los demás como el eslabón débil, como el más fácil de tomar y extraer información.

Se alegró de que Lydia no pudiera oler la ira creciente que lo rodeaba porque no podía bloquearla tan efectivamente como normalmente podía.

"Me sorprendieron, Lydia, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?", Le preguntó con frialdad.

La conversación se había relajado desde allí, ella se había calmado un poco ante su ira y solo había mencionado que estaba contenta de que estuviera bien y que no podía hacerle eso a ella, a ellos, a la Manada. Él había contestado que estaba sorprendido de que a todos les importara tanto, pero eso solo parecía haberla hecho enfadar de nuevo, diciendo que era un idiota y luego se fue enfadada.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer con todo eso de todos modos.

........................................................................................................................

Scott vino con Isaac y Allison a visitarle el día después de Lydia, se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para ver una película antes de irse de nuevo con la promesa de volver pronto.

........................................................................................................................

Scott logró alejarse de ellos dos días después y visitarlo solo, jugando con Stiles como solían hacer antes de que todo lo sobrenatural infestara sus vidas. Podía decir que era diferente, sin embargo. Han estado creciendo separados durante años a medida que Scott se acercaba más a Allison e Isaac. Todavía no está seguro de lo que hay entre los tres y lo último que quiere hacer es tratar de usar su sentido del olfato para resolverlo. Scott dice que no están saliendo, que no está saliendo con ninguno de ellos, ya que no se ha vuelto a juntar con Allison desde que se separaron antes de que la Manada Alfa irrumpiera en la ciudad, pero no está convencido.

Aunque tampoco es su vida y no es como si fuera a juzgar a Scott por estar con uno o ambos.

Sin embargo, la visita fue agradable, incluso si ahora podía decir que había una brecha cada vez mayor entre ellos. Simplemente intentó vivir el momento y disfrutar del tiempo que podía pasar con el mejor amigo de su infancia y dejar que el resto del mundo desapareciera.

........................................................................................................................

Sin embargo, tarda casi una semana antes de que Peter regrese, ya que el lobo había sido el que lo había llevado a casa en primer lugar y la visita es breve. Peter se queda el tiempo suficiente para prepararle el almuerzo y para que coman juntos antes de que el lobo se vaya una vez que se había asegurado que se había tomado un analgésico y está relajado en el sofá con un programa o una película.

Desea que se quede más tiempo.

Hubo un momento tan intenso entre ellos cuando Peter lo llevó a su casa por primera vez y le estaba ayudando a limpiarse, le pareció que significaba algo o estaba en camino de significar algo. Pero Peter no mostró ninguna indicación de ello cuando le visitó. El lobo era amable y cariñoso y Stiles cree que es muy diferente al "Peter normal" lo que merece mencionarse, pero no era lo mismo, no parecía lo mismo. En su lugar, se sentía como si hubiera una distancia colocada estratégicamente entre él y Peter que no sabía por qué estaba allí, ¿y siempre había estado allí o era nueva esta distancia? Solo desea que se vaya. Ojalá le hubiera pedido a Peter que se quedara. Deseaba poder haberse acurrucado en el cuerpo del lobo y absorber toda la comodidad y el calor que Peter podía proporcionar.

Pero no lo hizo y ahora no puede porque Peter ya se ha ido.

Ver a Erica y Boyd esa noche parece un premio de consolación que no quiere. En el momento en que lo piensa, se da cuenta de la tontería que es eso. Por la razón que sea que estén allí, lo están cuidando, le quitan el dolor y le dan consuelo con su presencia. Ayuda, realmente lo hace y duerme mejor con ellos. Pero no impide que el corazón desee lo que quiere y quiere a Erica y Boyd a su manera, incluso si no entiende lo que están haciendo, nunca lo ha entendido durante todas las veces que han descubierto que ha sido herido, pero ahora mismo, todo lo que realmente quiere es a Peter.

Ha dejado de intentar fingir que no lo hace.

Pero eso no significa que sea lo suficientemente valiente como para actuar en consecuencia.

........................................................................................................................

Los días intermedios entre las visitas y después de que disminuyen, continúan en su mayoría de la siguiente manera: Se lo toma con calma y descansa la mayoría de las veces. Lo necesita de verdad y por una vez se toma el tiempo para sí mismo y no se queja. Erica y Boyd hacen sus visitas nocturnas y se van otra vez una vez que está despierto y se dirige a desayunar.

No significa que no extrañe a ciertas personas o a una persona en particular, más que a otras.

........................................................................................................................

Su Jeep reaparece en su camino de entrada una semana y media después de la última vez que vio a Peter. Honestamente puede decir que no había pensado en él en absoluto. Siente una punzada de culpa por eso, era de su madre y una de las pocas cosas tangibles que tiene de ella que no hacen que su padre huela a pena. Ha escondido el resto para proteger los sentimientos de su padre.

Intercepta al conductor de la grúa cuando el hombre lo deja caer desde la parte trasera de su grúa.

"Hola, hombre", saluda Stiles mientras baja del porche.

"Hola", responde el hombre.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Pregunta, acercándose a la grúa. La plataforma está inclinada hacia la calzada y el conductor está utilizando el cabrestante automático para bajar el Jeep al suelo.

"Solo hago la entrega, lo conseguí en la ciudad anoche para que pudiera entregarlo esta mañana", afirma el hombre con una amistosa brusquedad.

"Oh, sí", dice Stiles, "¿de dónde viene el jeep?"

"Lo recogieron en una tienda especializada en Los Ángeles", dice.

"Los Ángeles" Murmura por lo bajo, no tiene ni idea de por qué el Jeep habría estado allí.

"¿Eres Stiles?" El conductor le pregunta.

"Sí, ese soy yo", dice y camina alrededor de la grúa, observando el estado del Jeep. La maldita cosa parece completamente nueva, pero reconocería el Jeep de su madre en cualquier lugar y puede decir que no es un reemplazo, sino que ha sido impecablemente restaurado.

"Bien, tengo un formulario para que firmes cuando termine, dice que te lo entregué a ti, me pagaron por hacerlo".

"Está bien", Responde con facilidad y se queda atrás para mirar mientras el hombre trabaja. No toma mucho tiempo, luego las cuatro ruedas del Jeep descansan en el camino de entrada, el hombre está inclinando de vuelta la plataforma de la grúa y luego se mete en la cabina para buscar algunos papeles.

"Firma aquí", señala la línea de la firma con un bolígrafo y la sostiene mientras Stiles firma su nombre.

Después de que firma, el hombre le da una copia de debajo de la hoja en que ha firmado y saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

"Aquí tienes, ten un buen día", dice mientras regresa a su grúa y se va.

Stiles se queda de pie estupefacto, agarrando las llaves del Jeep y solo en su camino de entrada.

Le toma un minuto salir de su trance y, cuando lo hace, se dirige a la puerta lateral del conductor y entra. Coloca la llave en el encendido y la gira, el motor cobra vida con un ronroneo que nunca tuvo antes, ni siquiera cuando recuerda a su madre conduciéndolo.

Se limpia las lágrimas que han comenzado a correr por sus mejillas y respira profundamente.  
Apaga el coche y abre el capó. Sabe lo que encontrará, pero la confirmación le quita el aliento. El motor ha sido completamente reconstruido y se ve todo nuevo y brillante. No hay una pizca de cinta adhesiva en ninguna parte.

Él, entumecido, regresa a la casa y se sienta en el sofá.

Horas más tarde, su padre llega a casa, Stiles no se ha movido un centímetro.

"Hey chico, veo que el Jeep está de vuelta. Ni siquiera sabía que lo habías llevado a la tienda ", dice Noah mientras entra en el salón.

"No lo hice", la voz de Stiles es áspera por la emoción y cuando se pasa una mano por las mejillas, vuelve mojada por las lágrimas.

"¿Chico? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta su padre con preocupación.

"No lo llevé a arreglar", dice Stiles, evadiendo, "ni siquiera pensé en el hecho de que tenía que ser arreglado".

"Alguien obviamente lo pensó. ¿Funciona bien? Se ve realmente bien, creo que está mejor que cuando tu madre lo tenía ". Noah pregunta con suavidad.

"Sí", Stiles resopla un poco, "funciona perfectamente".

Noah murmura y mira a Stiles, considerando, "Me pregunto quién podría haberlo arreglado".

Stiles se encuentra con los ojos de su padre, "Creo que lo sé, simplemente no sé por qué o qué significa".

"Creo que, hijo", dice su padre lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para hablar con cuidado, con suavidad, " encontrarás la respuesta a eso cuando preguntes".

"Sí, papá, tal vez", dice.

Noah suspira cariñosamente, "Ah, infiernos", afirma, tomando asiento junto a él en el sofá, "Ven aquí" y tira de él en un abrazo.

El afecto fácil hace poco para evitar que las lágrimas renovadas se derramen por sus mejillas, pero su padre parece entenderlo, quizá incluso mejor que él en este momento y solo lo abraza.

Sabe lo que quiere que signifique, simplemente no está seguro de que eso es lo que significa.

Ahora extraña a Peter aún más y eso ni siquiera toca lo que Peter hizo por él al arreglar el Jeep.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Derek convocó a una reunión de la Manada dos días después de que se entregó el Jeep, poco más de tres semanas desde que fue rescatado y ahora ha podido descansar y recuperarse. Todos los dolores y molestias persistentes, subproductos de tener que usar la curación "normal", se han ido. El oscuro negro-azul-púrpura que solía decorar la mayoría de su pecho y lados y el lado de su cara se han desvanecido a su palidez habitual.

Boyd y Erica habían continuado vigilándole todas las noches hasta que desaparecieron los últimos moratones. No está seguro de que alguna vez entienda a esos dos.

La reunión va bien, Derek aborda el hecho de que los cazadores que tomaron a Stiles han sido tratados, que no hay problemas en cuanto a la aplicación de la ley y que no ha escuchado hablar de represalias por parte de otros grupos de cazadores por sus desapariciones ( _muertes_ ).

Una vez que las formalidades terminan, Derek deja que sus Betas se despejen de la reunión y pronto se elige una película y Stiles se ofrece a ir a la cocina en busca de palomitas de maíz y aperitivos. En realidad solo quiere unos momentos para hablar con Peter en relativa privacidad y el lobo se retiraba cuando se discutían las películas.

Peter le da a Stiles la caja de palomitas de microondas antes de volver a hacer un plato para él. Stiles emite un rápido 'gracias' pero luego coloca la caja en el mostrador y se gira completamente hacia Peter.

"Gracias", dice Stiles.

Peter lo mira, con una ceja arqueada, "Ya dijiste eso".

Stiles traga, todavía sintiéndose demasiado emocionado con el tema, pero al necesitar expresar su gratitud, toma una respiración antes de hablar "Por el Jeep. Gracias, Peter, por arreglar el Jeep ".

Peter agita una mano en un gesto desdeñoso, volviéndose a su plato, "No sé de qué estás hablando".

No tiene que centrarse en el aumento en el latido del corazón de Peter para registrar la mentira. Sigue adelante como si Peter no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. "El Jeep significa mucho para mí, así que realmente, gracias".

Sabe lo que quiere que signifique la acción, pero el silencio se siente condenatorio, como si todos sus pensamientos y revelaciones ahora sean de un solo lado y ahora no está seguro de haberlo pensado bien. No está seguro de dónde se encuentra en todo esto.  _Quiere_...; está bastante seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de que podría estar enamorándose del lobo, pero todavía tiene que contenerse y parte de él se está muriendo por eso. Incluso si estuvieran juntos, nunca podría ser completamente honesto. Nunca podría ser completamente él mismo. Y cuanto más tiempo permanece allí, con Peter sin decir nada, hace que aumente su ansiedad, lo que le hace sentirse mal e inseguro.

Él balbucea "Yo - no sé cuánto te costó y no sé cómo podré hacerlo cuando regrese a la universidad, pero te devolveré el pago, Peter. Cada euro. Yo solo, um, realmente me alegro de que no haya sido destruido. Y como he dicho, significa mucho para mí. Realmente no tenías que arreglarlo como lo hiciste - no es que no este agradecido. Lo estoy de verdad. Es mucho más de lo que jamás podría haber hecho. Yo solo. Gracias. "Termina débilmente, sintiéndose derrotado y Peter solo lo está mirando, pero no ha dicho nada.

Peter hace un movimiento, Stiles apenas capta la contracción de un músculo en su brazo, pero luego el lobo se detiene. Su cara indescifrable, pero sus ojos le miran fijamente, no hay pistas olfativas de lo que el lobo está sintiendo y simplemente se pierde.

Pensó. Pensó que había momentos. Que significaban algo. Pero...

"Tonterías cariño. No me debes nada. Sé que el Jeep es importante para ti ", dice Peter cálidamente.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

"Gracias de nuevo, Peter", dice, expresando su gratitud con esas palabras todo lo que puede.

"De nada, cariño", dice Peter, recogiendo su plato y pasando la mano por el hombro de Stiles suavemente, antes de salir de la habitación.

Un poco de esperanza llena a Stiles con el gesto, con la sutil marca de aroma. Da un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a su razón secundaria para entrar en la cocina.

........................................................................................................................

Peter tiene que retirarse de la cocina después de ver a Stiles, evita la reunión de la Manada en el área del salón del apartamento y, en cambio, toma la escalera de caracol ascendente para entrar en un estudio que usa más a menudo que Derek.

Por mucho que quiera ver a Stiles y pasar tiempo con el chico se tenía que retirar, crear una distancia muy necesaria entre ellos. Todavía no ha llegado el momento. No ha hecho lo suficiente, no se ha probado a sí mismo.

A veces, se pregunta si alguna vez será el momento adecuado.

A veces quiere correr, gritar, aullar sus deficiencias e inseguridades. Enfurecerse contra la injusticia del mundo. Dejarse caer sin control en espiral en sus sentimientos de auto-odio por todas sus fallas.

Es lo suficientemente consciente para saber lo que hizo mal y cuándo. Y si bien puede que no se disculpe por todos los pecados que ha cometido, no significa que no pueda mejorar, pueda ser mejor. Stiles le hace querer ser mejor, esforzarse más, estar menos amargado y enfadado.

Stiles le hace querer ser suave, ser vulnerable y abierto. Le hace querer ser el tipo de lobo que toma gatitos color chocolate perdidos y los envuelve en amor y afecto por ningún otro propósito más que porque es bueno, agradable y le da una sensación de calidez en su corazón. Quiere compartir eso con Stiles.

No es que alguna vez se fuera a rebajar a dejar que nadie, menos Stiles lo viera así. Tiene una imagen que mantener después de todo.

Todavía extraña a la pequeña criatura que arañó su ventana y cavó un agujero en su corazón. Ha buscado. De vez en cuando durante días ( _semanas_ ), cada vez que no buscaba a Stiles y luego redobló sus esfuerzos cuando Stiles estuvo en casa, a salvo. Todavía no ha captado ni un atisbo de su aroma en el aire.

No es un hombre de fe, no pone mucho interés en las esperanzas y las oraciones, pero sí espera que, si no otra cosa, el gatito haya encontrado un lugar seguro, haya encontrado un hogar. Incluso si no está con él. No importa lo triste que se sienta por eso.

No se aventuró a bajar las escaleras hasta que la película había terminado y la manada se había ido, el rumor del motor del último coche abriéndose camino por la calle y alejándose del apartamento. Hasta que el corazón de Derek era el único que no era el suyo.

Se imagina que su sobrino lo dejará en paz y no se piensa dos veces el tratar de evitarlo activamente. En su lugar, desciende la escalera para limpiar su plato de antes y luego irse a dormir también. Con la intención de volver a su apartamento solo.

Está en la cocina, enjuagando su plato antes de ponerlo en el lavavajillas cuando oye a Derek acercarse. Suspira y espera que sea lo que sea que quiera se termine rápidamente. Pero Derek no continúa yendo hacia él y se deja reflexionar sobre lo que el otro lobo podría estar pensando.

Hay un millón de cosas que podrían estar pasando por la cabeza de su sobrino y realmente, por mucho que se hayan estado llevando bien últimamente, solo con el beneficio y la estabilidad de la manada en mente, no es como si realmente conociera a Derek. O que pudiera adivinar qué es lo que está pensando el lobo. En verdad, no tiene ni idea de lo que podría decir. A veces duele. Nunca lo admitiría, pero lo hace. Solían estar cerca. Más como hermanos que tío y sobrino. Pero eso parece haber pasado hace mucho tiempo y muchas pérdidas trágicas.

Cuando se siente melancólico, a veces desea que puedan volver a ser así. Poder estar tan cerca y tener el vínculo que solían tener. Pero eso fue antes de la muerte de Paige, antes de que Derek encontrara consuelo en los brazos de una cazadora y su familia se convirtiera en cenizas. Antes de que abandonara al último de su manada y luego le arrancara la garganta a su alfa, su sobrina, la hermana de Derek, en represalia provocada por la locura. Sabe que Derek nunca podrá perdonarlo por eso y no tiene derecho a siquiera preguntar. Pero a veces, a pesar de todo eso, el anhelo sigue ahí, el deseo de algo que estaba antes, pero que nunca podrá volver a ser.

"Aún no has preguntado", dice Derek de la nada, sacando a Peter de sus pensamientos.

"¿Preguntado qué?" Dice distraídamente.

Derek resopla. Como si prefiriera morir antes que tener esta conversación.

"Sabes qué, Peter", responde Derek bruscamente.

"Sobrino, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando", dice, se pellizca la nariz de la frustración y se pregunta por qué no se ha ido todavía.

Derek gime quejándose "¿Por qué no has invitado a Stiles a salir?"

Peter se detiene. Sabía que Derek probablemente había descubierto sus afectos por el chico, pero no esperaba que se lo confirmara así.

"¿Disculpa?" Dice. Listo para mentir y negarlo todo.

"No me vengas con eso", resopla Derek. "Puedo, Peter, ver la maldita forma en que lo miras. Lo miras como papá miraba a mamá, "Derek termina suavemente.

"No lo hago", Inmediatamente protesta.

"¡Y una mierda! Lo haces. Porque los veía mientras crecía. Porque quería a alguien así. Quería una relación como la de ellos. Y tienes el mismo aspecto. Lo miras de la misma manera que papá miraba a mamá. Como si pudieras hacer cualquier cosa por él. Como si fueras a quemar el mundo a sus pies si te lo preguntara. Y no importa lo fuerte que sea. Porque ambos sabemos que Stiles es más fuerte que todos nosotros donde realmente cuenta. Lo miras como si fueras a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo y mantenerlo feliz ".

Derek jadea cuando termina. Al igual que en hablar, se esfuerza en lanzarle una mirada penetrante y Peter está demasiado sorprendido y sin palabras, ya que ni siquiera puede recordar un momento desde el incendio en el que Derek haya hablado tanto a la vez.

Ante el continuo silencio de Peter, Derek pregunta "Entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntaste?"

Podría mentir. Podría negarlo. Podría intentar y decir cualquier cantidad de cosas. O podría irse. Podría correr. Pero, ¿qué demonios podría lograr eso?

En su lugar, opta por un poco de verdad "No puedo, aún no es el momento adecuado".

Derek se golpea la frente con una mano, se la arrastra por la cara y luego le mira con incredulidad. "¿En serio? Básicamente lo salvaste y luego hiciste todo lo posible para que remolcaran su Jeep a Los Ángeles para realizar reparaciones extensas, haciendo que ese coche de mierda sea mejor de lo que probablemente haya sido desde que los Stilinski lo poseen, salvo por su primer viaje fuera del lote en 1980. Le escuché agradeciéndote por eso. No sé por qué no le has preguntado ya ".

Peter gruñe en voz baja "Esa 'mierda' de Jeep es importante para él". Observa la creciente confusión de Derek antes de agregar "Como tu Camaro, que solía ser el de Laura. El jeep pertenecía a su madre."

La cara de Derek cae, los hilos de dolor y culpa se elevan en el aire a su alrededor antes de que oculte sus emociones. "No lo sabía".

Peter asiente con la cabeza, hundiendo apenas su cabeza en reconocimiento, pero no dice nada más.

"Sin embargo, te preocupas por él", dice Derek, pareciendo volver a su argumento original, "No veo por qué estás tan indeciso de preguntarle".

Ve que no va a escapar de esta conversación; bueno, no a menos que en realidad corra hacia la puerta y hacia su coche. No cree que Derek lo detenga si lo intentara, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo para siempre. Se resigna y decide que puede ponerse cómodo durante el tiempo que esto dure. Se dirige hacia el lugar donde Derek ha estado apoyándose en la puerta de la cocina y en su lugar se dirige al sofá y se sienta en el extremo más alejado. Esperando que Derek se una a él.

Desafortunadamente, no toma mucho tiempo.

Cuando está sentado, no lo mira, sino que mantiene sus ojos en sus manos. "No he hecho lo suficiente todavía. No me he probado todavía.  _Todavía no es el momento_  ".

Derek le mira, no tiene que mover la cabeza para verlo, puede sentir el calor de la mirada del alfa en él. Estudiándole. Mantiene su cara en blanco, su aroma neutral, su latido constante y uniforme; no quiere regalar más de lo que ya ha hecho.

"No entiendo - ¿por qué-?" Puede percibir la creciente confusión de Derek mientras tartamudea los inicios de las preguntas medio formadas.

Pero sabe cuando hace clic en su mente, Derek da un fuerte suspiro y puede escuchar la forma en que el otro lobo se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento, los sonidos casi silenciosos de los cojines amoldándose y el aire escapando.

"Quieres cortejarle".

No es una pregunta. O si se supone que lo sea, Derek necesita aprender a usar la inflexión adecuada en sus palabras. De cualquier manera, no va a decir nada a eso.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo has preguntado?" Dice, el tono tratando de no regalarle nada a Peter.

Peter se burla, "Porque ya sé tu respuesta".

"No creo que lo hagas", Dice.

Se enfurece, no entiende por qué Derek está siendo cruel en sacar su rechazo.

"¡Estoy roto Derek!" Casi grita, levantándose del sofá en un instante y paseando sin pensar en el espacio no ocupado por los muebles. "No soy bueno para él. No lo merezco. Maté a Laura ", ve que Derek se estremece ante eso y no se siente bien al tener que recordárselo," y me metí con la mente de Lydia para que me resucitara. Lo he intentado y no me importa porque no es lo suficientemente bueno y se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Sé que no lo aprobarías. Tampoco la Manada. Estoy bastante seguro de que Scott intentaría destrozarme incluso por pensarlo y luego está el Sheriff. Como si ese hombre me fuera a dejar entrar a la casa si lo supiera y eso todavía no contempla el que lo más seguro es que me ejecutaría directamente si supiera todos mis crímenes ".

Está jadeando por su perorata, pero Derek solo lo mira con calma con un toque de una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Habría dicho que sí", dice en voz baja. Y Peter está seguro de que no lo había entendido. Pero entonces lo dice de nuevo. Más alto "Peter, si lo hubieras preguntado. Habría dicho que sí ".

Peter se estremece y se queda sin fuerzas, se deja caer en el sofá y ni siquiera recuerda cuándo se había levantado en primer lugar. "¿Qué?", Pregunta sin aliento y más que un poco asustado.

"Mira", Derek comienza y se frota las manos sobre la cara. Peter cree que se está preparando para algo desagradable. "Yo no -" un suspiro, "No sé si alguna vez podré perdonarte por lo de Laura". Se siente como un cuchillo bien merecido en sus entrañas al escuchar ese hecho confirmado.

"Pero - pero creo que puedo entenderla ahora. La posición en la que estabas. La forma en que te habías sentido. "Peter solo le mira fijamente, con la boca abierta y concentrado en sus palabras. "Cuando Boyd y Erica dijeron que se iban. Cuando se fueron esos pocos días. Creo que me sentí más destrozado que cuando los vínculos de la manada se rompieron cuando nuestra familia ... "Derek sacude la cabeza y respira de manera constante antes de exhalar lentamente.

"El punto es que sé que les fallé. Sé que los defraudé. Y aunque no fue intencional, pasó. Si me hubieran atacado entonces, me hubieran desafiado por el derecho a ser alfa, a ser mejores que yo, no los habría detenido. Lo habría merecido. Por lo tanto, es posible que no te perdone por haber matado a Laura, mi hermana, pero puedo entender porque desafiaste a la alfa que te abandonó y ganaste".

Peter se sienta en un silencio aturdido. Reflexionando sobre todo lo que Derek acaba de decir antes de intentar idear una respuesta.

"Honestamente, ni siquiera sé por qué regresaron. Nunca me lo dijeron. Creo que algo pasó, algo que los asustó más que tener que lidiar con que yo fuera un alfa de mierda. Pero nunca han dicho nada ". Dice, pero Peter tiene la sensación de que no está buscando realmente una respuesta de esa afirmación, sino que finalmente tiene a alguien a quien decírselo.

Sin embargo, el cerebro de Peter retoma las palabras de Derek, hace conexiones y encuentra un punto en común: Stiles. Sin embargo, tampoco está más cerca de averiguar qué se supone que significa todo esto, por lo que, en lugar de hacerle un comentario a Derek, deja que el tema acabe.

"En cualquier caso", dice Derek con un gesto despreocupado de su mano después de unos momentos más de silencio entre ellos, "Tienes que conseguirle el primer regalo, mostrar cómo pretendes proporcionarle. No puedes usar el Jeep si quieres hacer esto bien, ya que él no se dio cuenta de tus intenciones cuando lo recibió. Y tienes que pedirle permiso a su padre también. Pero creo que te puede sorprender gratamente. No puedo hacer mucho para convencer al resto de la manada, eso está en ti. Y no creo que Scott lo acepte nunca por completo, pero puede que no se interponga en tu camino una vez que vea lo feliz que es Stiles y lo bien que estáis juntos ".

Derek se aclara un poco la garganta "Y todavía tienes que preguntarme", dice y luego sigue, "Formalmente".

"N-No sé qué decir ", dice Peter, mente confusa y las palabras luchando por salir de su boca.

Derek le da una pequeña sonrisa "Sí, lo sabes, tío Peter".

Peter se aclara la garganta para poder hablar alrededor del nudo que se ha formado allí.

"Alfa Hale", comienza, con voz firme e inquebrantable, manteniendo contacto visual constante con Derek, "Solicito permiso para cortejar al Beta Stiles Stilinski con el objetivo expreso de un apareamiento duradero entre nosotros".

Derek sonríe rápidamente antes de responder con la misma seriedad "Beta Peter Hale, acepto tu solicitud de cortejo", la formalidad terminó con esas palabras, pero cuando Derek continúa, "y que la luna brille a tu favor", ofrece su bendición.

 


	17. Chapter 17

No lo piensa de inmediato, sino que lo hace mientras duerme, pero llega a la conclusión de que la reunión de la manada de ayer fue más rara de lo normal. Erica y Boyd, y mucho más Erica, se acurrucaron junto a él en el sofá mientras todos veían la película, tan abiertamente que incluso Scott pareció notarlo, si las miradas confusas que le enviaba eran una indicación. Incluso Isaac se abstuvo de hacer comentarios sin sentido. Mientras que Scott parecía confundido, Lydia, por otro lado, parecía presumida, como si Erica, Boyd e Isaac estuvieran confirmando algo. ¡Y Derek! Derek incluso lo detuvo antes de irse, hizo un comentario o pregunta, es difícil saberlo con él, sobre si sabe cuán importante es para la manada.

Y él, bueno, realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso o no sabía si debería, así que simplemente lo apartó y dijo algo en la línea de "Sí, Derek", y se fue.

Extraño.

Todos hacían la rutina de "felicidad porque Stiles está en casa" cuando iban a visitarle mientras él se estaba recuperando. No entiende por qué siguen ocurriendo estas cosas. Definitivamente no entiende que era lo que Derek estaba tratando de decirle. Cejas ceñudas, "cállate Stiles" y ser golpeado en superficies duras por molestar al Alfa es a lo que está más que acostumbrado, pero con los pseudo-cumplidos extraños no está seguro de qué diablos hacer.

A pesar de que nunca ha entendido a Erica y Boyd, esto con Isaac, Lydia y Derek es nuevo. Erica y Boyd han estado yendo desde que Gerard los tomó a todos. Fue una noche de mierda para todos, lo que probablemente sea una subestimación masiva y sabe que estaban dispuestos a dejar la manada de Derek en ese momento, pero quedaron atrapados en una trampa Argent. Él fue el desafortunado seleccionado para enviarle el 'mensaje' al Alfa, o Scott, no está del todo seguro de a quién pretendía Gerard enviarle a Stiles como un mensaje desquiciado, pero a pesar de eso, todos fueron sometidos a una mierda bastante terrible en ese sótano. Asumió que se irían más que nunca una vez que estuvieran libres, pero no lo hicieron.

No sabía a dónde iban durante el día, pero pasaron las noches con él hasta que se curó. Lo que fue tan lento como la mierda, ya que ambos sabían exactamente lo que le pasó, así que no era como si pudiera ocultarlo y curarse a sí mismo de todo eso. Y se quedaron. Regresaron a la manada de Derek y no han hablado de irse desde entonces.

A veces ha querido preguntar, pero ha tenido demasiado miedo de perder su compañía, su cariño si lo pone en palabras y les pregunta por qué hacen lo que hacen. Por qué parece que lo protegen y lo cuidan.

Simplemente no tiene sentido para él. No entiende por qué lo hacen. No obtienen nada de eso. Solo le ven débil, "humano" y herido. Pero nunca comentan, nunca le preguntan qué pasó y simplemente se acurrucan con él una y otra vez, le quitan el dolor y le ayudan a dormir.

Hace mucho que abandonó la lucha de tratar de rechazarlos y, más recientemente, dejó de intentar comprenderles. Simplemente deja que sea lo que es. Toma el consuelo que le ofrecen y no pide más cuando dejan de aparecer.

Tal vez por eso era tan extraño que Erica se acurrucara en el sofá con él durante la noche de la manada, nunca lo había hecho antes, no cuando no estaba herido y especialmente no cuando podía haber alguien que no fueran Boyd o su padre. No es como si los otros lobos no lo supieran si usaban sus narices, pero aún así.

Aunque no podía negar que era agradable. Normalmente no es tocado así durante las reuniones de la manada y sí, Erica y Boyd pasarán semanas durmiendo con él cuando esté herido, pero como nunca saben cuántas son en realidad, logró evitar que la manada descubriera que estaba herido al menos el ochenta por ciento de las veces, solo se han  enterado más o menos de seis veces en los últimos años desde lo de Gerard.

Desafortunadamente, se hiere muchas más veces que esas. Ha sido bueno ocultándolo y yéndose a casa sin que ellos lo noten para poder curarse por sí mismo, pero puede admitir que no le importa que lo cuiden. En especial, no le importaba que Peter lo cuidara, incluso si el lobo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al llevar a un gatito callejero a un veterinario cuestionable.

Independientemente de todo, la mente de Stiles es un desastre revuelto. La manada estaba extraña, la reunión fue extraña y su piel se arrastra y se siente muy apretada. Quiere correr, quiere cambiar y alejarse un poco del mundo, pero ahora la Manada le está enviando mensajes de texto más de lo normal y no es como si pudiera desaparecer por unos días sin levantar sus sospechas.

Necesita un escape y necesita ser inteligente al respecto. Y no tiene que pensar en lo que significa cuando quiere correr directamente hacia Peter y acurrucarse con él. Qué desastrosas podrían ser las consecuencias de eso. Porque sabe, en el fondo de su mente, que si aparece de nuevo como un gatito, no es probable que vuelva a escapar.

Sin embargo, eso no le impide querer hacer exactamente eso, a la mierda las consecuencias.

........................................................................................................................

La mente de Peter está en sobrecarga. Sabe lo que quiere hacer, lo que tiene que hacer, pero hay otras cosas, cosas molestas conectadas con ideas a medias y posibles conclusiones extraídas que simplemente no lo dejan tranquilo.

Tiene que  _saber_ _lo_.

Y eso, eso podría ser un problema, porque no está seguro de poder obtener la información de buena gana.

La manipulación siempre ha funcionado para él en el pasado, pero solo la usó realmente contra sus enemigos o las personas que sospechaba que podrían convertirse en enemigos, a pesar de que es un bastardo pecaminoso, nunca ha intentado engañar a la Manada, no antes.

No cuenta su tiempo coqueteando con la locura.

Se está esforzando por ser bueno. Por ser mejor. Quiere serlo.

Así que quiere saberlo, tiene que saberlo, no puede descansar hasta que desenrede el pequeño misterio porque ahora el comportamiento ha sido confirmado por dos fuentes y simplemente no puede dejarlo pasar.

Algo pasó, algo que involucra a Stiles. Algo que se le ha pasado por alto y que necesita saber qué es para poder ver qué se necesita hacer para corregir la situación, si es que puede hacerlo.

Opta por un enfoque directo y envía un texto.

Treinta minutos más tarde, se encuentra con Erica en un parque entre su apartamento y el apartamento de Derek y se sienta con ella en el banco.

El sol ha sido despiadado todo el día, pero el banco está en la sombra y la brisa es fresca contra su piel expuesta, por lo que podría ser peor. Sin embargo, no quería los confines de un edificio, no por lo que esta conversación podría revelar.

Se sientan en silencio por un rato, Peter solo observa la línea de árboles, las hojas y las ramas más pequeñas se balancean con la brisa y puede sentir a Erica mirándolo de lado, pero no quiere ser el primero en hablar, incluso si fue el que le pidió que se encontrara con él.

"Quieres saber algo", dice al fin, en voz baja, pero segura de sí misma.

Él asiente con la cabeza, solo un poco, pero no dice nada. No está completamente seguro de cómo preguntarlo. Le gusta Erica, como compañera de manada, como estudiante y tal vez como una amiga potencial. Hurgar en cosas que no se le ofrecen libremente podría ser contraproducente. No está seguro de querer perderla, perder a uno de sus pocos aliados.

Ella resopla unos minutos más tarde cuando él todavía no ha hablado, "No soy un lector mental, Peter". Ella golpea su hombro contra el de él, "Solo pregunta".

"¿Qué pasó con Gerard?", Dice en voz baja, pero con firmeza, yendo al meollo del asunto en lugar de tratar de dar vueltas alrededor de él.

La oye aspirar profundamente y una pequeña parte de él quiere retroceder, decirle que lo olvide, que no le importa porque a pesar de que ella ha aumentado su control, puede percibir el aumento de sus emociones, la/el rabia-culpa-dolor-pena-desamparo-miedo que la invade antes de que pueda controlarlo. Sin embargo, no puede porque por mucho que le guste Erica, tiene algo que ver con Stiles y no hay mucho que no haría o sacrificaría por él.

Tiene que saberlo.

"Boyd y yo fuimos atrapados por Gerard, pensamos que íbamos a buscar otra manada, pero encontramos Argent en su lugar", su voz es temblorosa y baja, pero Peter puede escucharla. Él se queda callado y la deja hablar.

"Nos metió en su sótano, bueno, en el sótano de Chris y nos conectó a la electricidad para mantenernos débiles. Quería información sobre Derek, sobre la manada, pero no íbamos a hablar. Finalmente, después de intentar sin éxito vencernos, nos dejó allí ".

Hay más, lo sabe y se mantiene paciente.

Ella respira hondo, dejándolo salir lentamente antes de repetir el proceso nuevamente. "Tiró a Stiles por las escaleras y Stiles no sabía que estábamos allí hasta que volvió a encender las luces. Trató de sacarnos, pero no pudimos decirle sobre la electricidad porque estábamos amordazados. Se electrocutó y luego Gerard volvió. Burlándose de él, diciendo que iba a usar a Stiles como un mensaje, que Boyd y yo éramos demasiado leales a nuestro Alfa para traicionarlo".

Peter la mira y ve que está mirando sus manos en su regazo. No se ve incómoda, no exactamente, pero puede imaginar que cualquier recuerdo que esto le traiga no es agradable.

"Stiles se mantuvo en silencio", sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica, "a Gerard no le gustó eso por supuesto y procedió a mostrarle exactamente lo mucho que no lo hizo al golpearlo. Cuando Stiles fue más o menos obediente, Gerard lo encadenó a la pared. Tomó uno de los bastones eléctricos que tenía y lo usó en él. Repetidamente. "Ella sacude la cabeza y su olor es retorcido por el dolor, sin duda por el recuerdo de su tiempo allí. Peter tiene que contener por la fuerza sus reacciones a lo que está oyendo.

"No sé cómo sobrevivió, para ser honesta. El voltaje tenía que estar cerca de ser letal para un humano. Regresaba a Boyd o a mí también, no importaba que ya estuviéramos conectados a una corriente eléctrica. Stiles le gritaba que nos dejara en paz. Entonces gritaba porque Gerard se había vuelto hacia él. Incluso cuando Boyd y yo nos mordimos las náuseas y le rogamos a Gerard que dejara de hacerle daño, que él era humano y no podía soportarlo, el bastardo no se detuvo. Eventualmente, todos gritábamos por una razón u otra mientras Gerard nos golpeaba por todos lados ".

Ella se estremece "Escuché sus costillas chasquear cuando Gerard cambió a un tubo de metal grueso, usándolo como un bate, llevándolo a nuestros estómagos, pechos y lados una y otra vez. Cada vez que se acercaba a nosotros, Stiles se burlaba de él, tratando de molestarlo. No me di cuenta hasta más tarde que estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Gerard. Tratando de mantenernos a salvo o tan seguros como podía. Fue un maldito idiota porque nos curamos, comenzamos a sanar tan pronto como la electricidad se apagó y él no lo hizo, no durante semanas después." Su aroma se vuelve amargo por la impotencia y Peter se muerde la lengua para mantener el gruñido a raya con tanta fuerza que extrae sangre.

"Funcionó, Stiles sabe cómo meterse debajo de la piel de alguien. Gerard se concentró en él durante mucho tiempo, más tiempo que Boyd y yo. Stiles lo mantuvo allí con sus insultos y lanzando indirectas de su familia, incluso cuando estaba tosiendo sangre y su voz estaba ronca por los gritos de dolor". Peter se limpia una lágrima de su ojo y murmura un " _maldito idiota,_ _siempre sacrificándose_ " antes de que continúe.

"Tal como iba, Gerard probablemente lo habría matado por pura frustración. Solo escuché un poco, pero sabía que se había ido debido a algo que ver con el Kanima. 'Es la hora', dijo y luego nos dijo que volvería más tarde. Como si tuviéramos alguna opción en quedarnos. Stiles estaba callado entonces. Y su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración eran demasiado lentos. Me asusté y pensé que se había desmayado, pensé que estaba demasiado herido, pero cuando fui a gritarle para que se despertara, para que volviera a levantarse, ya que había perdido el equilibrio bajo el asalto de Gerard y no lo había recuperado todavía, todo su peso colgando de sus hombros y brazos encerrados en las cadenas, él solo me hizo callar. Maldita sea, me dijo que me callara y que le dijera cuándo estaba vacía la casa."

Ella niega con la cabeza un poco, como si todavía no pudiera creer que Stiles actuó de la manera en que lo hizo. "Me puse de pie y escuché, también Boyd y nos aseguramos de que la casa estuviera vacía antes de responder. No es como si supiéramos entonces por qué necesitaba saberlo. Tan pronto como se lo dijimos, sin embargo, lo oí, el pop y el pequeño gruñido de dolor y luego otra vez por segunda vez. No fue hasta que se dejó caer al suelo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, se dislocó sus putos pulgares para deslizarse las cadenas. Los había vuelto a colocar en su lugar antes de apagar la electricidad y liberarnos de las nuestras".

Erica se vuelve para mirar completamente a Peter ahora y Peter se vuelve en respuesta. "Él nos salvó. Antes era horrible con él, incluso lo hería y no es como si Boyd o yo fuéramos amigables con él antes o después de la mordida. Pero él nos salvó. Se aseguró de liberarnos, sacarnos de ese sótano y de esa casa y tomó prestado un vehículo utilitario deportivo Argent para alejarnos de allí, para dejarnos en un lugar seguro antes de ir a buscar su Jeep y regresar a casa. Nunca pidió nada. Nunca exigió nada. Simplemente dijo que no podía quedarse con nosotros porque tenía que ayudar a la Manada. Y supe, Boyd también lo supo, que cualquier manada que tuviera a Stiles en ella, era donde queríamos estar. Le debíamos eso, por su amabilidad, por su lealtad. Así que fuimos a su casa, esperamos que regresara después de ayudar a Lydia, nos metimos en su habitación y en su cama e hicimos lo único que pudimos, quitamos su dolor. Lo consolamos. Nos salvó y no pudimos salvarlo, pero podíamos ayudar, podíamos estar allí. Podíamos asegurarnos de que no estuviera solo. Porque lo estaba. Le oímos mentirle a su padre y luego minimizar el daño causado en él ante Lydia y su padre, fingiendo que no estaba tan herido como estaba ".

Peter no puede evitar el pequeño gruñido que sale porque él también se lo había perdido. Solo había visto la cara de Stiles esa noche y brevemente. Demasiado preocupado por la amenaza del Kamina y Gerard para siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Y debería haberlo hecho. Debería haber prestado más atención. Debería haberlo notado y se está regañando por no verlo, por no hacer más.

Erica le da una sonrisa triste, "No lo sabías, nadie lo hizo, solo Boyd y yo y no es como si él hubiera hablado de eso, no como lo hicimos nosotros. Le mintió a su padre y ni siquiera capté un tartamudeo en su corazón, eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado para que fuera una verdad suficiente. Por lo tanto, es posible que no estemos allí cuando se hiera y que no podamos salvarlo, pero nos quedamos con él hasta que está mejor porque podemos hacer eso por él y no es como si él no nos haya salvado a todos más de un par de veces por su cuenta."

"Tienes razón, ya ha salvado a todos al menos dos veces. Hace eso ", dice Peter con un movimiento de cabeza," la mayoría de las veces en detrimento de su propia salud ".

"Sí", dice Erica, "él es así y no te escucha cuando intentas detenerlo".

"No, ciertamente no lo hace".

Después de eso, permanecen en silencio durante un rato, solo observan cómo el sol se desvanece en el horizonte y piensan en las cosas. Al menos para Peter, el misterio de por qué Erica y Boyd se quedan con Stiles está resuelto. No está seguro de si le mencionará algo a Derek al respecto, imagina que lo único que saldría de eso sería que Derek tuviera otra cosa con la que sentirse culpable. Tampoco está seguro de qué decirle al sheriff, si es que le dice algo. Noah dejó en claro que sabía que Peter pensaba que algo estaba pasando. Pero no está seguro de si esta es realmente su historia para contar. Todavía está sorprendido de que Erica incluso le haya dicho esto. No esperaba que ella se abriera como lo hizo.

Finalmente, Erica se pone de pie, luego se inclina un poco y le da un rápido abrazo a Peter, soltándolo y enderezándose nuevamente antes de que realmente tenga la oportunidad de responder y se aleja, despidiéndose con la mano por encima del hombro.

Se queda allí por un tiempo antes de regresar a su apartamento y tratar de averiguar cómo iba a acercarse al Sheriff y hacer que sus intenciones de cortejar a su hijo, cortejar a Stiles, fueran conocidas.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Peter siempre tiene un plan y un plan de respaldo y luego más planes si los dos primeros fracasan. Sabe lo que quiere obtener para Stiles como regalo, para mostrar cómo puede proporcionar y proteger como un compañero potencial para su cortejo. Esa es la parte fácil.

La parte difícil, sin embargo, viene en la forma de un hombre humano, un padre, con el que necesita hablar y no ha estado en los mejores términos con anterioridad.

Obtener la aprobación del Sheriff no es un requisito, pero no es un buen augurio que un cortejo no lo tenga. Después de todo, es tradición tener el permiso de los futuros suegros para cortejar a sus hijos. Además, sabe que Stiles nunca lo elegiría a él sobre su padre si se diera la situación y su padre lo desaprobara por completo.

Después de reunirse con el agente de bienes raíces, firmar el contrato de alquiler y obtener las llaves de su nuevo apartamento, se encargó de seleccionar los muebles y establecer los tiempos de entrega de los nuevos artículos. Solo tomaría un día para tener todo en el lugar y configurarlo. Quería que se completara antes de seguir adelante. Por suerte, tener dinero da cabida para hacer las cosas rápidamente.

No es como si Stiles no regresara a la escuela la próxima semana.

Espera hasta que regresa de su corto viaje a Berkeley antes de hablar con el Sheriff. Elige su momento para hablar con él estratégicamente. Escoge un domingo por la noche donde el Sheriff está trabajando hasta tarde y el personal es mínimo. No quiere hacer esto en la casa del hombre, por temor a que Stiles escuche por casualidad, así como que hay un cierto sentido de seguridad en un espacio público si todo se va a la mierda.

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y Stiles hace mucho que dejó el edificio después de dejarle comida a su padre. Es posible que haya estado observando el edificio durante las últimas horas en un intento de esforzarse para mantener esta conversación.

Si el Sheriff dice que no, ha decidido que no intentará perseguir a Stiles más. No sería justo para el chico y tiene suficiente respeto por el Sheriff para retirarse si el hombre decide decirle que lo haga.

No quiere decir que alguna vez le guste.

Se abre camino hacia el edificio, el agente de la recepción lo lleva a la oficina del Sheriff y luego se sienta frente al Sheriff solo después de cerrar la puerta por algo de privacidad.

"Hale, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde, está todo bien?", Pregunta el Sheriff.

"Sheriff", saluda Peter, "todo está bien. Sólo esperaba tener una conversación contigo."

"Está bien", el Sheriff asiente con la cabeza, "¿qué pasa?"

Y a pesar de que normalmente es refinado y genial, no puede, por su vida, descubrir cómo iniciar realmente esta conversación. Se siente como un maldito adolescente que se encuentra con los padres por primera vez y trata de no fastidiarlo todo. Todo lo que pensó en decir, todos los argumentos y contraargumentos que había planeado en su cabeza están más allá de su comprensión cada vez más nerviosa.

"Yo -" Peter comienza, tartamudeando, lo intenta de nuevo, "Me gusta Stiles"

Y se insultaría a sí mismo si no se viera más idiota por hacerlo. Eso no es lo que pretendía decir en absoluto. Se está maldiciendo por lo bajo y se pierde por completo la sonrisa divertida que adorna los labios del Sheriff porque ni siquiera puede mirar al hombre.

"Creo que ya lo sabía Peter", responde el Sheriff con una pequeña risita. "Entonces, ¿qué es esto realmente?"

Peter respira hondo y lo deja salir lentamente. Puede hacer esto, es Peter Hale, Mano Izquierda de la maldita Manada Hale y no debería estar tartamudeando como un maldito cachorro. "Me gustaría pedirle su permiso para cortejar a Stiles".

El Sheriff no dice nada sobre lo dicho por Peter, pero Peter no retrocede, no ahora, ahora que ha dicho las palabras, se niega a interrumpir el contacto visual. Espera, respira y no reza a deidades inútiles que nunca lo han ayudado en el pasado.

Después de largos minutos estresantes, el Sheriff finalmente suspira y mira hacia otro lado, "¿Supongo que el cortejo, como lo entendéis, es algo diferente a solo salir con alguien?"

"Lo es", responde Peter, pero no da más detalles.

"Sabes que Stiles no necesita mi permiso para hacer nada, ¿verdad? Que probablemente estará un poco ofendido por que esencialmente estás pidiendo su mano a sus espaldas "El Sheriff reflexiona con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo entiendo, sin embargo, es una tradición y quiero saber que tendría tu bendición", dice Peter.

"Porque es  _cortejar_  y no salir", dice el Sheriff.

"Sí", responde con firmeza.

"¿Estás pidiendo casarte con mi hijo antes de llevarlo a cenar?", Pregunta el Sheriff con un toque de incredulidad.

Peter sacude la cabeza ligeramente, "No, no exactamente".

El Sheriff deja escapar un suspiro, "Está bien, entonces qué, exactamente, estás preguntando y por qué".

"Cortejar es-", Peter comienza y luego vacila, nunca antes había tenido que explicárselo a alguien humano, a alguien que no sabía qué era y cuáles eran las tradiciones que lo rodeaban. "Es como salir con alguien; es conocer a alguien, preocuparse por ellos y cuidarlos y construir una relación. Pero no es tan voluble como pueden ser las citas modernas. Hay un nivel de compromiso inherente entre los dos miembros del cortejo. Existe un entendimiento de que después de un cortejo exitoso hay ciertos rituales y vínculos que se cumplirán. Es - "

El Sheriff interrumpe a Peter, "Un largo noviazgo antes de una boda".

Y aunque eso no es exactamente así, no cree que el Sheriff entienda el ritual de apareamiento y el intercambio de mordidas de apareamiento, por lo que el noviazgo y la analogía de la boda deberían ser adecuados. "En cierto sentido, sí".

"¿Es una cosa de hombre lobo?" Pregunta el Sheriff.

Peter solo asiente en respuesta.

" _Por supuesto_ ", dice el Sheriff en voz baja, ya sea ignorante a la audición de Peter o que no le importa. El hombre se frota la cara con las manos antes de mirarle. "Sabes, incluso si apruebo esto, todavía tienes que hablar con Stiles, tienes que explicárselo todo a él porque estoy seguro de que yo no lo haré. Y deberías decirle que hablamos porque si se entera después del hecho, probablemente estará enfadado por eso ".

"Había planeado decírselo todo", asegura Peter.

El Sheriff suspira "Es joven, apenas ha comenzado la universidad y tiene toda la vida por delante. No me gusta la idea de que esto sea tan serio, ni siquiera ha tenido una novia o novio antes, no ha traído a nadie a casa. Siento que se estaría perdiendo mucho si saltara a este cortejo contigo" .

Peter siente que esto se está escapando de sus manos; sabía que debería haber esperado. Sabía que aún no era el momento. Dejó que su conversación con Derek entretejiera la esperanza en una situación en la que aún no pertenecía.

"Lo entiendo, señor", dice en lugar de cualquier otra cosa.

No baja la cabeza, no deja que se muestre lo derrotado que se siente. En su lugar, se levanta y extiende su mano para que el Sheriff la agite.

"Gracias por tu tiempo; no perseguiré más a Stiles" , dice, con la mano aún extendida sobre el escritorio.

El Sheriff, sin embargo, lo mira bruscamente, "Ah, diablos", dice y se pasa la mano por la cara, "siéntate, Hale, todavía no hemos terminado".

"¿Señor?" Pregunta incluso cuando retrae su mano y toma asiento de nuevo

"Peter, has arreglado su maldito Jeep". El Sheriff dice como si fuera la respuesta a todo.

"Sí, lo hice", dice en leve confusión.

"No te gusta Stiles, estás enamorado de él", dice el Sheriff y le lanza una mirada a Peter como diciendo que se atreva a demostrar que está equivocado.

No cree que pueda decir otra cosa que no sea la verdad absoluta "Sí, lo estoy".

El Sheriff asiente, aparentemente a sí mismo, "Stiles es un adulto, puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Y no me atrevería a tratar de ser el hombre que se interponga en el camino de la felicidad de mi hijo ".

Peter contiene el aliento mientras el Sheriff se queda en silencio.

"Lo que él decida, lo apoyaré. Siempre" , dice el Sheriff con firmeza.

"¿Señor?" Pregunta mientras se atreve a respirar de nuevo.

El Sheriff resopla "Llámame Noah, Peter. Y ve a hablar con él; dile acerca de estas cosas de cortejo. Si él está de acuerdo, entonces tienes mi bendición".

Peter está aturdido y no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que brota a causa de ello. "Gracias, Noah", dice mientras se levanta y extiende su mano.

Noah la toma esta vez, agitándola con firmeza, pero no la suelta de inmediato, "Creo que no hace falta decir que si hieres a mi hijo, nadie encontrará tu cuerpo".

"No esperaría nada menos", responde honestamente cuando termina el apretón de manos.

"Está bien, sal de aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer". Noah lo despide y Peter se marcha porque no ha sido sútilmente solicitado.

Tiene algunas cosas que poner en orden antes de poder hablar con Stiles de todos modos.

........................................................................................................................

Realmente no tiene un plan. No, tacha eso, eso es una mentira, tiene un plan, finalmente lo ha resuelto, más o menos y decide seguir adelante y lidiar con las consecuencias más adelante. Porque siempre hay consecuencias.

Había enviado un mensaje de texto a la Manada, habló con su padre y luego condujo hasta el estado de Redding para esconder el Jeep cerca de una cabaña abandonada en las profundidades del bosque con la que se había topado hacía años. La manada tiene la impresión de que estará en Berkeley lidiando con algunas cosas antes de que comience el semestre de otoño de la próxima semana y le ha dicho a su padre que solo necesitaba escaparse unos días y que irá a acampar, por lo que probablemente no tenga cobertura. No le gustaba la idea de que hubiera dos historias conflictivas, una que su padre podría descubrir fácilmente si solo hablaba con un miembro de la Manada, por lo que le dijo a su padre sobre que les había mentido. Que les dijo a todos que era algo que tenía que ver con la escuela cuando en realidad no quería que lo acompañaran en su improvisada escapada al bosque.

........................................................................................................................

No le hace sentir bien tener que decirle a su padre que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo después de lo pasado. El olor de la culpa de su padre y el destello de dolor en su cara hacen que casi abandone todo. Pero su padre lo abraza con fuerza y le dice que se tome su tiempo y que si no está en casa para el sábado, va a enviar un grupo de búsqueda.

Se supone que es una broma, lo sabe, pero se queda plana.

La Beretta que su padre le da para que se lleve no es una broma. Ha tenido un permiso de transporte oculto desde que cumplió dieciocho años, no la lleva normalmente, de hecho, cuando está en la escuela, su arma está encerrada en la caja fuerte de su padre, pero aparentemente ser secuestrado y golpeado durante días es una razón suficiente para su padre para sacarla.

Revisa el arma, se asegura de que la seguridad esté puesta y cambia el cargador vacío por uno que su padre le entrega antes de guardarla y otro cargador lleno en la pequeña bolsa que está empacando.

"¿Estarás a salvo?" Pregunta su padre.

Sin embargo, la pregunta está mucho más cargada que eso. Responde afirmativamente y dice que se irá por la mañana.

Su padre lo abraza por última vez, excusándose de ir a trabajar un doble turno esa noche.

Stiles pensó que lo más difícil sería que su padre lo dejara ir, pero comprende notablemente su necesidad de espacio.

La Manada, sin embargo, es otra historia. Recibe más ofertas de las que esperaba de uno o más miembros que se ofrecieron para ir con él a Berkeley. Él los rechaza a todos, resaltando lo aburrido que será tratar con cualquier tontería burocrática que la escuela necesita que haga antes de que comiencen las clases. En su mayoría aceptan sus respuestas.

Derek sin embargo. Derek sigue actuando raro y de manera sorprendente. Ofrece ir con él, como el resto, pero cuando se niega, parece cambiar de táctica. Le dice que si necesita algo, todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamar o enviar un mensaje de texto y estará allí. Que Stiles es importante, toda la manada es importante y lo ayudaría sin importar de qué se trate.

Es conmovedor y muy extraño. No sabe qué hacer con todo eso, así que solo le envía a Derek un rápido "agradecimiento" y elige ignorarlo.

........................................................................................................................

Así que tiene un plan y una vez que su Jeep está escondido y se desnuda, cambia y se dirige a Beacon Hills tan rápido como puede.

Porque quiere y se está volviendo loco por eso. Su piel está muy tensa y solo quiere esa sensación de antes. Quiere sentir ese calor y seguridad. Quiere suaves caricias en su piel y simplemente relajarse y salir de su cabeza por un tiempo. Quiere simpleza. Quiere a Peter.

Ha querido a Peter desde la primera vez que vio el lado más suave del lobo y no puede sacarlo de su mente. Quería a Peter, ya que el lobo lo sacó de ese almacén, lo llevó a casa y lo cuidó.

¿Es tan malo querer ser cuidado?

Se ha ocupado de todos los demás durante tanto tiempo y no dejaría de hacerlo, de eso no se trata, sino de una vez. Por una vez, solo quiere un poco de tiempo donde alguien lo cuide.

........................................................................................................................

Empieza a llover cuando se dirige a la ciudad y está empapado para cuando llega al edificio de apartamentos de Peter y escala la escalera de incendios para llegar a su ventana. Está temblando y cansado; maúlla lastimosamente, araña el cristal y solo quiere que Peter abra la maldita ventana ya. Solo quiere dormir, quiere empaparse de la presencia de Peter.

No debería querer esto tanto como lo hace. Sabe que va a terminar mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar sin contacto en su estado de cambio, sin revelarse a otra persona desde que murió su madre. Desde antes incluso de que murió. Pero ahora se siente como si pensara como un adicto, necesitando otra solución. Necesitando las manos de Peter sobre él, la calidez de su pecho debajo de él. La suavidad de sus palabras en sus oídos y el olor de su lobo a su alrededor.

El hecho de que ni siquiera se esté preocupando por la posibilidad de ser atrapado debería estar levantando banderas rojas en su cerebro. Pero no lo está. La voz de su madre, esa presencia fuerte e inquebrantable en su cabeza en la que ha confiado durante años, está tranquila. Sin murmullos de duda, sin recordatorios de guardar su secreto.

En su lugar hay destellos de su tiempo anterior con Peter y un sentimiento creciente de desesperación por la necesidad de volver a tener eso, para recrear la sensación de satisfacción que no ha sentido en un tiempo malditamente largo.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando Peter levanta la ventana y pierde el equilibrio, cayendo dentro, en sus manos, como lo hizo la primera vez.

"¿Pequeño?" La voz y el aroma de Peter se mezclan con sorpresa.

Stiles solo da un maullido muy lastimero y mira a Peter.

Peter maldice por lo bajo, jala a Stiles contra su pecho y cierra la ventana rápidamente. "Estás congelado y empapado. Necesito calentarte. "

Peter lo lleva al fregadero en la cocina y comienza a dejar correr el agua. Stiles ni siquiera presenta una protesta, está cansado de correr y está muy feliz de que se le permita volver a los brazos de Peter para preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa en este momento. Solo ronronea, ruidosamente y sin vergüenza, mientras acaricia el pecho de Peter, humedeciendo la tela entre ellos.

"Pensé que te había perdido, que nunca te volvería a ver", dice Peter en voz baja, pasando sus dedos por su pelaje mojado mientras el agua sale y llena de vapor el fregadero.

"Traté de encontrarte pequeño, por semanas, pero no pude olerte. Pensé que tal vez habías encontrado un lugar mejor, que tal vez habías vuelto a casa." Peter habla en voz baja, pero su olor se vuelve triste y casi amargo con el dolor. Hace que Stiles gimotee y maúlle en respuesta.

"Shh, shh, está bien, te calentaré en unos pocos segundos", dice Peter mientras cierra el agua y con cuidado libera a Stiles en el calor húmedo.

Stiles permite que su cuerpo permanezca relajado mientras Peter lo baña. El lobo suave en sus movimientos. Apenas se da cuenta cuando se acaba el baño y está envuelto en una toalla mullida que probablemente sería demasiado grande incluso si fuera del tamaño de un humano. Pero no le importa, porque está aquí, finalmente con Peter y no tiene que pensar, no tiene que hacer nada excepto estar justo donde está Peter y permitir que cuide de él.

Debe dormitar en su estado cansado y contento porque se despierta con el pelaje ligeramente húmedo, completamente ingobernable y acostado en el pecho de Peter, el lobo se cambió de camisa cuando estaba dormitando y ahora le acaricia la espalda con la mano, reclinándose en una silla y leyendo un libro. Stiles se estira, se sacude un poco y luego se acicala mientras se sienta en Peter.

Peter evidentemente se divierte si las risitas suaves son algo por lo que guiarse. Pero no va a renunciar a su lugar en Peter pase lo que pase. Cuando doma su pelaje, se acurruca debajo de su barbilla, le da al lobo unas pequeñas lamidas en la garganta y luego se duerme rápidamente. Más contento y seguro de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**\---(** **M** **artes)**

Stiles está en el cielo, eso debe ser porque no puede haber ningún sentimiento mejor que este. Durmió durante horas, acurrucándose apretadamente bajo la barbilla de su lobo, consiguiendo gloriosas caricias a lo largo de su espalda, ronroneando tan fuerte como lo deseaba y no sentía nada más que una felicidad absoluta.

Peter le ha llevado en brazos por el apartamento en las pocas ocasiones en que el lobo ha necesitado levantarse de su silla y, aparte de cuando estaba leyendo su libro en silencio, ha estado hablando en voz baja con él todo el tiempo. No se ha centrado en las palabras, demasiado contento como para preocuparse por casi nada en realidad y solo dejó que la tranquila cadencia lo inundara y lo adormeciera.

Es asombroso. De verdad.

Tenía razón en sus pensamientos anteriores sobre cuál era su solución, porque, como se está dando cuenta, la presencia de Peter es su maldita droga. Su propia hierba gatera. Y eso debería ser malo, probablemente debería ser más que un poco alarmante, pero está demasiado contento como para dar siquiera el más pequeño de sus malditos pensamientos a eso.

Peter lo alimenta con más pollo asado por la noche antes de que se relajen en el sofá para que el lobo pueda ver una película y Stiles pueda acurrucarse sobre él nuevamente. A él no le importa si está ronroneando más fuerte que los sonidos de la televisión y a Peter tampoco parece importarle.

Antes de que se acomoden en la cama esa noche, se excusa para ir al baño y le resulta mucho más fácil usar las instalaciones que antes con su pierna rota y si un gatito pudiera reírse, lo habría hecho. La caja de arena de antes todavía está puesta en el suelo del baño, sin usar como la primera vez que se colocó allí. Había pensado que Peter se habría deshecho de ella cuando se fue antes. Le toca en el corazón que el lobo no lo hiciera, que tal vez estaba esperando que regresara.

Piensa en lo que Peter le había dicho antes de que se alejara de las palabras y del mundo que lo rodeaba y se da cuenta de que tal vez lo había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Lo hace sentir melancólico, no quiere desilusionar a Peter, no quiere herirle de esta manera, pero tampoco sabe cómo podría quedarse.

Como con la mayoría de las cosas en su vida, resuelve ignorar el problema con la vana esperanza de que desaparezca.

En su lugar, hace el salto alto hacia la cama donde Peter ya está acostado y esperando, dando largos pasos para caminar hacia el lobo para poder estirar sus extremidades antes de acostarse para pasar la noche en su lugar en el pecho de Peter.

Peter pasa una mano por su espalda y luego cuidadosamente por cada pata trasera, inspeccionando, evaluando. No ha hecho eso antes y le toma un momento a su cerebro darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo el lobo.

La pequeña confirmación verbal que sigue es completamente innecesaria.

"Te has curado bien, pequeño", comenta Peter mientras acaricia cuidadosamente los huesos de la pierna previamente rota de Stiles.

Stiles maúlla y pasa su cabeza por el interior del brazo de Peter como una ligera distracción, no es que esperara que Peter pudiera sentir cómo un hueso roto normal debería haberse curado, dejando atrás una leve anomalía en un hueso por lo demás liso, pero si alguien podía, ese era Peter. Y el hecho de que no tenga eso sería un claro indicio de que es más de lo que parece ser en el momento.

Peter le sigue el juego y mueve su mano hacia delante para acariciar a lo largo de su cabeza y dar pequeños rasguños con las uñas detrás de sus orejas a las que se está convirtiendo rápidamente en adicto. Ronronea y maúlla en respuesta y sigue la mano en retirada para poder dirigirse al pecho de Peter.

Cuando vuelve a meterse debajo de la barbilla de Peter, se tranquiliza, le da unas cuantas lamidas a la garganta del lobo y luego la acaricia con un ronroneo feliz. Sí, esto debe ser el cielo. **  
**

**\--- (miércoles)**

Peter no podía creerlo. El pequeño gatito que había cuidado todas esas semanas atrás había regresado. Aparte de aparecer en medio de una tormenta la otra tarde, no parecía estar peor. Todavía en el lado pequeño, como si aún no hubiera tenido su estirón, pero no iba a detenerse en ello, no cuando la pequeña criatura estaba de vuelta.

No tenía ninguna herida que pudiera encontrar y debido a la falta de yeso en su pierna trasera, la libertad y la facilidad de movimiento, cualquier hueso roto que había tenido antes evidentemente ahora se había curado. Si no fuera por el hecho de que desprecia a Deaton, llevaría al gatito al veterinario para un chequeo. Tampoco es que el gatito estuviera demasiado encariñado con el hombre la última vez que estuvo allí.

Buen juez de carácter para un gatito.

Piensa, brevemente, que tal vez debería darle un nombre, pero no quiere, de alguna manera, esperanzarse a sí mismo. No es como si fuese la primera vez que el gatito estaba alrededor. Puede que tampoco se quede esta vez. Aunque cómo lograría salir del apartamento, teniendo en cuenta que no iba a dejar la ventana abierta de nuevo para tentar al destino, sería una incógnita.

Aunque tal vez debería dejar la ventana abierta, solo un poco. ¿Sería justo atrapar al animal aquí con él si no quisiera estar aquí? ¿Podría hacerle sentir miserable de esa manera si el gatito quisiera irse?

Tal vez estaba siendo estúpido. Era un gatito por el amor de Dios. Si quería quedarse, se quedaría y si quería irse, bueno, se iría.

Dejaría la ventana trabada por si acaso.

Independientemente de lo que le haría a su corazón si la pequeña criatura escapara de él nuevamente.

Tal vez se enteraría de que no estaba destinado a ser, que el gatito tenía otra familia, que solo estaba visitándole cuando lo deseaba. Los gatos son seres notoriamente volubles, solo porque este hizo un lugar para sí mismo en su corazón no hacía una gran diferencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos por el incesante maullido desde fuera de la puerta de la ducha.

"Solo un minuto, cariño", Grita incluso si el gatito no puede entender una palabra de lo que está diciendo. Aunque le gusta hablar con él. Hace que se sienta menos solo en el mundo.

Termina de ducharse, se quita los rastros persistentes de acondicionador de su pelo y se lava la espuma de su cuerpo. No apaga el agua hasta que el agua que fluye por el desagüe está limpia. Luego abre la puerta y se asoma para ver si el gatito está sentado en la alfombrilla de baño otra vez, pero no lo está, así que toma una toalla de la barra y la envuelve alrededor de su cintura antes de salir de la ducha.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve al gatito chocolate sentado sobre el mostrador cerca del lavamanos, observándole muy a menudo mientras se arregla su propio pelaje hasta que brilla. A veces, cuando se permite un momento de indulgencia, piensa que el color del pelaje del gatito le recuerda el color de los ojos de Stiles. Oscuro y chocolateado, pero cuando la iluminación era la correcta, el sol dándole a su pelaje era casi whisky o ámbar, lo que le daba un brillo que a menudo se reflejaba en los propios ojos de Stiles.

Se pregunta si a Stiles le gustaría la comparación.

Todavía no ha hablado con Stiles sobre el cortejo y ahora tiene que atrasarse por la necesidad de Stiles de resolver algo en Berkeley antes de que comiencen las clases el próximo lunes. Ha puesto una pequeña traba en sus planes para invitarle a cenar y preguntarle si puede cortejarlo, así como explicar lo que significa el cortejo, pero no es nada si no adaptable.

Puede que tenga que esperar hasta el sábado para verlo ahora, pero ha sido paciente durante tanto tiempo que estaba preparado para ser paciente por más tiempo, puede esperar unos días más.

Acaba de prepararse para el día, optando por unos pantalones más gastados y cómodos y una camiseta Henley verde-gris. Cuando se viste y termina con su rutina de la mañana, recoge al gatito que ha estado girando bajo sus pies todo este tiempo y se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Prepara su desayuno habitual y prepara un poco de pollo asado para el gatito. Coloca al pequeño en la mesa para comer con él, acariciando casualmente el pelaje suave como el de un bebé todo el tiempo. Cree que al gatito no le importa considerando cuánto y qué tan fuerte está ronroneando.

Si palabras como "adorable" formaran parte de su vocabulario habitual, podría encontrar toda la situación adorable.

Al menos tiene privacidad en su propio apartamento para actuar como le plazca.

Probablemente rasgaría la garganta de alguien si lo vieran y lo ridiculizaran por esto.

A menos que fuera Stiles. No cree que se burlara si le viera así. De hecho, quiere que vea este lado de él. Sabe que no es intrínsecamente suave o vulnerable por naturaleza, no puede darse el lujo de serlo, pero le gustaría serlo cerca de Stiles, para Stiles.

Limpia los platos del desayuno, el gatito posado en su hombro durante toda la hazaña. En su camino de regreso al salón, se detiene y toma una decisión, abriendo la ventana a la escalera de incendios lo suficiente como para que un gatito pueda pasar.

Le duele el pecho ante la posibilidad de que pueda volver a perderlo.

Se sienta en su sillón, agarra su libro del día anterior y se reclina con los pies en alto. No tiene nada urgente que hacer hoy o el siguiente y resuelve que va a disfrutar del momento tranquilo que tiene. El gatito se arrastra hacia abajo de su hombro y avanza poco a poco por debajo de su barbilla, lamiéndole el cuello.

"Veo que te sientes cómodo en la garganta de un lobo, ¿verdad, pequeño?", Comenta mientras acaricia con una mano por la espalda del gatito. La cola del gatito se balancea de un lado a otro y se enrosca brevemente alrededor de su muñeca, comenzando con un ronroneo bajo y acariciando su cuello por completo.

No puede contener la pequeña risita. "Sí, solo para ti, cariño".

Pasan el día en un silencio satisfactorio y no puede recordar un momento en que estuviera tan relajado. Tuvo momentos breves en el pasado, como cuando se inclinaba sobre los viejos tomos e investigaba con Stiles en beneficio de la Manada para ayudar a descubrir qué era el monstruo del mes y cómo vencerlo.

Aunque este es un tipo diferente de relax. Nada viene a buscarlos, ninguna anticipación cautelosa de peligro en la esquina. Solo alegría. Una sensación de seguridad y confort. Solo un momento para respirar y no tener que preocuparse por lo que viene a continuación.

Egoístamente quiere más días como este. Quiere, incluso más, compartirlos con Stiles.

Cierra su libro, lo coloca en el brazo de su sillón y solo cierra los ojos. Levanta una mano y rasca detrás de las orejas de su gatito adormilado. "¿Qué crees que diría si nos viera, hmm?"

Obtiene un pequeño maullido y el ronroneo aumenta en volumen.

"No creo que se dé cuenta de lo verdaderamente especial que es. Cuánto me preocupo por él", dice con un suspiro melancólico.

"No espero muchas cosas, no tienden a funcionar a mi favor, pero espero esto, espero que él acepte. Que por el tiempo que me quiera, pueda mostrarle cada día cuánto significa para mí ".

El gatito comienza a moverse en su pecho y mete su cabeza más bajo su barbilla. Peter se ríe suavemente. "Sí, no entiendes ni una palabra de lo que digo, lo sé". Rasca el lugar detrás de la oreja del gatito que siempre hace que la pequeña cosa ronronee con fuerza.

"Creo que le gustarías. No quiero que te vayas, pero lo entendería si lo haces. Creo que tú y Stiles sois los únicos que podríais romper mi corazón en este punto." Coge el gatito en sus manos y le da un beso en la cabeza. Frotando su mejilla allí por un minuto para marcarlo.

"Vamos, pequeño, es hora de almorzar", dice mientras coloca al gatito en el suelo y se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo de comida para ellos.

Intenta no asustarse de inmediato cuando no lo sigue y se niega a mirar por encima del hombro para mirar hacia dónde se fue el gatito.

Sin embargo, se permite una sonrisa cariñosa cuando escucha el inodoro en el baño y saluda el regreso del gatito con un comentario "Pequeño inteligente, ¿verdad?", a la bola de pelos color chocolate que intenta enredarse alrededor de sus pies.

Pone los ojos en blanco ante el gatito visiblemente satisfecho consigo mismo y lo levanta del suelo cuando la comida está lista, comiendo juntos de nuevo en la mesa.

Es agradable. Nunca se había visto como una persona de animales antes, pero probándolo ahora no quiere renunciar a ello nunca. La mayoría de los animales domésticos están demasiado cautelosos o aterrorizados de que el lobo bajo su piel salga. Asume que este gatito es demasiado joven para su propio.

En cualquier caso, no le importa. Igual que sus intenciones con Stiles, tomará el tiempo que tenga con este gatito que le ha robado el corazón.

Se relajan durante la tarde y temprano en la noche, comiendo de nuevo a la hora de la cena antes de que prepare una película para ver esa noche. Poco a poco se ha puesto al día con todo lo que se perdió de su tiempo en coma, viendo los éxitos de taquilla de la época que se han convertido en clásicos de la cultura pop en su ausencia.

A veces sorprende incluso a Stiles cuando entiende una referencia que el chico le dice durante sus muchos debates y conversaciones aparentemente fuera de tema. Y se ha vuelto ávido a las pequeñas sonrisas divertidas que Stiles le da cuando se da cuenta de que sabe de lo que está hablando. Algunas de esas interacciones son sus favoritas.

Cuando la película termina, lleva al gatito a su habitación y se prepara para la noche. Una vez que se acuestan en la cama, apaga la lámpara de su mesita de noche y espera a que el gatito se ponga cómodo en lo que ahora se está convirtiendo en su lugar habitual, aunque antes de que acabe agacha la cabeza y le da un rápido beso en la frente. El gatito le maúlla y luego se arrastra por debajo de su barbilla, su áspera lengua como el papel de lija lame suavemente a lo largo de su garganta.

"Buenas noches, cariño", dice en voz baja, acariciando con la mano la espalda del gatito, el ritmo de la acción y el suave ronroneo le arullan a dormir profundamente. **  
**

**\--- (Jueves)**

La cosa es que podría fácilmente pasar su vida así. Por mucho que todavía sea un adolescente con una libido apremiante, nunca ha sido la intimidad sexual lo que ansiaba. No es que rechace el sexo, fíjate, al menos no con la persona adecuada involucrada. Pero ser cuidado, ser tocado, ser amado y protegido, sentirse seguro ... eso es lo que más quiere en su vida.

Lo tuvo una vez antes, cuando su madre todavía estaba viva. Había noches en las que su padre trabajaba en los que podía cambiar, acurrucarse con su madre y sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo. No ha sentido que todo estaría bien desde que ella murió.

Con Peter, sin embargo, está esa posibilidad de nuevo. La forma en que el lobo lo cuida, lo mantiene cerca y está tan dispuesto a darle amor y afecto. Durante más de diez años ha estado sin esto, más de la mitad de su vida y ahora que lo tiene otra vez ... no sabe si realmente puede darse por vencido.

Pero aun sabiendo eso, no es como que pueda quedarse. Piensa en su padre, no podría dejar al hombre y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Sabe que su padre nunca dejaría de buscarlo y no podía soportar romper el corazón de su padre de esa manera. Luego está la manada, solo podía imaginar lo que harían si nunca apareciera de nuevo. No importaría que no estuviera herido o muerto porque ellos no lo sabrían.

E incluso si pudiera tener una coartada para controlar sus sospechas, ¿cuánto podría durar realmente? Simplemente no es algo que pueda ser soportado lógicamente. Así que no, no quiere irse, pero tampoco puede quedarse.

Eso ni siquiera tiene en cuenta sus sentimientos reales por el lobo. Ha intentado no nombrar la creciente calidez en su pecho y ha intentado olvidar todo en su mente, pero ya no funciona. Se está enamorando de Peter de una manera que nunca pensó que lo haría, pero al mismo tiempo ha estado usando al lobo y eso lo hace sentirse demasiado culpable para comprenderlo.

Y tal vez, tal vez Peter podía sentir lo mismo. El lobo lo salvó después de todo, lo cuidó, arregló su Jeep y le marcó con su aroma, aunque solo fuera brevemente. No han pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que le secuestraron y rescataron y  _quiere_ , tal vez incluso podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirle una cita a Peter, pero siempre estará este secreto entre ellos.

¿Es esa realmente una manera de construir una vida con alguien? ¿Comenzando con una base de secretos?

Aunque, no es como si su madre no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Y qué pasa si Peter se entera de repente? ¿Qué tan traicionado estaría? ¿Qué dolor le produciría darse cuenta de que no confiaba lo suficiente en él para decir la verdad? Porque, piensa, a eso se reduce todo,  _confianza_.

Su madre nunca confió en su padre lo suficiente como para decírselo.

Ella podría haber dicho que era para mantenerlos a salvo y que cuanto menos supiera mejor, pero ¿a quién se lo habría contado su padre? No es como si lo fuera a gritar desde los tejados. Nadie habría sabido que lo sabía.

Se sienta en el salón, en la parte posterior del sofá, mirando la ventana parcialmente abierta. Todavía es de mañana, no ridículamente temprano, pero lo suficiente, el sol apenas comienza a aparecer en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo en rosa, naranja y oro. Peter sigue durmiendo, lo dejó hace una hora más o menos porque su mente inquieta simplemente no se tranquilizaba.

Quería contárselo antes a Peter. Más de lo que nunca ha querido contárselo a otra persona. Se pregunta, sin embargo, lo que dice de él que podría estar dispuesto a confiarle a Peter su secreto y no a su padre. Tal vez, en cierto sentido, su madre tenía razón, tal vez era el hecho de que eso pusiera en peligro a su padre. No está seguro de cómo, lógicamente, funciona, pero lo ve de una manera abstracta. Al menos, Peter tiene mejores medios para protegerse a sí mismo, más que su padre, que solo ha sabido de lo sobrenatural durante los últimos años.

Y sabe cuánto puede entender Peter la necesidad de guardar un secreto; ha tenido que mantener el suyo toda la vida. Él entendería su valor. La importancia detrás de la admisión.

No puede mantener esto, lo sabe y dentro de él se siente como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo debido a esa realización. Ya ha herido a Peter antes, cuando se fue, el lobo lo admitió y va a herirlo cuando se vaya de nuevo porque no tiene otra opción. Heriría a Peter incluso si se quedaba porque lo está usando y nadie merece ser usado así.

Lo dejaría sabiendo que Peter pensaría que podría regresar, incluso tal vez simplemente dejaría esa estúpida ventana abierta para él con la esperanza de que regresara. ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

"¿Cariño?", Pregunta Peter mientras camina hacia la habitación y él puede escuchar el leve aumento en los latidos de su corazón al verle mirando hacia la ventana abierta.

Eso no hace nada para ayudar a aliviar su culpa.

En su lugar, gira la cabeza para mirar a Peter y maullar y ronronear hasta que el lobo se acerca para acariciar su cabeza.

No debería ser tan calmante como es.

"Ahí estás", dice Peter en voz baja, la voz aún un poco áspera por el sueño, "es temprano incluso para mí, pequeño, vamos a dormir un poco más, ¿eh?"

Solo ronronea en respuesta cuando Peter lo levanta y lo lleva a la cama. El lobo se recuesta con él en su pecho y simplemente se deja llevar por las caricias de la mano de Peter en su pelaje, volviéndose a dormir.

........................................................................................................................

No es hasta más tarde, con la rutina de la mañana terminada y el desayuno comido, que incluso recuerda algo sobre el día anterior. Está acurrucado en el regazo de Peter hoy, permitiendo que el lobo lea en relativa paz. Recuerda vagamente que Peter estaba triste por algo, incluso podía recordar que su nombre había sido mencionado, pero estaba demasiado distraído como para prestar atención a las palabras que lo rodeaban. Se pregunta, brevemente, qué significaba todo eso.

Peter no parece estar sintiéndose de ninguna manera en particular hoy, sin tristeza persistente u otras emociones negativas, solo contento con fragmentos de felicidad esperanzada. Es un momento pacífico y no quiere arruinar eso desesperadamente.

Después de su siesta matutina, decidió dejar las cosas por ahora. Se había permitido disfrutar el tiempo mientras lo tenía y preocuparse por todo más tarde en la noche, una vez que Peter estaba profundamente dormido. Se siente como en casa, seguro, cálido, cómodo y no quiere perderse ni un minuto mientras aún pueda tenerlo.

Se preocupará por la caída más tarde.

Así que, por ahora, disfrutará la forma en que Peter acaricia su cabeza perezosamente mientras lee y habla sobre Poniente y el Trono de Hierro.

Le divierte tener este tipo de información sobre Peter, saber lo que el lobo está leyendo o viendo en la televisión. No está seguro de lo que alguna vez esperaba de él, pero ser un nerd encubierto y ver películas de Marvel no lo era. Es agradable, tienen más en común de lo que había pensado antes y solo lo hace querer saber más. Para saber todo lo que pueda.

Almuerzan y se retiran de nuevo al salón, descansando todo el día en una tranquila satisfacción. Cuanto más tiempo esté aquí, mientras más tiempo continúe, más pensará que nunca podría renunciar a esto. Cuanto más ha podido pensarlo desde temprano esta mañana, más sabe que se lo va a decir a Peter. Tiene que decírselo. Incluso si las cosas no funcionan de forma romántica como quisiera aún quiere que Peter lo sepa. Solo espera que el lobo no lo mantenga en contra suya el haber guardado este secreto durante tanto tiempo.

Después de la cena, Peter pone otra película, parece ser la rutina que tiene, leer la mayor parte del día y luego una película por la noche. Es tan doméstico y normal que quiere ser parte de esto para siempre. Por ahora, solo ocupa su lugar en el pecho de Peter y ronronea felizmente.

No ha sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Cuando la película termina, es hora de ir a la cama y el momento que ha estado temiendo todo el día. Tiene que irse ahora o irse pronto al menos y está más reacio a hacerlo que nunca. Se acurruca en el pecho de Peter y lame la garganta del lobo, no menos sorprendido de que se le permitiera hacerlo que cuando lo hizo por primera vez. No puede evitar que la acción se sienta instintivamente correcta. Tal vez sea el hecho de que es un Alfa y en cierto modo, aquí está Peter sometiéndose, ya sea que el lobo lo sepa o no. O tal vez solo sea Peter permitiéndose ser vulnerable a él, a este pequeño gatito acurrucado debajo de su barbilla. De cualquier manera, el calor en su corazón simplemente crece y sabe que esto es todo.

Quiere que Peter sea suyo. Quiere ser de Peter a cambio.

Y sobre todo no quiere irse.

Solo se quedará por un rato, solo hasta que Peter esté completamente dormido y luego regresará a la cabaña en la que dejó el jeep.

En un rato.

Su corazón y su respiración se ralentizan con la alegría y lo envuelven en el sueño.

Se irá en poco tiempo.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**(viernes)**

Peter se despierta como lo hace normalmente, pero con la reciente incorporación de un gatito durmiendo profundamente en su pecho. Es una buena adición, una que le gusta cada vez más rápidamente. No cree que le gustaría mucho si el gatito decidiera huir de nuevo. Su corazón casi se detuvo el día anterior, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien y despertándose solo. El gatito miraba la ventana abierta con demasiada contemplación para su gusto cuando lo encontró en el respaldo del sofá.

Casi pensó en cerrar la ventana para evitar más tentaciones, pero no pudo hacerlo. Pensó que le serviría bien si no se le permitía tener esto.

La pequeña criatura está durmiendo tan profundamente que no tiene el corazón para despertarla; en cambio, se levanta con cuidado de la cama y la vuelve a colocar en el centro, las sábanas todavía calientes por el calor de su cuerpo. Él acaricia cuidadosamente la espalda del gatito y observa mientras duerme a través de los movimientos.

Se dirige al baño para comenzar su rutina matutina y darse una ducha. Camina bajo el chorro caliente y deja que lo relaje; lo caliente, antes de enjabonarse y lavarse el pelo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que vuelve a cerrar el agua y se envuelve en una toalla. Se lava los dientes y luego deja los húmedos confines del baño.

La vista que lo saluda no es la que él podría decir que esperaba, al menos no en este momento.

Donde había dejado un pequeño bulto de piel chocolate ahora reside un Stiles muy desnudo, todo músculo largo y delgado y piel pálida cremosa salpicada de lunares que podrían ser constelaciones en un cielo nocturno despejado. El chico está boca abajo y parece no darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

No puede evitar que su pene dé una sacudida interesada ante la ofrenda de carne desnuda ante él.

Está sorprendido y eso es una rareza hoy en día, Stiles había escondido lo que era tan bien que nunca hubiera sospechado. Ni siquiera puede decir que está enfadado por no haberlo sabido, sino que se siente abrumado por la confianza que Stiles le ha demostrado sin saberlo.

No es frecuente que un cambiaformas, especialmente uno nacido como debe ser Stiles, pierda su cambio completo mientras duerme.

No, eso habla de algo más instintivo, más intrínseco, hay confianza allí y seguridad también, ya sea que Stiles lo sepa o no.

Pasa una mano, ligera como una pluma, a lo largo de la espalda de Stiles, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel por lo que ahora podría ser la única vez que se le permitirá hacerlo y Stiles se estira como el gato que es, buscando los toques, arqueando la espalda hacia él. Es desenfrenada y sofocantemente hermoso.

"Precioso, cariño", exhala cuando su mano se aleja, levantándose justo en la curva del culo de Stiles.

Fue demasiado, las palabras asustan a Stiles y Stiles sisea una maldición e inmediatamente cambia, fluido e impecable y se aleja de la cama para esconderse debajo de la gran cómoda de la habitación.

Peter suspira internamente, revisando sus emociones y oliendo el aire rápidamente, hay un pico de shock-miedo-vergüenza antes de que se disipe. Se toma un momento para maravillarse por el hecho de que con Stiles cambiado ya no puede oler al chico, su olor antes de desaparecer en el aire y ahora solo está el aroma del gatito al que se ha acostumbrado.

Resopla divertido y se tira al suelo boca abajo para mirar a Stiles debajo de la cómoda, el pobre está acurrucado en la esquina trasera, más alejada de su alcance, acurrucado en una bola apretada y temblando como una hoja.

"¿En serio, Stiles?", dice con cariño con una ceja arqueada divertida.

Retrocede, se quita la ropa, se viste y luego deja unos pantalones de dormir y una camisa para Stiles en la cama.

"Te dejé algo de ropa, cariño, puedes salir cuando estés listo", dice en voz baja antes de salir de la habitación.

Se ocupa de preparar un pequeño desayuno y comerlo en el mostrador de la cocina. No quiere presionar a Stiles, quiere darle todo el tiempo que necesita, pero no puede evitar sentirse cada vez más preocupado con cada minuto que pasa que ni siquiera escucha algún movimiento desde el dormitorio.

Lo que sí escucha es motivo suficiente de preocupación. La respiración de Stiles es un poco difícil y su frecuencia cardíaca es elevada. No es suficiente para indicar un ataque de pánico, pero no tiene dudas de que podría dirigirse fácilmente hacia esa dirección. Ni siquiera sabe lo que piensa Stiles. Esa podría ser la peor parte.

  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Dioses, está jodido, ni siquiera sabe cómo puede salvar esto. Primero, ni siquiera sabe cómo pasó. Nunca ha perdido su cambio durmiendo, nunca. Ni siquiera sabía que eso podía pasar. Incluso ha estado inconsciente antes y no perdió su cambio, lo único que le había preocupado alguna vez era la sedación o las drogas jugando con él que podrían causarlo. ¿Pero esto? Para esto no tiene explicación.

Realmente no.

Lo único que se le ocurre remotamente es que una vez perdió su cambio con su madre porque con ella estaba seguro, estaba contento y confiaba en ella implícitamente.

¿Estaba demasiado contento, demasiado seguro y demasiado confiado en la presencia de Peter?

No está seguro de si quiere estar en lo cierto o equivocado sobre esa suposición y, además, lo que implica. Ha admitido que se está enamorando del lobo, eso ya era un hecho, pero aún no tiene ni idea de cómo se siente Peter.

¿Qué pasa si está enfadado, disgustado o cualquier cantidad de cosas en las que aún no haya pensado? ¿Y si no quiere tener nada que ver con él ahora? ¿Qué pasa si piensa que ha sido engañado o usado? ¿Y si le rechaza?

No está seguro de poder tomar nada de eso en este momento.

Ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo dejaron solo y simplemente se volvió loco sobre todo.

"Cariño", escucha a Peter fácilmente y Peter debe darse cuenta de que tiene audición mejorada al menos porque el lobo no alza la voz en lo más mínimo. "Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré, nunca lo preguntaré y no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres".

Él sabe que Peter está en el sofá, lo había escuchado, de manera lejana, preparar y desayunar antes de sentarse. No puede encontrar ninguna pista sobre lo que llevó a decir lo que acaba de decir, pero está bastante seguro de que había notas de resignación en su voz, sin importar cuán uniformemente intentara hablar.

Peter nunca volvería a mencionarlo, nunca preguntaría, le daría esto si quiere tomarlo.

Aunque no puede. Al menos le debe a Peter más que eso. Incluso si nada más pasa entre ellos, al menos puede darle la verdad a Peter.

Con más valentía de la que siente sale de debajo de la cómoda y se dirige al salón, no va a retroceder, no está seguro de qué dirá ahora, pero al menos este es un primer paso. Peter está donde pensaba que estaba, sentado en el sofá del salón y se detiene a unos metros de distancia, se sienta allí con la cabeza inclinada y las orejas pegadas a la cabeza.

"Sabes, cariño, eres muy bueno para mantener lo que eres en secreto", y Stiles piensa que ni siquiera sabe la mitad, "No creo haber sospechado nada".

En cierto modo, quiere estar orgulloso de eso, de que pudo esconder algo tan bien de alguien como Peter Hale, el hombre, el lobo, que parece saber mucho sobre todo.

Peter suelta una risita, "Me hace preguntarme qué más estás escondiendo".

Solo que Peter no sabe cuán cierto es eso realmente. Se toma un momento para pensar "a la mierda" y cambia de nuevo.

Mira, Stiles es un cambiaformas gato y en su mayoría toma la forma de un pequeño gatito esponjoso marrón chocolate, pero eso no es todo lo que puede hacer. El linaje de su madre era especial, que es principalmente la razón por la que ella era tan reservada y lo hizo tan reservado sobre lo que son, porque no es solo un gato doméstico en lo que puede cambiar, es cualquier especie felina.

Él cambia suavemente de gatito a tigre; hace una pausa, levanta su cabeza más grande y mira a Peter antes de que vuelva a cambiar. Puma, nuevamente a un gato Serval, luego a Ocelote, Lince y luego decidiéndose por un Jaguar cubierto de negro. Sus otras formas imitan más estrechamente su edad, mostrando una versión felina joven-adulta de Stiles. Extrañamente solo su forma de gatito sigue siendo mucho más joven; nunca ha sido capaz de resolver eso.

"Magnífico", susurra Peter, moviéndose del sofá para arrodillarse frente a Stiles.

"¿Puedo?" pregunta mientras extiende una mano entre ellos.

Stiles golpea su cabeza con la parte inferior de la mano de Peter y Peter se deleita en acariciarlo y rascarle detrás de las orejas, la expresión de asombro no abandona su cara.

"Sabía que serías un lobo maravilloso, pero creo que eres aún mejor tal como eres", afirma Peter con una voz llena de reverencia.

Peter retira su mano después de un rato y luego descansa sobre sus talones, aún arrodillado frente a Stiles. Stiles se pone de pie, de esta forma es casi tan alto como Peter y solo golpea su cabeza en el pecho del lobo antes de regresar a la habitación.

Cierra la puerta detrás de él antes de volver a ser humano y vestirse con la ropa que Peter le tendió. Está nervioso por esta conversación, pero hasta ahora Peter no ha hecho nada que pueda hacer que  
piense que lo rechazará. Con una respiración profunda y una exhalación larga y lenta, trata de calmar sus nervios antes de volver a hablar con Peter.

Entra al salón y se sienta en el extremo opuesto del sofá de Peter y solo espera. Sabe que Peter tendrá preguntas, pero no sabe qué decir en este momento para comenzar esto.

Él ve a Peter mirándolo y solo espera a que el lobo hable.

“¿Por qué viniste aquí antes? ¿Por qué arriesgarte a que lo descubriera?” Peter dice finalmente.

“Estaba herido, eso era real, los malditos cazadores me sacaron del camino y se estrellaron contra mi Jeep. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme, sanar y sabía que estaría a salvo aquí.” Stiles responde.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no cambiaste entonces y me lo dijiste?” Peter pregunta confundido.

Stiles pasa una mano por su pelo y la baja para agarrarlo por la nuca. "No se lo podía decir a nadie, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes. Vi de primera mano lo peligroso que era si el secreto alguna vez salía a la luz con el fuego Hale y no es que Derek tuviera la culpa de nada de eso, pero Peter, ni siquiera podía decírselo a mi padre, ¿cómo podría decírselo a alguien más? ¿Cómo podría confiar en alguien más?” Stiles pregunta, suplicando comprensión.

Peter respira hondo, "¿Tu padre nunca lo supo? ¿Aún no lo sabe? "

Stiles niega con la cabeza, “No, no se trata de nada de eso. Simplemente quería decírselo antes, cuando era más joven, pensando que facilitaría las cosas después de lo de mamá, después de que mamá falleciera, pero vi cómo estaba sin ella y no pude hacerle eso. No podía contarle sobre mí y luego tener que explicarle también sobre ella y ver cómo bebía hasta la muerte ".

Se le cae la cabeza y levanta las rodillas hasta el pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos. "Recuerdo muchas veces cuando cambiaba y corría mientras estaba desmayado en el sofá rodeado de botellas de whisky y simplemente no podía. Además de eso, no podía cargarlo más. No necesitaba saber que perdí a mi Alfa cuando perdí a mi madre y no necesitaba saber qué gran tormenta de mierda fue cuando llegué a sus poderes tan joven. Todo lo que he intentado hacer es protegerlo a él y del conocimiento de todo esto, simplemente lo habría herido más y no sé cómo lo habría tomado. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo tomaría ahora. He estado mintiéndole toda mi vida ".

Stiles no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, amenazando con escapar.

"Cariño", dice Peter con una nota de tristeza, "Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? Después de que te fuiste y sabías que no lo sabía, ¿por qué arriesgarte a volver? "

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer cuando habla "Yo solo … yo", sacude la cabeza, "no importa, es estúpido, no es importante".

"Cariño, lo es", dice Peter suavemente.

"Joder", dice Stiles con dureza, "Bien, solo quería, dioses, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me cuidó y fue agradable, fue tan malditamente agradable por una vez, en tanto tiempo, no tener que preocuparme. Y no lo sabías, nunca lo supiste, te usé, todos estabais preocupados porque estaba desaparecido, todos me estabais buscando y luego realmente me atraparon, torturaron y tuve que ser rescatado porque no podía arriesgarme tratando de salir de allí por mi cuenta y yo solo. Joder, solo quería que me cuidaran, solo quería eso una vez más antes de que no pudiera tenerlo más y es una mierda, porque de nuevo, te estaba usando, te he usado y es malditamente terrible, pero maldita sea, no pude evitarlo y lo lamento muchísimo ".

"Querido, shh, ven aquí", Peter le indica que se acerque, pero Stiles está congelado en su lugar, las lágrimas corren sin control por sus mejillas y entran en el cuello de la camisa de Peter. "Por favor", le implora el lobo.

Stiles se levanta, de mala gana y no puede mirar a Peter a los ojos. Camina los pocos pasos hacia él y, en el momento en que está al alcance, Peter lo agarra, gentil, pero firmemente y lo mueve hasta que se sienta a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

"Ahí, eso está mejor", dice Peter en voz baja y dobla a Stiles contra su pecho, frotando una mano suave hacia arriba y abajo de la columna vertebral de Stiles.

"Ahora escúchame, cariño y escucha los latidos de mi corazón", comienza Peter, "no me usaste y estás muy lejos de ser terrible. Y nunca deberías sentirte mal por querer que te cuiden. No me gustaría nada más que cuidarte mientras me lo permitas ".

Stiles se sobresalta ante esto y aparta la cabeza del pecho de Peter, buscando en los ojos azules del lobo para ver qué podría significar.

"¿Peter?" Stiles pregunta con inseguridad.

“Quería hacer esto de una manera diferente, quizá llevarte a una buena cena primero, pero Stiles, quiero cortejarte. Quiero conocerte más y tener una relación contigo ”. Peter dice con seriedad, con un toque de sonrisa en su cara.

"Espera, ¿qué ... de verdad?" Stiles tartamudea.

"Sí, querido muchacho, de verdad". Peter hace una pausa y toma aire, soltando el aire lentamente antes de continuar "No sé cuánto sabes sobre las costumbres de los lobos, pero el cortejo es muy tradicional".

"Sé algunas, mi madre tenía algunos libros de cuando creció en Polonia sobre diferentes especies de cambiaformas, pero no sé detalles", confirma Stiles.

Peter sonríe "Tengo un libro, puedo dártelo para que lo leas, pero ahora te diré lo más destacado, ¿hmm?"

Stiles asiente.

Peter explica "Parte del cortejo es pedirle permiso al Alfa, así como pedirle permiso a la familia de tu pretendiente. Una vez que se concede el permiso, hablas con la persona con la que tienes intención de presentarte ante el tribunal y le preguntas si está dispuesta a participar en el cortejo, en este momento le presentas un regalo. Una forma de mostrar que puedes proveerles y protegerles. El resto es similar a las citas modernas, pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse más, muestras y muestras de afecto, con la excepción de que los dos en el cortejo son exclusivos el uno del otro. Si el cortejo se considera un éxito, se ofrece un regalo final. Significa una comprensión de la persona que estás cortejando y, en algunos casos, un símbolo de amor ".

La mente de Stiles se tambalea, pero en cierto modo es muy romántico. "Espera, ¿le preguntaste a Derek y a mi padre si podías cortejarme?"

Peter se ríe, "Sí, lo hice".

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír "Supongo que no salió muy mal".

"No, cariño, no fue así", dice Peter.

Stiles tararea "Eso está bien. Entonces, ¿me preguntarás ahora?”

"Sí, pero primero tengo un regalo para ti", dice Peter y ayuda a Stiles a ponerse de pie.

Stiles se queda parado al lado del sofá mientras Peter se retira a la habitación y regresa unos momentos más tarde con una pequeña caja en la mano.

Peter toma la mano de Stiles y lo mira a los ojos mientras habla "Mieczyslaw Stilinski, me gustaría ofrecerte este regalo como un símbolo de mi intención y medios para protegerte, proveerte y cuidarte. Si aceptas este regalo, te pediré tener tu permiso para cortejarte hasta que rompas el cortejo o lo consideres un éxito ".

Stiles asiente, un poco asombrado y sin palabras y con cuidado abre la caja. Dentro hay dos llaves en un llavero simple que tiene una huella de lobo. No parece un juego de llaves para un vehículo, ni son más pequeñas para una caja de seguridad o caja fuerte; solo se ven como las llaves normales de una casa. Stiles mira a Peter con una pregunta en los ojos.

"Una", dice Peter, señalando la llave, "es para la puerta de este apartamento, la otra es para el apartamento cerca de Berkeley. Quería darte acceso a un lugar al que siempre puedas acudir cuando lo necesites ”.

Stiles no puede evitar la sorpresa en su cara y Peter continúa antes de que la mente de Stiles comience a volverse loca por sí misma. "No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes, es demasiado pronto para eso", dice con una pequeña sonrisa, "pero quería que tuvieras un lugar al que puedas retirarte, por cualquier razón que quisieras. Que supieras que siempre eres bienvenido en mi espacio, incluso si yo no estuviera allí también. Un lugar seguro. Y ahora, a la luz de todo, en un lugar en el que puedas ser tú mismo, siempre que lo necesites ”.

"Peter", dice Stiles sin aliento, "yo ... no sé qué decir".

Peter acuna cuidadosamente la mandíbula de Stiles, el pulgar acaricia suavemente su mejilla, "¿Aceptas mi regalo, me das permiso para cortejarte?" Peter se acerca, solo quedan escasos centímetros de espacio entre ellos.

Stiles asiente y dice "sí" antes de que Peter cierre la distancia y lo bese casualmente.

Algo tan inocente no debería hacer que le guste tanto como lo hace, pero lo hace.

Cuando Peter comienza a alejarse, Stiles lo empuja hacia adelante, el siguiente beso es mucho más apasionado y mucho menos inocente que el primero. Peter lo besa como si estuviera muerto de hambre y Stiles ronronea, profundamente en su pecho, en respuesta y deja que Peter lo bese apasionadamente.

Ambos jadean cuando tienen que alejarse para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Ahora qué?" Stiles pregunta cuándo puede volver a hablar.

"Lo que quieras, cariño", responde Peter fácilmente.

"Quiero tomar esto con calma, así que quizá podamos abrazarnos y ver una película", pregunta Stiles con timidez.

"Por supuesto, cariño", dice Peter y lo besa en la sien.

Se relajan en el sofá y Peter no duda en acercar a Stiles, dejándolo reclinarse sobre su pecho, el cuerpo de Stiles entre sus piernas. Incluso tirando de la manta desde el respaldo del sofá para cubrirlos. Peter le entrega el control remoto a Stiles para que escoja la película y luego envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca.

Stiles elige algo y luego se relaja más firmemente en el abrazo de Peter. Abrazado y cuidado de la mejor manera. Ni siquiera sabe que está ronroneando hasta que oye la risa de Peter y recibe un beso en la cabeza.

"Eres increíble, cariño", dice Peter con adoración.

Stiles solo vuelve a acariciar a Peter y ronronea un poco más porque puede.

Porque está seguro y feliz. Y Peter mostrándole que le importa podría ser lo mejor del mundo.


End file.
